Mother of the Transformers
by cecebeec
Summary: When Penny Drake finds a box full of baby robots, she makes it her task to take care of the younglings. Can she take care of a bunch of adolescent transformers? Uses bots and cons from the Transformers Primeverse!
1. In the Beginning

Rain...

It was a rainy day that started my whole life adventure. I remember it like it was yesterday in fact, perhaps because it felt like years since I last saw the children I considered my own. Ah the memories we shared, the fights we had, and the joy we created.

But I am getting nostalgic. Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Penelope Trinity Drake, and I feel like there's nothing special about me. I was just a young woman trying to make a living in this crazy society we call Earth. I am an average sized woman, not too big, not too little. My hair was orange, slightly lighter than the darkest orange. I always kept my hair in the most unusual hairstyles, from ponytails to short bobs. My attitude was positive in the darkest of hours. People have called me sweet and kind due to my very compassionate nature. I loved children and they loved me back. I could take the naughtiest child and turn him into the most responsible boy. Little girls would come over to my house to bake and chat.

But I wasn't perfect, not at all. My house, which is considered a save haven for all, is on its final days. The city wants to evict my home and send me away. I only have so much money, my job doesn't pay that much. If I can't get enough money by the end of the month, I'm doomed.

As soon as I thought I was done for, my luck finally changed for the better. And it all started on that rainy afternoon...

* * *

 **Transformers Universe...**

The sounds of swords clanging and guns ablazing was heard throughout the entire battlefield. The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting over a secret relic that had been hidden in the Earth for a long time. Megatron had lead his army to try and unearth the relic, but Prime and his bots had came to stop him. The relic, which was a small box with black markings, floated in front of them all.

"It's over Prime, the Decepticons will rule this world and Cybertron." Megatron bragged, his dark saber against Optimus' star saber. "And this relic is the final key to total domination."

"You are a fool Megatron to believe that we will let you win." Prime said, pushing him backwards.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen engaged Knockout, Breakdown, and Dreadwing respectively. The yellow scout beeped loudly as Knockout nearly stabbed him with his saw.

"Man, either the Decepticons have gotten tougher, or we are really losing!" Bulkhead said, lunging out of the way of Breakdown's hammer. "Could use a little help here!"

"Kinda busy with my own task at the minute!" Smokescreen yelled back, using his shield to block Dreadwing's sword. "What is this relic we're fighting for anyways?"

"Less talking, more fighting mechs!" Arcee called from the comm. She had to move fast as Starscream came down upon her. "Come on Scream, is that the best you've got?"

"I will mount your head on a wall Autobot!" Starscream screeched, charging towards her at a rapid pace. Arcee groaned as she dodged his flying fist, wanting nothing more than to silence his screechy voice.

Bumblebee finally got the upper hand on Knockout and succeeded to scratch his perfect finish. He beeped in victory before being knocked to the ground by the mad medic.

"YOU RUINED MY FINISH!" He yelled, hacking Bee with his saw. "You know how had it is to buff these scratches!"

"Calm down Knockout, we can buff those scratches out later!" Breakdown yelled to his partner. "Concentrate on the battle at hand!" No sooner had he said that did Bulkhead finally pound his face in, making him fall over.

Through all the fighting, no one noticed that the cube was glowing brightly. No one noticed that rays of light shined from the core. The cube opened itself as tendrils of light wrapped around the bots and cons. They all struggled within it's grasp as the cube sucked them into itself, blinding them with a powerful light. They felt their bodies compress and change form, their minds being completely wiped into innocence. They went through the portal of light, only to find themselves dumped into a strange new area.

* * *

Penny was walking down the road to her home, her orange hair frizzy from the rain. She had forgotten to grab an umbrella that morning, hoping to not be caught in the rain. Her teacher attire was wet and darken by the rains that fell from the heavens. She was cold, feeling the numbness of her fingers and toes.

"When I get home, I'm making a big cup of hot chocolate and baking cookies till my face drops." She muttered, wrapping her white coat around her. "I can make do with dinner tonight. I just hope no one comes over."

She made her way down the winding road that lead to her house at the end of the street. She passed the alleyway between the Harrison's and Carter's to hear sudden beeping noises. She stopped cold, turning around to the darken alley. A glowing light protruded from the corner of the alley. She walked in, curious at what was making that light.

What she saw made her gasp.

There was a large box, black with blue rims, full of tiny adorable baby robots! Some had blue eyes while the others had red eyes. One of them Penny couldn't see the face which was hidden by a large screen. There was a blue and red one with bravery in his eyes as he shielded a small yellow bot and red and white bot from her view. An orange and white bot glared up at her while the green one next to him gave her a curious look. Next to the green one was a small blue bot with pink highlights, making Penny believe that one was female.

On the other side of the box was the red eyed ones. The silver one also glared at her, but she only smiled at how cute he looked. The bot next to him with wings puffed his chest out, trying to intimidate her. The one with the screen cocked his head to the side, trying to see what she wold do. Penny smiled at the red bot who was looking quite fussy and beeping to the blue one with one eye. The last bot had a gold face who was giving her a unreadable expression.

They all looked up to see Penny looking down at them. She cooed softly as she reached out to grab the yellow one with the big blue eyes. Hugging him, she felt his body buzz as he settled deep into her arms, accepting the hug. Some of the other bots reached their arms up to be held too. She looked back at them and nodded her head.

"If you little guys don't have a home to stay at, you're welcome to stay with me." She said, placing the yellow one back into the box and hoisting the box up. "Boy! You guys are super heavy! I guess that's all the metal!"

The little ones looked over the edges of the box as she walked down the road to her house. For some strange reason, Penny wondered if the cuties could actually understand her for a second.

 _How am I going to take care of all these adorable robots?_ She thought, shifting her weight to hold the box. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Hello readers!**

 **This is the first chapter of the new story I've been wanting to write for the longest of times! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! Here's to hoping this story gets views.**


	2. Warming Up

Penny hummed a little tune as she walked up the porch steps of her house. The rain cascaded down from the gutter pipes, making her hair and the bots wet. The one with the wings squealed loudly as his wings got colder from the water.

"I'm so sorry baby!" Penny said, rubbing his wings to calm him down. "I promise when we get inside to warm your little wings up."

Starscream stopped whining and practically melted to her touch. The way she was rubbing his wings made him buzz with happiness. Whatever she was doing to him made the others move towards her hand to feel the warmth. Knockout pushed him away as he purred with glee as she ran her fingers over his frame.

"Goodness gracious! Why do you have so many dents and scratches on you?" She exclaimed, patting Knockout's helm. "I'll have to fix that up for you when we get inside."

Putting the box down, Penny took her keys out from her purse. Twisting the lock, she opened the door to welcome in the warm heat. She picked the box up again, struggling to hold the entire thing in her arms. The bots and cons beeped excitedly, feeling warmer and happy to be inside a home.

Penny's house was spacious for someone living alone. The foyer stretched down the main hallway, two paths to separate into the living room and the kitchen. Stairs lead upstairs to her bedroom, bathroom, and a extra guest room for any guest or child that stayed over late. The laundry room laid in the basement.

Penny placed the box in the living room, allowing the babies to explore the area. She took off her coat and hung in on the coat rack. Shaking her hair of all the excess water, she walked into the living room to watch the babies explore their new home.

Optimus climbed on the coffee table along with Ratchet, who was poking the remote on the table. Bulkhead waddled towards the couch, raising his stubby arms to reach the edge. Breakdown saw him and started to mimic his motions, but to no avail. Knockout found one of her mirrors and started to look at his reflection, beeping at how horrible he looked. Megatron sat in her big chair like he had claimed his own throne. Soundwave found her discarded laptop and used his small tentacles to plug himself in. Arcee was still stuck in the box, making small cries as she struggled to get out. Smokescreen saw her in peril and grabbed her arms to get her out. Dreadwing watched them nearby under the couch. Bumblebee saw Penny walk in and beeped happily. He started to crawl to her, but was pushed down by Starscream who hugged her leg. Penny patted his helm, making him hug her tighter. Bumblebee started to cry, blue tears running down his face.

"Awww! I'm sorry sweetheart!" She cooed, picking him up and jumping him in her arms. "You all need my attention, so I have to figure out how to split my time between all of you."

It was then she noticed that he and the rest of them were wet from the rain. She gently set Bumblebee down and pried Starscream off her leg as she went downstairs to grab some towels. Finding the most fluffiest she could grab, she wobbled up the stairs and back into the living room.

"Okay itty bitties, I need to dry you all up!" She said, getting all their attentions. "Can you all come over so I can dry you up?"

The autobots were eager to get dry, so they all crawled towards her. The decepticons all looked towards Megatron for an answer. Penny noticed Megatron giving her a wary look before she smiled warmly at him. She wondered why he would give her such a look, she could be trusted. Penny realized that she would have to earn his trust. Placing the towels on the couch, she leaned down to face level of Megatron.

"Okay, I know that you don't trust me, but we need to work together. I may not be the best choice to take care of all of you, but I couldn't turn my back at a box full of robot babies." Her hand wavered a bit over his helm as she gave him a pat. "I want to love all of you. Please give me that chance."

Megatron was floored at her kindness. He felt his spark jump at how nice this strange human woman was acting. He had known nothing, but horror and fear his entire life. He had fought in the pits of Kaon for years and had never been shown any form of love. Now in his innocent mind, he was seeing her as more than just a mere human. He was seeing her as a caretaker, a protector to their kind. Maybe she could be trusted...

For the first time in his new reborn life, he smiled widely.

Megatron nodded his helm, looking at the other Decepticons. One by one they all surrounded her, waiting to be cleaned off. The Autobots were impressed by how compliant the Decepticons were. Optimus gave Penny a look of gratitude. He was happy to see his best friend smile at her.

"Thank you guys, now let's get you all cleaned up."

* * *

 **Penny's P.O.V**

I could've sworn I saw that blue and red helmet one give me a small smile of thankfulness. What is wrong with these baby robots? Did they understand me or something? Perhaps I'm looking too much into this, I have to start thinking straight. Here I was, coming home to a nice lonely house when I suddenly become the adopted mother to a litter of the cutest bots. They all seemed...familiar, like they were from some sort of television program or something. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that I had cold, wet bots that could get some sort of computer virus. I chuckled softly at that. So I sat down on the carpet and spread out the towels. All the bots sat on the towels, rubbing their stubby arms on them.

"Okay babies, who wants to go first?" I asked them, all their eyes wide with excitement.

I wasn't surprised to see the yellow one crawling up my legs and jump on my legs. He was so gosh darn cute! The white one with the red and blue stripes crawled up the other side of my body, following behind was the cherry red bot. I took the big blue towel and scooped them all up at once.

"Drying is better than being wet!" I singsonged, hearing them all beep like they were giggling. "Shiny and dry!"

I released them all in one fell swoop, giving them all big bear hugs. The yellow one lingered longer on my chest, not wanting to let go. I was about to pry him off when a long tentacle wrapped around his body and yanked him off me. I watched him struggle a bi before being put down by the one with the screen face. He crawled on my legs next, his blank screen freaking me out.

"I wonder where your face is, Slendy?" I asked him, cradling him in the towel. His screen face flashed for a second before a smiley face emoticon appeared. Suddenly, my heart was racing at how sweet the gesture was. I felt a tug on my back to see the girl bot giving me a pouty face. "I guess you want some attention too. We girls do have to stick together." Using my other arm, I brought her up and dried the both of them. Like I did with the others, I gave them a big bear hug.

And this continued for ten whole minutes. I had dried, fluffed, and hugged all my new family members. Each one had a different reaction towards me hugging them. The one with the wings also lingered longer than he should have. I even petted his wings, making him purr in delight. I found the action sweet.

With them all nice and dry, I knew it be a matter of time before they were all hungry. So I made a trip to the kitchen and checked my fridge for something to make for them. Then I realized what I was doing, closing the fridge.

"What am I going to feed these alien babies? What do alien babies even eat?" I asked aloud, hoping some mysterious force was listening to me. I heard the sound of clanking as I felt someone poking my leg. My eyes went down to see the orange and white bot giving me a grumpy look. Honestly, he looked more like an old man than a cute baby. "What is it? Do you know what to feed you guys or something?"

He nodded, making me jump in surprise. Did he just understand me or something? Okay maybe I am tired. Nevertheless, I watched as he went under the kitchen sink. I picked him up and placed him on the table, looking at what he grabbed. Did robot babies like oil or something? Come to think of it, why did I keep oil in the kitchen?

"Um...okay? I guess this will work. Thank you for all your help, small grumpy bot." I said, taking the oil from his hands. I searched the cabinet to find some small cups for them to drink out of. Soon enough, all the babies came waddling into the kitchen. Dinner wasn't ready yet, I had to get them out of the kitchen.

"Can you guys wait in the living room? I promise that the food will be ready in a minute!" I told them, shooing them out. They all beeped with hunger, but they obeyed. Two of them stayed behind; the blue and pink female and the red male with the scratches.

The red bot came near me, watching my every movement. What was wrong with the red one? Did he had some sort of problem with the way I worked? Finally, I found the cups I had when the smaller children were over. Carefully, I opened the oil can up and deposited the black stuff into the cups. I saw the female bot pick up the other can before mimicking my movements and helping out with the rest. She was so helpful! What did I do to deserve a girl bot like her?

"Thanks for all your help!" I told her, patting her head. She gave a beep of happiness, I guess feeling pride for helping out. That's how she should feel, show those boys whose boss! I placed all the cups on the tray before noticing the red bot jumping up and down below me. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He pointed at the tray in my hands and gestured holding it.

"You want to help me too?" I asked him, him beeping in reply. "Well I wish the human kids were as helpful as you two! But I'm going to let you hold a couple of cups. I'm not sure that you can handle a tray just yet." I gave him two cups and the female two cups too. "Come on, you two. Time to serve the rest of the family."

* * *

 **Oh yes, I have cute bot fever! The feeding hour shall be next time!**

 **What kind of cuteness would you want to see in this story? Tell me in the comments! Until then, awww! I love Baby Bumblebee!**


	3. Bedtime Bots

Penny smiled at the scene in front of her.

Since she didn't have a table big enough for all of them to sit at, she decided the best way to have all the bots in one area was to eat in the living room. Her only problem was going to be getting out all the oil in her carpet. But she would worry about that later, right now she would watch her sweeties beep among themselves as they drank their oil at her coffee table.

Penny herself had settled into her big chair with a cup of the cocoa she promised herself. Blowing it softly, she let the steam linger a bit to warm her insides. The bots watched her blow on her cup and looked down at their own cups. Suddenly, Penny was watching them try to blow non-existent steam from their cups. The action alone made her laugh.

"You guys know that your drinks aren't that hot right?" She asked them, not caring if they answered back at that point. She had started to realize that maybe these babies were more than meets the eye. A clinking noise was heard at the table as the one eyed bot knocked the green bot's cup over. The green one beeped angrily at the one eyed one as the latter tried to calm him down. It escalated to a hitting match between the two of them, both rolling on the floor. The blue helmet bot was about to break them up when Penny got up from her chair and walked towards he two. She picked them both up by the scruffs of their necks and sat them on the couch. Both of them were scared at the face she was giving them.

Sensing their discomfort, Penny gave a sigh before rubbing her temples. "So do you want to explain to me why you started to fight on the floor hmm?" She crossed her arms, getting on her knees to face them at eye level. "I know you can't reply at the moment, so let me explain. Eyeball didn't mean to knock your cup over Greenie. I saw him accidentally hit your cup with his elbow. Now I'm not angry at you, but I'm appalled that you would pick a fight with him for no reason."

Bulkhead beeped sadly and looked down from her disapproving gaze. He knew that picking a fight with Breakdown over a silly reason was wrong. The look that his new caretaker was giving him made him feel even more guilty. He didn't want to make her mad at him. Breakdown was shocked to find that their human caretaker was defending him. No one, but Knockout had ever defended him before! He felt a leap happening in his spark at her kindness. Now he was more determined to make her smile.

"Now," Penny took Bulkhead's servo and Breakdown's servo. "I want you two to apologize to each other. There's not a thing a grudge can do that an apology won't fix."

The rest of the autobots and decepticons watched her from the table, curious at what she was doing. She wasn't mad at them for fighting, but wanted them to make peace with each other. Optimus hummed in approval at her methods. He liked the way she thinked.

Penny sat there and waited for the two to shake hands and make up. Bulkhead begrudgingly held out his servo for Breakdown to shake, who accepted it wholeheartedly. Then the two were engulfed in one of Penny's bear hugs.

"Nice job, you two. Now can we keep the fighting to a minimal?" She asked them politely, knowing full and well there were going to be more down the line. But for now, the two were happy to receive one of her warm, loving hugs, going deeper into her chest. Both of them buzzed with pure happiness. She placed them back in their spots and gulped down the rest of her hot cocoa.

"Alright then bots, time for me to go set up your bedroom. Can't have you sleeping in that awful box now can we?" She said, picking up all the discarded cups. All the babies were scattered around her room anyways. As she gathered the cups, the one with the screen for a face along with the other red and blue bot followed her into the kitchen. The red and blue bot waddled after her while Penny felt the screen faced one latch onto her back via tentacles. She turned around to see him looking like some kind of robot backpack.

"Well as long as you two don't ruin the dishes, I think this should be fine." She told them, hearing them both beep in agreement. "How good are the two of you with dishes?"

* * *

Turns out they were pretty good.

Penny wiped off the wet cup that was passed to her by Sounwave, who was washing them with his many tentacles. After showing him what to do, he started to naturally do the job with ease. Smokescreen had tried to get into washing, but found himself unable to grasp the soap. Penny pitied him however, and placed him on putting up duty. As soon as she finished wiping the cups out, she would pass them to Smokescreen who would place them in the cabinet. Her workload was reduced tenfold thanks to her family.

"Phew! Thanks a bunch you two." She said, wiping her brow. "You guys did such a great job here tonight."

Smokescreen smiled at her while Soundwave showed another smiley face emoticon. Penny picked them both off the counter and gently placed them on the ground. They crawled after her into the hallway where the rest of the bots and cons were waiting for her. Bumblebee made his way to her, trying once again to grab her attention. He wanted to be her cuddle buddy! Starscream saw him crawl towards her as well and started to give chase. He wanted all her attention, not for her to give it to that bug! Both of them reached Penny and latched on to one of her legs, nearly making her fall over.

"Alright, I see this is going to get annoying fast." Penny muttered to herself, prying both of them off her legs. "Really you two need to cut that out. I need to give everyone equal love in this household, you both can't have me for yourselves."

Both of the bots gave her the biggest pair of puppy optics, making Penny momentarily coo at their cuteness. She shook her head to clear her conscience. These two were both crafty!

"Okay, ignoring that, I need help to get the blankies on the bed so you guys can sleep." She opened the hallway closet and turned to Optimus and Megatron. "You two have yet to help me tonight, so I nominate both of you!"

Optimus eagerly waddled next to her, Megatron lingering for a bit before following. Penny saw this, but didn't say anything. If he wanted her to earn his trust, she would work hard to do so. She placed the red blankets in Optimus' servos and the blue blankets in Megatron's. She then proceeded to grab the big purple blanket and close the door. Walking to the stairs, she then had another duh moment. _Babies can't climb up stairs!_

"I think you all need help to walk up the stairs, unless you wanted to crawl up the stairs." Penny thought of a solution when it suddenly hit her. She ran into the living room and grabbed the box, placing the purple blanket inside the box. Going back into the foyer/hallway, she placed all the bots into the box, keeping a bit of the blanket on the outside. Grinning at her makeshift sleigh, she grabbed the two ends of the blanket and pulled the sleigh up the stairs. The bots cheered her on, happily beeping and giggling at her horse impersonations. Penny had to applaud herself, she really knew how to entertain children of any species! Her foot caught the top stair, making her fall flat on the ground. The box toppled over, making all the babies spill from it. Almost in an instant, they all cried out in fear. Penny collected herself from the floor to scoop up all the babies in her arms and rock them gently, trying to calm them down.

"It's okay guys! You were just a bit spooked from the fall!" She spoke softly, trying to calm their beating sparks. "There, there, you guys aren't in danger. You are safe, safe with me. And I won't ever let you be scared like that again, I promise."

Her soothing voice calmed them down, all of them clanged onto her as if she was going to vanish at any moment. Penny walked into the extra guest room that was at the foot of the stairs and opened the door, despite the bundles of joy in her arms. The room was a peaceful shade of green, the white drapes flying lazily in the vent air. The rain had finally stopped, leaving jeweled droplets on the lone window. A large king sized bed sat against the wall, green sheets on it to go with the theme of the room. She placed them all down on the bed, putting each one next to their teammates. She then saw Optimus and Megatron distributing the blankets out among their smal groups. Penny realized that these two must've been the leaders and smiled as they didn't have a blanket for themselves. She went to the box in the hallway and grabbed the large purple blanket from the content.

"Here you two, why don't you share this one? I just washed it, it should be nice and fluffy still!" Penny said, making the leaders both smile at her generosity. She spreads the blanket out and tucked them both in. Now all the bots and cons were tucked inside a blanket, their optics drooping a bit. Penny leaned over all of them and placed a kiss on their helms, wishing them good dreams. Her actions made them more sleepy, as she sat down by the bed to watch them all fall asleep. Then she silently got up and closed the door a crack.

* * *

Penny yawned to herself as she sat on her bed. Her orange hair was now out of the style she had it, running down her back like a river. Her pajamas were cream colored, decorated with pink flowers. She tugged the drawstring on her pants to tighten them up as she slipped under the covers of her own bed. Her eyes were about to close as she tugged the chain on her lamp to switch the light off. She sighed, getting comfortable in her bed before she heard the unmistakable sound of pedsteps on the ground. She rolled over to see Dreadwing looking at her from the bottom of the bed. His blue blanket was in his servos as he gave her a scared look. Penny then realized that he might've had a bad dream or something to have come into her bedroom unannounced like that.

"Come here Goldface, you can sleep with me tonight." She reached over and grabbed him, placing him on the bed. Dreadwing made himself comfortable before pulling the blanket over his frame and snuggling into Penny's arms before sleeping again. Penny smiled and wrapped her arms around the sleeping mech before turning over for the night too.

* * *

 **Man! Penny had a rough night! What more does the morning bring? Find out next time!**

 **Until then, who wants a chapter with Penny taking the bots to a science museum?**


	4. Am I Good Enough?

The morning had started out nice and quiet.

Penny murmured in her sleep, turning over to bring Dreadwing closer to her chest. She had to admit that the young bot was comfy against her body. Her tired arms went to reach for the bot, but instead found nothing. It was then Penny realized that she had fallen off the side of the bed, flat on her face.

"Not...how...I wanted to start the morning." She grumbled to herself as she picked herself up. Her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight as she opened the curtains up. The light streamed into the room, making it brighter and cheerier. She could only smile as she looked over to her bed...

To find her whole family had taken up the bed!

Dreadwing was in her spot, his helm on her pillow. Arcee was snuggled on the other pillow, her finger in her glossa. Next to her was Optimus who was sharing his blanket with Megatron who was growling in his sleep. Starscream had taken refuge on the top of her pillow. Bulkhead, Knockout, and Breakdown were sleeping at the door of her bed. Smokescreen was draped over her bedframe, blue drool coming out of his mouth. Ratchet was under her bed, snoring loudly and snuggled in her slippers. Bumblebee had her old stuffed bear in his arms as he was sleeping on the floor at the door of the bed. Penny smiled at the sight, but realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So much for sleeping in this morning.

It was then she realized that she didn't see the screen face one. It took all her willpower to not scream as she placed her hands behind her back to feel him latched onto her back. Then she felt talons on her shoulder. Her eyes widen as she saw a small black bird on her shoulder. It cocked its head at her, pecking her ear. Penny patted its head, making it flap its wings in surprise. This action made Penny giggle, Soundwave himself laughing on her back.

"Okay you two, I need to go get dressed. So if you would so kindly get off my back..." Penny sighed as she felt the tentacles tighten on her shoulders.

Soundwave beeped silently as he placed his face on her backside. Everyone else was asleep so he would have her all to himself now along with Lazerbeak. The drone made itself comfortable on her shoulder, the small birdie pressing in her hair. It was soft and silky to the touch. He ended up getting tangle in her locks, Penny just giving him a look.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll have to make due with you two for now." Penny took one last look at her adorable little bots and walked out the room. If she was going to get ready for the day, at least she could go make herself and the others some breakfast. After prying the slippers from Ratchet's little hands, she threw on her light green robe and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

* * *

 **Bots P.O.V**

Optimus onlined his optics to find himself in the room of their caretaker. How he got there in the middle of the night he would never know. All he remembered was Megatron dragging their shared blanket into her room and hoisting them both on the bed. He was half-awake when he saw Megatron growl at how Dreadwing was snuggling close to Penny. Optimus had watched him shove Dreadwing out of the way and insert himself into Penny's arms. She either didn't notice or she didn't care as she snuggled him closer to her body. Optimus had known him for as long as he could remember and realized that he didn't know much about Megatron to consider him a close friend. Sure they had been friends on Cybertron, but he didn't know what made Megatron attracted to the female human in the first place.

* * *

Megatron sighed in content as he wanted to feel more of the body heat that the human female had provided. He wanted her all to himself as much as the other bots did. His spark was clawing at the seams trying to reach the heart of this human. Since she was human, it was hard for his spark to reach one that didn't have one. But he couldn't simply leave her side without satisfying his spark's need. For years of being a miner and a gladiator, he hardly received love to a parental level. He never knew his actual sire and carrier. But here was this human, a human he barely knew, was giving him the love and affection he craved for all time. He liked this, no, he loved this!

Maybe...being a sparkling again was the greatest thing ever.

* * *

Arcee pushed against the door, opening it just enough to get her small body inside. She ran towards the bed, jumping up to grab the sheets to hoist herself up. She wanted to sleep with the other femme in the house. Not that sleeping in the room with the others was bad, but she wanted some female companionship. She never had someone like her praise and made her feel like she was the most important thing in the galaxy. Landing on top of the bed, she gasped as she realized that she wasn't the first bot there.

Oh well...at least she could enjoy the company of Penny and the others. She crawled around the bed to find a good spot as she slowly went into stasis.

* * *

This went on the remainder of the night. One by one, all the bots found their way into Penny's room to sleep with her. Turns out her room was the place to be during the night.

* * *

Penny sung to herself as she placed the pancakes on the plate in front of her. Maybe getting up early on a Saturday was totally worth the wake up call from her screen face baby. Speaking of Soundwave, she looked over her shoulder to see him drawing on the table with his bird friend. The picture was of all the bots and to her surprise, she was in it as well! Penny could hardly contain her happiness at that. Was she truly accepted by all these cuties?

"That picture looks so cute! You've captured everyone nicely!" Penny said, patting his helm. "Do you think I am good enough to be your...mother?" She asked him because he seemed to be the most observant of the group. Or at least that's what it seemed to her. He was so quiet it took her time to get used to him being there. She wanted to give everyone the right amount of love, but she wondered if that was ever enough. Even with human children, there was always some kids who called her mean names. Ever since she was little, she wanted to love everyone even if they were bad. But sometimes she wondered if she was enough...

As if seeing her discomfort, Soundwave patted her arm to soothe her sadden heart. Penny's eyes watered at this sweet gesture as she brought him up in her arms and hugged him tightly. No words were shared, but none were needed. Lazerbeak hopped up on her head and nuzzled deeply. As the other babies came into the kitchen, they were surprised to find a crying Penny hugging Soundwave. As if sensing her distress, they all hugged Penny albeit a bit jealous of how she was holding Soundwave.

No words were needed for this moment, Penny knew that she was finally happy with her new family. She would do anything to keep them happy and safe.

"Y-Y-You guys are the b-b-best!" She said through her tears. Then another duh moment popped in her head. "Wait...did I leave the stovetop on?"

Smile covered the kitchen as Penny raced to go get the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink. Pushing the babies to the ground to prevent smoke inhalation, she sprayed the stove to put out her char colored pancakes. All the bots looked frightened as Penny opened the window to let the smoke out. She turned around to face them, her face covered in soot.

"Well I do believe we need to get out the house today! How about we head to the park?"

* * *

 **Penny has a lot of issued to sort out! Perhaps these babies could be the key to her happiness! Next time, the bots and cons meet a new friend!**

 **Until then, how will Penny handle them when they see bugs?**


	5. The Girl Next Door

There was something strange going on at the nice lady's house that was directly next door to ours.

And I should know strange, I do declare myself to be the strangest girl on the block!

Oh maybe I should introduce myself...how embarrassing! My name is Izzy, or to adults Isabel Connell. I'm fourteen years old and probably the shortest in my family. I have a natural hair color, but I like to keep my hair dyed pink. It gives it a certain flair to it. I usually swap out the ribbons in my hair since I'm obsessed with anime characters keeping their hair this way. My eyes are an unusual shade of red, making some people believe I'm not natural. And that's right, I am nothing natural! I also have this lollipop fetish, you won't see me without one in my mouth at all times. I have tons of favorite flavored pops stashed everywhere around the house!

Wait...you aren't here to talk to me? Then why did I just explain myself to you? Oh! You wanted to know my connection to the nice lady!

Well Miss Drake has known my family for years now. Mom always has her over to chat over a nice cup of tea. Dad likes to help her with her outside chores like mowing her lawn. My big brother had a crush on her when he came home from college. I've always hung out over at her place after school to do my homework with her. She's an excellent math tutor!

So what do I have to do with those cute robots she keeps around the house?

Well...you see.,,one afternoon I happened to run into her on her daily walk...

* * *

Gathering the robots together out the house was the easy part.

But for Penny, the hardest part was trying to keep them from running off.

It was such a nice day to take a walk. The rain had finally let the area so the ground was a bit damp when she walked out of the house. She had even worn a nice outfit to go take a walk in. The bots had followed her to the porch, curious of where they were going. Penny turned around and smiled at her bot babies.

"Come on you guys, we can't stay cooped up in the house forever! We need to get some fresh air and sunshine!" She told them, walking down the stairs. She saw massive puddles on the ground, making her think of childhood. Splashing in puddles was her favorite pastime. She often would wait for rain to come so she could go play out in it. Her thoughts of childhood made her smile at the cuties. They were so young, so innocent to the world they lived in. They probably never had splashed in a puddle before.

"Hey watch me!" Penny said happily, jumping up and allowing her feet to hit the wet puddle. Knockout immediately freaked out at this and ran over to pull her out of the puddle. Appearance was everything to him and seeing her ruin those perfectly good shoes was spark breaking to watch. Penny stumbled at the cherry red mech's strength. What the heck was he doing?

"What's the matter Cherry? You don't like me splashing in puddles or something?" She asked him, seeing him nod frantically. "I'm just having fun! Puddles are meant to be splashed in! How else are we going to get to the park?"

Megatron could only groan as Knockout started to beep so fast and frantically at Penny's words. The vain mech would have to deal with a few wet puddles to get to the fun establishment. Breakdown had to pay his back a couple of times along with Penny to calm him down. The orange haired girl tapped her chin as she tried to think of an alternative way to take her kids to the park.

"Hey Miss Drake!" A cheerful voice came from behind her as Izzy walked down the walkway to her neighbor. "I was wondering if you-HOLY CRAP! ARE THOSE BABY ROBOTS!?" The lollipop in her mouth fell out as she gave the bot group a bugged out expression. Her words startled the group, making Penny scream a bit. Hearing her screams, the group tackled Izzy to the ground, feeling her to be a threat. The poor pink teen squirmed and struggled as she felt multiple cannons, swords, and other weapons being pressed against her body.

"HEY! Get off of me...is that a wrench?" The pinkette gave Ratchet a scared look as he wiggled a wrench in her face. "I'm going to die by a wrench? What a way to die!"

"Everyone calm down!" Penny shouted, getting all the bots off the girl. "She's okay guys, a bit weird, but okay!"

Izzy shook the wet mud from her pigtails as she blinked at the scene in front of her. Penny was patting the backs and rubbing smooth circles on twelve small robots. She was wondering if she was going crazier than usual or Miss Drake had love affairs with mechanical beings.

She hoped it was the second one.

"Um...who are these little...uh...things?" Izzy asked her, examining the bots with interest.

"These are my adopted children, my littles bundles of bot heaven." She replied, trying to pry Bumblebee and Starscream from her chest. "Otherwise known as the Bot Babies."

Izzy saw that most of them, mainly the ones with the red eyes, we're giving her wary looks or glares. Her body shook in fear as she caught the murderous look of the small grey mech. Was he the one with the cannon?

"Does the rest of the neighborhood know about them?" She asked, turning her direction back to the sweating Penny. "Did you get them from a research facility or a crash site? How long have you had them? Why do some have blue eyes and others have red? Can I keep one?"

Penny clamped her hand down on Izzy's mouth hole to keep the girl from chatting her ear off. "No the rest of the neighborhood doesn't know, no I found them in the alleyway, I found them yesterday, I have no idea, and you can't have one." Izzy gave her a pleading look, but Penny had been around Starscream and Bumblebee for too long. "My answer is still no."

"Bummer...the red one looks so cute!" Izzy said through the muffled hand. Penny took her hand off the teen's mouth as she picked up Knockout. "He's covered in scratches from head to toe! Don't you keep a buffer in this house or something?"

Penny looked at the bot in her arms as she remembered she would fix him. "I guess we'll have to make a trip to the downtown hardware store instead. I need to get him fixed up and pronto."

Izzy smiled to herself as she popped in a raspberry flavored pop in her mouth. "Why don't you take him with you while I watch the bots? I'm a great babysitter, or in this case, botsitter!" She put her thumb against her chest as she proclaimed that. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"Izzy, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but these babies are high maintenance! You can't just play with them or feed them like normal babies." Penny gestured to the group in question. Optimus was sitting on the ground with Ratchet as they watched the others play. Arcee had found a Frisbee lying on the ground and started to toss it towards Smokescreen who caught it. Bulkhead was making something with mud, Breakdown helping him. Soundwave was taking pictures of the various flowers in the garden while Dreadwing picked some. Bumblebee chased a butterfly around. Starscream was sunning himself on the porch, his wings fluttering in the breeze. Megatron was standing next to Penny, giving Izzy harden glares.

"I see...so what if I followed you around and watch you take care of the bots! That way, I can learn how to take care of them!" Izzy said, hopping up and down. "Then when I've learned how to deal with them, you will allow me to babysit them!"

Penny had to admit that was a good idea. She would need some extra help around the house while she dealt with her kids, she knew she couldn't do this task alone. Izzy was a trusted friend and neighbor. Besides, if she did end up slipping about the secret, they would only call her crazy.

 _This works out well in my favor. I get to learn more about the bots, Izzy gets to help me with the bots, and no one would be the wiser. This plan is full proof!_ Penny thought, a smile curling up on her face.

"Oh alright Penny, we'll give you a trial run! If you can manage to charm all the bots in the house with your "expert" babysitting skills, then you can become the full time babysitter!" Penny said, shifting her arms before Knockout slid down. "However, if just one of my bots are unhappy with you, your services are no longer required."

"You have a deal Miss Drake!" Izzy saluted her, the stick of the lollipop hanging askew in her mouth. "When should I start?"

"I'll give you till tomorrow, that way you have time to prepare." Penny gave her a push on the back, making Izzy slide down the walkway. "Now goodbye Izzy! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye nice lady and her adorable bots!" Izzy kissed Knockout on the helm. "And I'll see you real soon Cherry!" She giggled as she walked back to her house, readying to do research on babysitting.

If Knockout could blush, his face would be full on red. Penny noticed this and rubbed his helm.

"Hey, you are too young to be crushing on teenagers! But we need to get you fixed up." Penny but her lip, knowing exactly what would need to happen for her to do so.

"Everyone! I need you all to get here!" She called throughout the front yard, gaining their attentions. "I need to go to the store to pick up a few things! Who's up for a shopping trip?"

* * *

 **And there we are! The introduction of Izzy! What role will she play in the story? Find out next time!**

 **Until then, Penny loses her sanity as she realizes her car is not "child safe"!**


	6. Comedy of Errors

"Okay, I know for fairly certain that this is a terrible idea."

Penny had one "duh" moment after another in her life, but this one definitely took the cake. Her car was a small Toyota Venza, bronze in color and small in size. She also had twelve small alien children who were certainly going to need car seats to be able to get into this car. But she really noticed that she would have to make some space for all of them to fit in. That itself was a challenge as all of them wanted to sit up front with her.

She rubbed her temples in exasperation. What had gone wrong today?

The bots and cons took one look at her car and started to waddle around it, searching every inch, nook, and cranny. Knockout was disappointed that she didn't own a nice red car, so he pouted the whole ride. Breakdown and Bulkhead had found some of her card games and were tossing them up in the air. Arcee was surprised at all the books at the back of the car. Ratchet was working with the locks, finding a way to turn the child safety locks on. Smokescreen and Bumblebee started to hop in the seats of the car while Megatron sat in the front. Soundwave fooled around with the GPS, making it talk in different languages. Starscream started to screech at Dreadwing for crossing over his side of the car. Only Optimus was sitting calmly in her lap as she drove them towards the General Store down the street. Penny could only smile as he patted her knee.

"Thanks Small Leader, you really know how to cheer me up in these times." Penny whispered to him, making Optimus beam in delight. Optimus wouldn't admit it, but he really enjoyed being a sparkling again. Being the Prime was hard work for him, but spending time with the human called Penny was making him feel calmer and more wanting to help the poor woman. Besides, she was the one who adopted all of them.

The car pulled into a parking lot as Penny struggled to park the car. She had always been one to struggle with parking. When she started out driving, she had her father almost cuss at how horrible her parking skills were. Successfully parking the car, she unbuckled herself and Optimus.

"Alright you guys, when we get into the store, I need you to be on your best behavior." She gave them all a stern look as they al got out of the car. "No touching anything, no begging for anything, don't talk to strangers, keep weapons hidden, and for goodness sake keep out of trouble!" She added pleadingly. "I really don't want to explain to the authorities why my robot babies were jumping around the store."

They all nodded at her, making Penny feel a bit less stressed. Grabbing Optimus' hand, she lead a long line of bots who held the Prime's hand. She could only laugh at the long line of cute bots that trailed behind her, looking similar to ducks following their mother. The sliding doors of the store opened to reveal rows and rows of retail. All optics sparkled with excitement as Penny went to retrieve a shopping cart with Optimus and Ratchet. The second they came back, all of the bots had dispersed throughout the store.

Penny felt her heart skip a beat when she realized she neglected to keep a watchful eye on her children. Her mother would freakin kill her for doing something so stupid and foolish. Ratchet noticed a spike in her internal nerves and beeped curiously at her. Penny looked down at him and a prime before lifting them both up and placing them in the cart.

"I need to find them all! I can't believe I did that!" She told them, pushing the cart around different aisles. "KIDS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

 **With Knockout and Breakdown...**

A group of women were talking in the makeup section, gossiping about the latest town gossip. They were so in tune with their chat session that they didn't notice the small red bot and his one eyed companion walk down. Knockout was determined to find himself some red paint to fix his paint job and something cute for Penny while he was at it. Breakdown tagged along because he wanted to find a gift for Penny as well.

"Are you sure we should've left the group KO?" He asked the vain medic, a look of worry on his face. "Penny will get mad at us!"

"She won't be mad if we get her the best gift in the entire world! Not to mention, some red paint to fix my poor frame!" Knockout whined, looking at the various nail polish colors. "Do you think I'm a **Red Candy Apple** or **Scarlet Romance**?"

Breakdown shook his head at his best friend's antics before pointing at a deeper shade of red polish. "I think **Hot Fire** suits your personality more."

Knockout grinned at this color, nodding his head. "I like it! And Penny will wear my color with pride! Help me get the bottle buddy!"

Breadown hoisted him up on his broad shoulders. Knockout reached precariously towards the bottle as he gripped the shelf they were on. Suddenly, the shelf gave way as many of nail polish colored bottles teetered towards the duo. A loud crashing sound was heard as Knockout and Breadown was covered head-to-toe with nail polish.

* * *

 **With Bumblebee and Bulkhead...**

"Hey Bee! Check this out!"

The two bots had found themselves in the toy district of the store. Bee had wanted to find some new toys for them all to play with so Bulkhead tagged along to help him out. They ended up finding the exact aisle they were looking for. Bee was happily playing with a rocking horse when Bulkhead caught his attention. The green bot pointed up to the pyramid of stacked LEGO boxes in front of him.

"What are those block things?" Bee asked, jumping off the rocking horse. "They look fun!"

"And they are building blocks! Do you know what this means?"

"We get to build things with them?"

Bulkhead nodded and smacked him on the back. "Exactly! Maybe we can build a model of Cybertron to show Penny! I bet she would love it!"

The two grabbed the box of LEGOs near the bottom, only to make the structure start to wobble a bit. There was a chain reaction as the entire display fell right down on them, millions of multicolored bricks scattering all over the place. The bots in question cried out in fear as they were being buried alive!

* * *

 **With Arcee and Smokescreen...**

"Smokescreen slow down!"

A few patrons gasped at the small car driving around their feet followed by a small blue motorbike. A few children gave squeals of delight, asking their parents to grab them. An elderly man gave them shouts of anger, waving his newspaper. Some rowdy teens rooted for them, cheering Smokey on. He happily obliged, going faster down the aisles while poor Arcee dragged behind.

"We need to head back to Penny! She's going to be super mad at us if we don't!" Arcee squeaked, trying to avoid the falling toilet paper rolls that were falling from them bumping into the shelves. "Do you want her to be mad at us?"

"No problem Cee! All we have to do is find her again. If I can race down more aisles, we're bound the run into her sooner or later!" Smokescreen explained, going a bit faster. "It will be like we never left."

"I'm not so sure about this, but anything to get back to Penny." Arcee said, putting the pedal to the medal to catch up to him.

* * *

 **With Megatron and Soundwave...**

"Finally, we've found the place where they keep the security!"

Megatron had Soundwave find them the part of the store where they kept all the cameras and pretty pictures. Soundwave obliged, wanting to use the footage to take nice pictures of Penny for his data banks. Megatron wanted to use the security system to spy on the others...and mostly Penny. He had grown too attached to her and wanted to find out why. It wasn't like him to grow to love someone like a mother considering he didn't remember his own carrier from long ago.

After opening the door, the twosome found the guard sleeping at the table, a half eaten bagel and empty coffee cup around him. Soundwave carefully maneuvered around him, placing himself and Megatron on the table. Now his hacking expertise would come to play. Cracking his servos, he started to type a simple algorithm to train all the cameras on his new favorite caretaker. He felt Lazerbeak chirp in agreement inside him, he too loving Penny as much as he did. With his trained sparkling optics, he had located where Penny was. Megatron looked over at the screens to see her running down the rows of produce and other shoppable items with Optimus and Ratchet in a strange carrying vehicle. To his surprise, she was calling for all of them? Was she worried about them all running off?  
He decided to keep watching the screen, while Soundwave fiddled around with the master controls. A jolt of electricity went through his tiny body as the power surge caused the whole store to go on lockdown.

* * *

 **With Starscream and Dreadwing...**

Dreadwing groaned as he heard Starscream complain to him how lost they were. They had been separated from the group a while back and he was up to here with all his complaining. He thought of the way that Penny would act if she ever found them. Her face was so calmly and sweet that it made his spark feel so anew. He really hoped they could find her again real soon.

Meanwhile Starscream was feeling more anxious and frantic. Penny had left his sights! Now he was more determined to find her and return to his rightful place on her leg! Yes the leg he'd claimed his and not that worthless bug who claimed the other. Penny was his cuddle buddy, not Bumblebee's!

The two fliers suddenly were in the dark as many shouts and screams came from all directions. Starscream started to shake in fear and muttering under his breath. Dreadwing got out his tiny sword and started to swing it around. The two were scared, but only Dreadwing showed a brave face and awaited what dangers lurked around the corners.

* * *

 **I smell a part 2 in the making! Can Penny round up her kids before they get spotted?**

 **Also, does anyone do fanart? I could really enjoy some fanart from you guys for the story! It can be of Penny, the bots, or of both!**

 **Until then: Penny takes the bots to the aquarium. Imagine the look on their faces!**


	7. Lost Gets Found

_Previously on Mother of the Transformers..._

 _I've always wanted to say that. Man I love breaking the fourth wall!_

 _So last time, I took the children to the store in order to obtain some items that would be beneficial to the household. I thought I had everything under control until I lost the children._

 _You may think this isn't a big deal, but let's remember that my kids aren't normal. They're robots from a magic box I found in an alleyway. I still have no idea where they came from and I have no idea what they're named. For all I know they could be a science fiction project gone wrong._

 _But my heart yearned for companionship and this was probably God's way of giving me the best gift ever. Now I have twelve robot kids to love and take care of._

 _My name is Penny Drake, and let's get back to the story at hand. Now where we're we last time..._

* * *

The lights went out in the entire store as Penny still was looking for her family. Optimus and Ratchet optics glowed blue in the dark, making voices of worry. Penny stopped the cart and took a deep breath to calm down. Taking the two out of the cart, she jumped them in her arms to calm them down.

"It's okay guys, please don't worry. We are going to find the others soon." She took out her cell phone and switched on the light. A peaceful glow surrounded them as Optimus and Ratchet cuddled closer to her body. She placed the cart back in the cart area and started to walk around the store to find the rest of the group.

No sooner had they turned down aisle 7 did Penny slip up from the spilled nail polish on the floor.

"What the-? Is this nail polish in the floor?" She wondered to herself before feeling something crawl on her legs. She shrieked before seeing the glowing red optics of two of her cutie pies. Her heart slowed down as she saw them giving her scared looks. Both of them were covered in the different colors of the shelf. Knockout whimpered against her leg, still startled by the falling shelf and the lights turning out. Breakdown was clinging to her arm, his optics covered in tears.

"What happened to you two? You look like you got into a fight with a paint catalog." Penny said, taking out some baby wipes she kept in her purse. She wiped their faces only to discover it was nail polish. "Okay this will be a bit harder to get out now."

That made Knockout more fussy. Penny shook her head as she cradled him in her arms. The other three bots followed her as she walked down the other aisles to find the other bots. Breakdown trailed beside her, worried for his best friend as Penny patted his back to calm him down. Was she mad at them for running off? Would she punish them later on?

As if sensing his worry, Penny looked down and patted his helm gently. "Calm down Eyeball, we need to find the others. You shouldn't be so stressed at the moment, you're only a baby robot."

Optimus smiled at this, watching Breakdown skip happily after Penny. How she could turn the most brutal of Decepticons into cute children amazed him. Ratchet could hardly believe his optics as Knockout finally calmed down to see the smiling face of Penny. The vain medic was actually focusing on something other than his paint job!

They walked down another aisle to find the fallen pile of LEGO bricks scattered all over the place. Penny cringed at this, avoiding stepping on the demon bricks entirely. The last thing she needed to do was injure herself on one of these bricks. The bots seem to see her hesitate as she tiptoed around the blocks and followed suit to avoid stepping on the bricks. Penny then heard the sound of beeps coming from beneath the pile of bricks and she placed Knockout down. She started to dig in the pile to see two pairs of blue optics looking back at her.

"Oh dear goodness! How did you two get trapped under these horrid bricks?" She asked them, turning to the others. "Guys! Help me get them out! They'll suffocate under all this!"

They all nodded as they helped Penny dig the bots out. A green arm poked out from one side of the pile as the buzzes of the youngest of her group of twelve whined out for her. She could feel her heart shattering into many pieces at his mournful cries as she dug out Bumblebee. The said bot appeared from the stack and latched onto her chest. He was shivering in fear from his near death experience. Bulkhead emerged after him, shaking excess bricks from his frame before hugging her abdomen. He wasn't shaking in fear, but he just needed a good hug. Penny hugged them as well, feeling relieved that they were okay.

"You two must've been so afraid! Thank God that we were able to find you! You had me worried sick!" She told them, cooing softly to calm Bee down. "Come now, we have to find the others."

No sooner had she said that did she hear the sounds of two tiny engines racing down the other end of the aisle. A small car and motorcycle peeled out due to the various colored blocks and slammed right into her legs. Penny winced in pain as the two vehicles transformed into the rowdy white bot and the cute femme. The white bot beeped happily as the femme started to reprimand him in a annoye tone. Penny cleared her throat as they both saw her and beeped in surprise.

"And just what were you two doing?" She asked in a stern motherly tone. "Why were you two not with the group?"

Smoekscreen started to beep rapidly as Arcee just walked near her and patted her now sore leg. Penny could tell she was apologizing with her actions. That made her smile a bit and nod at her, though she wasn't out of the woods just yet. In fact, besides Optimus and Ratchet, they were all going to receive it later.

"Save it Stripes, we still need to find Grumpy Leader, Slendy, Wings, and Goldie." She told Smokescreen, who just gave her a dumbfounded look at the nicknames she gave them. Knockout laughed at his stunned face along with Arcee and Ratchet. Penny had them walking in front of her in order for her to keep an eye out on them. It was strange to walk around an empty dark store. The setting made her feel uneasy and a bit scared. Why did they have to split up? Why couldn't she get a normal shopping trip?

Footsteps were heard closing in on them, security guards searching the store for any suspicious characters. Penny heard this and grabbed the bots to hide in a dressing room. The bots were about to protest until they heard the footsteps pass by the room. Penny's heart thumped wildly as the footsteps stopped in front of the door, while the sparks of her children did the same. What felt like hours was only minutes as they passed by without a word. Penny gave a sigh of relief as she and the bots exited the room.

"That was a close one." She said, placing the all back on the ground. "We need to get out of here fast. The store is empty, the guards are out, and four of our family members are missing. If we are to do this fast, we need to be sneaky and sly." Confusion spread on their faces as she said this, making Penny facepalm. What was with her "duh" moments? "We need to be super secret super spies!"

Realization showed on their little faces as Penny sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be a hopeless cause after all. The plan was simple, get the others and get the heck out of dodge. That seemed simple enough right?

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **The wraps up part two of the supermarket arc. Next chapter will be the last, and will contain discipline scenes. If you are one of those kids who was never disciplined as a child, be ready for a rude awakeneing!**

 **Until then, Penny will give bots a bath! Who gets the famed rubber ducky?**


	8. Putting your Brakes on

Penny blamed karma for making her suffer so much. She wanted to find karma, re-arrange its face, then kill it with fire for the mess she had to go through today.

She now regrets saying what she said about it being easy and junk.

How could she forget that her cutie pie bots were the worst at sneaking around due to their metal frames and glowing optics. At this point, she might as well put the word "duh" on every inch of her body and drown in it!

But right now wasn't the moment. She would have to deal with this later. For now, she needed to find the rest of the children and get home in one piece.

* * *

Megatron watched as Penny recovered the rest of the team whilst avoiding the guards around every corner. He was impressed that she could sneak around any corner, making sharp turns and quick movements. His admiration towards Penny was growing as well as accepting the fact that she was now his carrier or mother in a sense. His spark leapt in his chest at the prospect of her finding him and showering him with hugs and kisses like she did the others. He looked over at Soundwave, who was fooling around with the master controls once more. Megatron guessed he was trying to turn the lights back on.

Footsteps were heard as the door to the control room opened widely. A young man walked inside with a serious expression on his face. Megatron quickly grabbed Soundwave and dragged him underneath the table. The silent mech watched the young man go towards the master controls.

"Well here's the problem, someone smashed the main controls." The man said, whistling loudly at the damage. "They seem to be trained on...wait is that a lady and her kids? I thought we evacuated the store?"

Megatron almost facepalmed himself when he realized he had trained the cameras on Penny! He hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble for his grave mistake. The young man got out his tool kit as he trained his eyes on Penny. He had to admit; the lady was pretty cute.

"Not a bad view on the screen at all. I wonder if she's single." He thought aloud, a smile sneaking on his face. "Love those curves and hair color."

Soundwave heard Megatron growl silently behind him as his fists started to clench. "Soundwave, eliminate this pest for trying to watch our carrier." He said quietly, red eyes burning with rage.

Soundwave happily obliged as his long tentacles wrapped around the legs of the young man before tripping him upwards. The man yelped as he flew forwards and hit his head on the door. Seeing the distraction, they ran from the room to end up on the main floor of the store. Megatron grinned as he and Soundwave went to look for Penny.

* * *

Penny tiptoed around the different sections of the store as the rest of Transformers followed behind her. It had been ten minutes since she had found some of them. Four more were missing and the store was still pitch black. It would take a miracle to find a way out!

"Okay guys, we need to find some way to bypass the guards, save the rest of our family, and still make it back home in one piece!" Penny sighed loudly as she saw the blank expressions given to her. "I know I'm repeating myself! But if you understand me, try to come up with a plan to help me out here."

At first she thought they would keep giving her blank expressions, but then she saw Optimus beeping at the others. They all nodded and gave her an understanding look. Penny took a second to understand what just happened before smiling softly.

"Alright here's the plan and it will involve your vehicle forms."

* * *

"I guess there's no one else here."

"Yeah rookie, you must've saw some aftermirage of a person or your imagination is driving you nuts."

The young man from earlier shook his head as his lip throbbed painfully. "I'm telling you, I was just ambushed by tiny robots! I saw a girl on the screen in the control room with a group of them!"

"Sergeant Peters, I think Carson could use a vacation or something." The women guard chuckled, placing her flashlight back in the belt buckle. "He's seeing things a lot today."

Before Sergeant Peters could reply, the sound of wheels breaking was heard. They look down to see a small car driving towards them. It stopped in front of Carson, making the young man yelp and take a step back.

"See? The toys are possessed or something!" He shrieked, pointing to the small car. "I'm sure of it!"

The woman knelt down to examine the cat that had driven near the rookie. "What in the world? Is this a mini yellow Camaro?"

Roaring noises were heard more as the trio saw more ca3rd driving towards them. Leading the pack was a big blue Peterbuilt truck that flashed its headlights at them. They all screamed and started to run for the exit.

"Quickly, I think they're gaining!" Sergant Peters yelled, huffing and puffing as he ran.

"What is wrong with this store?!" Carson cried, his face red from running.

"Let's just worry about getting out of here!" The woman screamed, fumbling with the keys in her hands. "We need to warn people about this haunted store!"

Optimus had to keep himself from laughing as the guards ran out the door as if they had fire on their bodies. The police stumbled out the door into the afternoon sun, their car speeding down the road. The others transformed back into their bot modes and grinned at the scene.

"That was so fun!" Bumblebee beeped, jumping up and down.

"We should do that again!" Smokescreen agreed.

"Did you see the look on their faces? They thought we were ghost!" Knockout said.

"Duh, that's what Prime suggested after all!" Breakdown reminded him.

"The plan was foolproof Optimus!" Arcee went and stood near the Prime. "How did you know it would work?"

Optimus turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea that it would work. I guess it was just dumb luck."

* * *

He wasn't the only one with dumb luck that day either.

Penny, Bulkhead, and Ratchet stared up at the high shelf down aisle 17. Dreadwing leaned over the edge to see his carrier staring up at them with a look of disbelief. He nudged Starscream, who was cowering next to the wall, and pointed down below.

"Penny has come to our rescue!" He relayed happily.

That was all he needed to hear as he pushed Dreadwing out of the way to stare at his beloved carrier. Penny gasped as she saw him about to leap off the shelf. Reaching her arms up, she caught him as soon as his metal body clanged against her soft flesh. Starscream sunk into her arms and sighed happily, his wings shifting for optimal comfort. Dreadwing expertly climbed down the shelf with ease, landing on the ground near Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"How did you two get up there?" Bulkhead asked him

"We flew..." Was Dreadwing's only response as he hugged onto Penny's leg. She leaned over to grab him in her arms and gave them a deep hug.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are alright! Don't ever scare me like that again." Penny said, planting kisses on their helms. Starscream happily accepted those loving kisses as Dreadwing sighed in relief. It was nice to be back in her embrace.

They all walked back to the main lobby to see Megatron and Soundwave waiting for them along wirh the other bots. Penny placed the two seekers down on the ground as she ran to the other two. Megatron flinched as she came near him, wondering if she was going to hit him or injure him. But to his surprise, she hugged them both tightly. He silently smiled at the prospect of her being the caring type.

"You guys drive me crazy!" She said, looking at all the optics staring at her. "Why couldn't you just stay still? Why did you all run off? Do you know how that worries me as a parent? You all could've gotten killed or worse experimented on!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks as they all stared at her. "I've only had you guys for two days now and it feels like a lifetime. You are my children, and It's my job as a parent to make sure you are safe. If you all just run off like that, how do you think that makes me feel?"

They were all silent, no one dare to reply. They knew she was right, they did disobey her orders. Neither of them thought about how Penny would feel. Now seeing her as a sobbing mess in front of them made them guilty. Penny covered her face with her hands as she cried harder. Money was tight, her job could hardly pay for her house, and now she had to feed these children she had chosen to adopt. All these thoughts swirled in her head as the burden of being an adult finally hit her.

Slowly, she felt many servos wrap around body as the transformers all surrounded her and gave her a hug. She felt a figure on her back as Soundwave made himself known. Her tears fell harder at this, loving the fact that she didn't have to do this life alone. Her children...her new goal in life. Whether she liked it or not, it was her job to make sure they were safe and sound. Being a parent was hard, but nothing satisfied her more than knowing that she was trying her best to take care of them.

They were still going to be punished though.

* * *

 **That was the end of the Supermarket Arc. Next arc will be the Babysitter Blues! What will happen to Penny's life now?**

 **Until then: Izzy will need to work extra hard to take care of her new friends!**


	9. Interlude: A Day with Small Leader

**One-Shot Interlude: A Day with Small Leader**

"Here we are, I hope you like where I'm taking you."

Penny had to fight the grin that was threatening her face as she watched Optimus pressed his faceplate against the car window. His curious optics lit up with wonder and awe at the place the car was parked in.

It was no surprise that Penny felt that she needed to make a better connection and bond with her children. But with so many children under her roof, there wasn't enough time to spend with all of them. So with the help of her new babysitter Izzy, she decided to make days to spend with her various kids. Today she was spending time with the most obedient of all the children, Small Leader. He was difficult to read, hard to understand, and was always listening to her thoughts and ideas. Whenever she was facing a troubled time with the finances or schoolwork, he was always there to lend her a hand in whatever she needed. At breakfast, she decided to surprise him for all his hard work and dedication.

* * *

 _"Small Leader, would you like to spend the day with me?"_

 _The Autobots and Decepticons were relaxing at the newly built table that she had placed in the kitchen. They were all enjoying a nice breakfast of oilcakes, Penny's attempt of making dishes suitable for her robot babies. Optimus sat at the end of the table on one side while Megatron sat at the other end. Everyone else sat in between, leaving a seat for Penny at anyplace at the table. Currently she was sitting between Smokescreen and Knockout, both of them trying to sneak more oilcakes on their plates. She slapped their servos with her fork, making them recoil in sadness. Taking a sip from her coffee, she asked Optimus this question, making some spit out their oil. Bumblebee and Starscream in general started to whine loudly, wanting to spend their time with her. Soundwave showed a shocked face emoji, making Lazerbeak freak out by him. Arcee groaned loudly, wishing she could have a day with Penny. Bulkhead looked down, his thoughts consumed with jealously. Breakdown pouted while Knockout whined as well. Megatron had the worst reaction as he aimed his cannon at Optimus' face._

 _"What did you say to her Prime?!" He yelled, his cannon charging up. "Why does she want to spend the day with you?"_

 _"GRUMPY LEADER PUT THAT CANNON DOWN!" Penny shouted, her eyes blazed with fury. "What the heck do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to tell you, no weapons at the table!"_

 _Megatron growled at Optimus once more and places the cannon away. He gave her a puppy dog look before poking out his lip. He wanted so desperately to spend some alone time with her. Penny pursed her lips as she rubbed his helm._

 _"I promise to spend some time with all of you. I need to build a deeper bond with all of you. The only way to do that is to get to know you guys better." She gave him a big hug. "How about you can go next? That way, we can hang out together, just the two of us."_

 _Megatron purred in her arms, liking the nice compromise_. _She placed him back in his seat and turned towards Optimus. "So what do you say? Shall we hang?"_

 _Optimus nodded his head happly. He too wanted to spend time with his carrier. He hoped she had something exciting planned for the two of them._

* * *

Penny parked the car in front of the large building as she got a hoodie out of her purse. It was red with blue stripes on it. Optimus put his hands up as she wiggled the hoodie over his large helm. Adjusting the strings, she gave him enough room to squirm around in. She got out if the car with him in her arms and climbed the large steps. His optics looked up at the golden letters that adorned the top of the sign.

 _ **Library**_

Penny felt him shift a bit in her arms as squealing sounds came from his vocalizer. Confusion spread on her face before she realized that he was excited and happy. He was practically bouncing in her arms as she opened the large doors. The sound of silence enveloped them along with rows and rows of books. The smell of must and ink filled her nose. Optimus swerved his head around to see all the different colors of the books and their titles. This was where he felt more at home, this place was like a second home to him.

He felt like his old life back on Cybertron, back when he was Orion Pax.

Penny placed him on the ground as they walked around the area. A few people cooed at the two, making cutesy faces at Optimus. The young bot walked with a pep in his step as they reached the main desk. The older gentleman at the front desk gave them a smile.

"Welcome back Miss Drake." He said, a twinkle in his chestnut eyes. "I see you brought a little guest with you. Is he one of your students?"

"No Mr. McGregor, he's one of my kids. I recently adopted as bunch of them." Penny informed him, looking down at Optimus. "I need to get a library card for you. Why don't you wait for me in the kid's section and then we can pick out some books together!"

Optimus nodded and walked over to the colorfully decorated children's section. He saw various kids on computers, sitting on beanbags, and reading on the couches. He looked over the variety of books in the small shelves when he bumped into someone. It was a young African American girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes behind a big pair of spectacles. She wore a green shirt under blue overalls and red and white sneakers. In her arms was a stack of books which he had knocked over. He hastily leaned over to help her out as he gathered her books.

"Thank you! You act just like a knight!" She squeaked, placing the books in a small red basket. "Cool hoodie by the way. My name is Tanya, what's your name?"

Optimus shifted a bit on his peds and put his servos in his hoodie pockets. Tanya must've noticed he couldn't talk so she dragged his arm to the table littered with crayons and papers. Giving him a red crayon, she slid a piece of paper towards him.

"Why don't you write it out? You seem to not want to talk. Not that I blame you..." Her glasses fell askew as she pushed them up. "A lot of kids have trouble talking."

Optimus smiled at the way she thought. He scribbled his name for her and gave her the paper. Tanya grinned at his actions, fascinated by the way he acted.

"So you're name is Optimus huh? You must like reading a lot huh?"

He nodded at her.

"Okay here's the thing: You don't want to read any of these namby pamby books. They make my little brother seem smarter in comparison. The adult books look like more of your speed." She placed her basket on the table and slid a book at him. "Try this one Optimus. You might like it!"

Optimus looked at the book she had given him. It was dark blue with a golden spine. In gold letters on the front, it read _"The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."_

 _"_ I garuntee you will love that book. I've read it five times!" Tanya said, her short curls bouncing. "And what better way for a knight to read is with a beautiful princess!"

"Wow Small Leader, you've already made a friend huh?" Optimus turned to see Penny smiling behind him, giving him a smile. "Did you pick a book to read yet?"

He showed her the book and her smile widen. "Good choice as usual! I think the others will love this book!" She picked him up and nuzzled her nose on his face. "But right now, let's find a good corner to read in." Penny looked down at Tanya. "Thank you for talking with him."

"No problem lady. Can he come by again? I like to have intelligent conversations with smart people."

"We'll try to come by every week! What's your name sweetheart?"

"Tanya, Tanya Carter! And one more thing lady..." Slinging the basket on her arm, she started to walk away. "His name is Optimus, not Small Leader!"

* * *

 **First of the solo series and the introduction of the sassy intellect friend of Optimus, Tanya! You'll see more of her later in the series! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until then: What should Penny do with Megatron?**


	10. How to Train Your Babysitter

Today is the best day of my life!

Hello readers, it's Izzy again!You remember me from a few chapters ago? It's been awhile since you've seen me huh?

So as I get ready for today, I just want you guys to wish me luck! I've never actually babysat before so this will be a first time for me. Especially since Miss Drake has some of the coolest children I have ever seen! Some of them are super cute while others like the gunmetal grey one scare the living daylights out of me! Seriously why does she even keep that one around? I swear he's going to shoot me one day!

But I won't let him stop my training! He is just one footstep in my path of becoming a super sitter! If this means dealing with difficult children, so be it!

Enough of the chitchat! I've done my hair in my two tailed style with white ribbons today, buttoned up all the silver buttons on my favorite blouse, and tied my sneakers. Time to go do training with my favorite neighbor. All I have to do is knock on the door and wait for her-

Why is that pipsqueak grey one pointing a gun at me already? I just knocked on the door for crying out loud!

* * *

"Grumpy Leader? Who's at the door?"

Penny walked from the kitchen where she was making cookies with Megatron, Bulkhead, and Soundwave. The others were still taking naps on the living room floor. It had been three days since the incident at the store and Penny had to shop at a different store in another county to get her supplies. She had successfully obtained a buffer and some paint, much to Knockout's delight. She also got more oil for the bots and food for herself. To celebrate, she decided to bake some chocolate chip cookies to eat for desert. Of course she couldn't bake alone however. Megatron had awoken to find her mixing the dough and wanted to observe how she did it. It wasn't long before Bulkhead wandered into the room to watch as well. She didn't even hear Soundwave come in as he latched himself on his usual space on her back. Lazerbeak was also deployed and was leaning over her mixer to watch the ingredients blend together. A knock resounded on her door as she sent Megatron to answer it, only to remember that none of the of the other neighbors had seen the kids! A squeak came from outside as Penny turned the corner to see an ashen face Izzy holding her hands out as Megatron aimed his gun at her face.

"Put that down right now!" Penny said, hitting Megatron's arm with her wooden spoon. "Izzy is here to watch us work, not be turned into dust!"

Megatron reluctantly lowered his arm, but still gave a hard glare to Izzy. The girl in question stuck her tongue out at him, making him growl. Penny just sighed and shook her head at the twosome. She really didn't understand his animosity towards Izzy. The girl had a screw loose, but she wasn't anything to be wary about.

"I'm so sorry Izzy!" She picked up Megatron and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you come on in so that we can discuss how this babysitting job is going to work."

Izzy smiled and took her shoes off, leaving them at the door. Skipping towards the kitchen, she noticed the cookie batter in the bowl along with three of the robots with Penny. The green one gave her a friendly wave while the one with no face simply nodded. A small bird drone flew from the mixer and circled her head a couple of times before landing on Penny's shoulder.

Izzy and Penny sat down at the table as her employer pulled out a red binder. Inside the binder was a bunch of papers and pictures of each of the robot kids.

"Okay, so first of all, you need to learn the nicknames of each of the kids." Penny explained, giving her the large family photo. "Each one has a distinctive name I usually call them. For example," She pointed down to Megatron, who was holding her leg. "That one is Grumpy Leader. The one on my back is Slendy and the green one is Greenie."

"That's a cute nickname!" Izzy said, patting Bulkhead. He beeped as she did so. "What about the others?"

"Well than there's Small Leader, Doc, Bee, Speedy, Lil Lady, Cherry, Wings, Eyeball, and Goldface or Goldie."

"Got it! What about the drone?"

"I just call him Birdie."

"Okay, so what do I need to know about the bots in particular?" Izzy asked, taking out her notebook.

Penny took a deep breath as she opened the binder. "So each bot has a different way of coping, playing, sleeping, eating, and so on. I'll give you the know how for dealing with each one."

"Small Leader is usually the most obedient one. He doesn't fuss or fight unless he's in close proximity with Grumpy Leader. He likes to nap by the coffee table, with the purple blanket. When it comes to playing, he enjoys playing Follow the Leader! You never see him without Doc, so keep those two close."

"Doc on the other hand likes to keep to himself and always has a frown on his face. He has this toy wrench that he frequently throws, so be careful of that. He likes to nap under the coffee table with one of the red blankets. As for fun, just bring a good book about medical work. He seems to love playing with my First Aid kit."

"Bee is my youngest and is a total sweetheart. Be careful, he can get super clingy. He'll take any moment to snuggle. He also cries easily too, so keep his favorite stuffed bear around. He likes to sleep on me mostly, but he'll sleep on a big pillow on the floor. You can play a game of Hide and Seek with him, just don't lose him."

"Greenie is my gentle one, so you'll have no problems with him. Just keep him and Eyeball away from each other, they tend to fight. He sleeps on the long couch, usually curled up on the black pillow. He loves books with monsters in them! Playtime aside, just give him some blocks to build with."

"Speedy is my troublemaker and can wind up being the one getting hurt the most. You'll have to be fast to catch up with him. He tends to wear me out on certain days. But he looks up to Small Leader, so have him with you if you have to discipline him. He sleeps on the windowsill, so be careful if he falls over. He likes to race and play tag so you better have fast stamina."

"Lil Lady is the only female in the household. She'll respect you if you respect her. She's also the most helpful when it comes to cleaning up. Her naptime spot is on the big recliner, wrapped up in her red blanket. As for games, she'll play whatever."

"Grumpy Leader is the hardest to handle for various reasons. He is stubborn, hot tempered, and will kick and scream if he doesn't have his way. You have to have a thick skin and a firm sense of authority to get him to cooperate. He likes to sleep on the floor with Small Leader though because they share the blanket. Games aren't really his thing, he loves reading books though."

"Wings is another clingy one, but a rub on the wings should get him to release. He loves being rubbed there. He'll try to challenge your authority while driving Grumpy Leader crazy. All you have to do is give him attention and love. He sleeps on the top shelf of the bookcase. He loves it when you make him fly, that's his favorite game."

"Cherry is my snobby fashionista, so be prepared to get beeped out for your clothing choices. He loves to look in mirrors and will get you to buff him twice a day. He loves playing with Eyeball, so give the two something they can both play. He sleeps with him on the couch too."

"Eyeball acts just like Greenie, but a bit rougher. He likes to wreck things so keep him away from anything breakable. He also loves it when you gived him clay. That is something he can't break."

"Goldie is also respectful in his own way. He'll follow your orders as long as it doesn't put the others in danger. He sleeps underneath the couch, so watch your step. He's very quiet and would rather listen to you talk than play."

"Slendy is so quiet that he'll pop up out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of you. He also keeps a watchful eye out for everything so try not to do something bad while I'm gone. Dronie and him are always together so you cannot separate them. Keep your electronics out of reach if you don't want to be hacked. He sleeps by the t.v. His games are all on my tablet, so I'll give you the code."

Izzy took a ton of notes for her convience as Penny finished her explanation. Who knew these kids were so high maintenced!

"Now that you know what to do, let's put you to the test." Penny said, smiling gently at her. "You'll do fine sweetie, just don't panic and have fun!"

No sooner did she say that, the bots in the other room started to wake up.

* * *

 **Izzy will be put to the test! Will she pass with flying colors?**

 **The next few chapters will be dedicated to bonding time with Penny and her bots! What should she do with each bot?**

 **Until then: Penny takes the bots to school! What would be their best subjects?  
**


	11. Babysitter Blues

It was instantaneous.

As if Penny had shot off a bullet inside the house, all the optics of her children had turned on the second she mentioned Izzy's babysitting tryout started. The pinkette herself couldn't believe how quickly the kitchen filled up as tons of robotic children scurried in. Some of them gave her frightened looks while others just was curious. Knockout went and hugged on her leg, happy to see his crush again.

Izzy blinked down at the cherry mech and smiled. "I thought Cherry wasn't a hugger?"

"I thought he wasn't either. Guess that shows what I know about my kids." Penny said, but she knew why he was hugging her so hard. "Well let me put the cookies in the oven. In the meantime, take the rest of them to the living room and pull a book from the shelf. It's their reading time after all."

Some bots, like Bulkhead, whined at the prospect of silent reading. This was part of their punishment for running off the other day. Penny insisted that maybe if they read books, some of their energy would be spent on imagination instead of mischief. Optimus had no problem with grabbing a book from the shelf and reading it, since he wasn't included in the punishment himself. Izzy walked into the living room with the sparklings in tow. They watched her gently pry Knockout off her leg and place him next to Breakdown. Scanning the bookshelf, her eyes landed on a familiar book that she loved reading ever since she was little. She was surprised to find that Penny still kept the book in good condition.

* * *

 _"Read this one to me!" A smaller Izzy with her pink hair in a high ponytail squeaked. Penny was watching her and her brother while their parents were at work. The young girl smiled as Penny lifted her up and sat her down on her lap. Her brother, Daniel, came from the bathroom and plopped himself next to the young teen. His face was blushing hard as she smiled at him. Izzy stuck her tongue out at him, making him growl at her._

 _"Are you sure you want me to read this one? This is a rather old story with hardly any pictures at all." Penny said, looking at the novel in her hands. "Plus this was a book for one of my projects on Shakespeare."_

 _"But I wanna read it! The title looks cool!"_

 _"Fine...but don't come crying to me that it is the most boring book you've ever read."_

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet seems like the perfect book to read to you guys!" Izzy said, getting the dusty book from the shelf. She blew the cover, making dust rain from the edges of the books. Bee coughed as some landed on his face. Izzy sat down on the long couch and patted the ends to signal the others. They gave her a hesitant look before sitting down next around her. Bee and Starscream sat on either side of her, Knockout sitting directly on her lap. Breakdown sat by her right leg, keeping his one eye on Knockout. Arcee snuggled deeply into the pillow at one end of the couch while Ratchet snuggled on the other pillow on the other side. Dreadwing got his blanket and dragged it under the couch, poking his little helm out from the bottom. Optimus rested himself in front of her along with Bulkhead. Izzy smiled widely as she opened the battered book to reveal the yellow pages within. She wondered if Slendy and Grumpy Leader were going to join in on the story time, but figured they would be baking with Penny.

"Alright, so the story begins a long time ago in the countryside of fair Verona..."

* * *

"Slendy, can you check the timer to see if the cookies are done yet?"

Soundwave peeled away from the oven just long enough to see the timer on the countertop. He motioned Lazerbeak to fly up and check it for him, the little drone chirping with glee. Then he turned back towards Penny and displayed the time to her. Penny nodded at him and went back to the project at hand. The numbers had gone up on the house and she was afraid she was running out of time. Megatron was coloring with his crayons while watching her pay the bills. He leaned forward to see what she was writing. Penny noticed this and covered the papers with her hands. She didn't want them to notice, nor did she want them to see that she was worried for their safety. If she couldn't pay for the house by the end of the month, then they would all be on the streets. Not only would they be on the streets, but she would lose her kids as well. The thought of losing the most precious things in the world to her made her realize how serious the situation was. She would have to go back to school on Monday to teach her class once more along with extra shifts at the diner. Izzy could watch the kids if she could pass this trial run of hers. All she needed was a little more time...

The oven dinged loudly, signalling the end of the baking. Soundwave used his tentacles to reach for the handle on the oven, Lazerbeak flying to Penny to tell her that it was all ready. The orange haired woman patted his helm and got up from the chair to help Soundwave get the cookies from the oven. Black circles were around her eyes as she yawned. Taking her oven mitts, she gently took the numerous trays out the oven to let the cookies cool off. Megatron saw her swaying a bit, redness covering her face. He gave a worried beep and got out of his chair. Soundwave noticed this too, hopping up on the countertop to ask her what's wrong. Penny was about to tell them that she was okay when suddenly she started to see spots dancing in her eyes. Her legs gave out, making her body tumble to the floor.

This made Megatron and Soundwave freak out. Exclamation points danced on Soundwave's faceplate while Megatron huddled over his carrier. He placed a clawed servo on her forehead, only for him to withdraw his servo in shock. She was burning hot, her breathing was fast and frantic. He had never seen her do this before nor did he like it one bit.

"Soundwave, get the medics and bring them in here! We have to save her, we need her!" He commanded, scared out of his wits. His sparkling processor couldn't handle all this sadness, the sight of his carrier being ill made him want to growl. There was nothing he could do in this form to help her, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Soundwave nodded, hurrying into the living room to find Izzy reading the book to his brethren. They all seemed enthralled at the way she was reading, her eyes full of life and arms waving dramatically. It would appear that they were finally calm around her babysitting them. He tugged her leg, making her stop from having to describe the elusive ballroom setting that the two heroes had found themselves in.

"What is it Slendy? Is there something wrong?" She asked, not seeing any emotion on his faceplate. "Do you need something? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head before displaying the picture of the fatigued Penny on his screen. Izzy gasped and got up from the chair. The rest of the sparklings saw the picture and promptly freaked out themselves. Izzy could've smacked herself at the moment. She was the babysitter, and she had to remain calm in order to keep the kids calm. She took a deep breath and put on a serious face. It was time to be mature.

"Slendy, take me to the kitchen. Doc, go grab the First Aid kit. I'm sure you know where that is. Cherry go and help him. Speedy I need you and Goldie to go into the bathroom and fetch me a wet washcloth. Make sure the water is cold. Small Leader go get me her blanket on her bed. Eyeball and Greenie get me the white bottle from the cabinet in her bedroom. Bee, Wings, and Lil Lady, go and gather the pillows so that we can make a makeshift bed on this couch." Izzy clapped her hands as the bots and cons stared at her in awe. She had a great sense of leadership that made them all admire her. Seeing that they hadn't moved, Izzy said. "Get going, we don't have much time! If she doesn't cool down and take her medicine, she's going to flatline on us!"

That seemed to spark them as all the bots dispersed to do their jobs. They all had one thing that ran throughout their processors.

 _Hang in there Carrier..._

* * *

 **So the Babysitter Arc is coming to an end soon. What's going to happen to Penny? Will she make it through?**

 **Be ready for the next arc, Back to School!**

 **Until then: What color backpacks would each bot have?**


	12. The Littlest Caretakers

**Left you guys on a cliffhanger last time! But we must figure out if Penny will be okay after all! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Mother of the Transformers..._

 _Penny has been gifted with the best kids around. Armed with weapons and having the ability of transformation, they are the Autobots and the Decepticons from Cybertron. Each of them has a special trait about them that makes life around her neighborhood more interesting. They've even made friends with the neighborhood crazy girl Izzy and the book loving miscreant Tanya. Life with the Transformers will be action packed and fun for all!_

Okay even I have to admit that was a bit corny. Who writes this stuff and thinks the readers haven't caught up yet? What are we, a book series? Let me do the dialogue for now.

Hello readers, Izzy here! If you've read the last chapter, then you know about the whole incident involving Miss Drake passing out in front of us and making a big fuss around the house. Of course who wouldn't freak out at the sight of your beloved neighbor on the ground passed out? To make matters worse, her kids are some sort of alien babies with robot features.

True story.

So I bet your wondering, "Will Penny be alright?", "Is she going to survive?", and all that jazz. To answer your question...

We may have to go back a couple of hours...

* * *

"Okay gently place her on the couch."

Megatron made to attempt to listen to Izzy, but did what she commanded. The frail looking form of his caretaker made him realize just how fragile human life forms were. Here was the woman who had given up her time and love for a bunch of creatures like him. Izzy watched as he placed a servo on the woman's face in sadness. Despite his outward appearance, she found herself unable to look away at his pain. What she wanted to do was hug him, but feared the cannon that would be pointed at her if she even tried. He had some good in him after all, even if he was a little rough around the edges.

Ratchet and Knockout walked into the living room with the First Aid kit in both their servos. Knockout saw the state that Penny was in and quickly hopped onto the couch to help remedy her. Ratchet only rolled his optics at the brash way he was doing things. Megatron growled at his medic and shooed him off Penny's face.

"What do you think you're doing? You're going to make her be in more pain!" He yelled, rushing over to comfort her sleeping face. "It's alright, you are going to be fine."

"Megatron, we are going to have to check her vitals. Can you please let us touch her body?" Ratchet said, opening the kit.

"Very well, but tell Knockout to be careful with her. If she gets too damaged, you're all going to suffer my wrath." He snarled, moving away from Penny's face. Izzy shook her head as he only walked towards the recliner and hopped on it to watch the medics work. She herself went over to help the two as well.

"Do you two need some help? I do have a bit of experience with fatigue." She said, the two allowing her to help. Smokescreen and Dreadwing came from the bathroom with the wet washcloth and gave it to her. Izzy pressed the wet cloth on Penny's forehead, cooling her down a bit. She was grateful that she at least knew how to do this from years of watching her mother help her brother.

"What's her status Doc?" Smokescreen asked Ratchet, who was scanning Penny.

"She's fine for now, a bit worn out and tired for now." Ratchet replied, patting his carrier's arm.

"After a nice long rest and some water she should be fine." Knockout confirmed his thoughts exactly.

"Penny just has to heal, if not we are doomed." Dreadwing said sadly, not wanting another family member close to his spark dying on him. He had already lost Skyquake, he didn't need to lose Penny too.

Prime came into the living room with the blanket behind him. The poor sparkling was struggling as he pulled the rather large blanket behind him. Izzy leapt from the floor and took the blanket out of his servos.

"Thank you Small Leader." She said nicely, patting his head gently. "You did a good job." Placing the bots on the floor, she laid the blanket across Penny's body. The orange haired woman snuggled deeply in the sheets. The bots sighed in relief at the sight of her moving a bit.

Bee, Starscream, and Arcee came in with tons of pillows in their arms. Bee made a whining voice with his vocalizer when he saw Penny. Starscream stared at the body of his beloved caretaker and let small tears run down his faceplate. Arcee couldn't bare to watch her while she placed pillows around her. First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper, and she didn't want to think Penny would be next. With a heavy spark, she threw herself onto Penny and started to sob long and hard.

"PENNY!" Her voice was filled with so much anguish that it made everyone around her feel pain in their sparks. "PLEASE COME BACK TO US! WE NEED YOU!"

"Arcee..." Prime watched her just cry blue tears upon Penny's body. There were no arms to comfort her, no loving smile to assure her that everything would be alright. The others came into the room, watching Arcee cry. The only femme in the group wept bitter tears for their carrier's recovery. Izzy felt her own heart shatter in pieces as she gently took the pill bottle from Breakdown. Tears had finally broke on the teen's face as she lifted her neighbor's head and helped her swallow the pill. Then she gave Penny a tight hug. Her favorite sitter, the only one who could tolerate her crazy nature was asleep from whatever was making her weak. Izzy decided she would stay over to take care of the kids while Penny was out.

"You guys stay right here. I need to call my parents to tell them I am staying over to help you out." She said, walking into the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

When she left, Megatron got from the recliner and shuffled towards Arcee. The autobots were worried he might do something rash. But to their and everyone's surprise, he only went by Arcee to sob alongside her. Massive tears broke from the once mighty warrior of Cybertron as he roared in sorrow. One by one the rest of them picked a part of Penny to cry over, everyone sobbing loudly and wailing. Bee and Starscream snuggled under her arms to cry in her chest. Breakdown and Knockout opted for her legs as they hugged them tightly. Bulkhead positioned himself into her abdomen. Optimus cried into her left arm while Ratchet did right. Dreadwing went to one of the side pillows closest to her body and cried. Soundwave clutched her hair tightly, tiny sobs escaping from behind his mask. Lazerbeak had tangled himself in her hair as well, chirping sadly at his fallen friend. Penny was unresponsive, not knowing that her children were suffering from their lost connection with her.

"Penny I miss you." Bee spoke quietly.

"I can't function without your love." Starscream said.

"You just have to get better." Bulkhead whispered.

"Fight whatever is keeping you down." Dreadwing urged.

"I miss how you always keep me clean." Knockout admitted.

"Who will hold me when I get scared?" Breakdown asked sadly.

"Chase me again please. Tell me to slow down." Smokescreen practically begged.

"Penny, you will live through this." Ratchet said.

" _Penny: Best carrier ever. Soundwave: Wants her love again."_ Soundwave said in his real voice.

"My spark doesn't feel right with you in it." Arcee sobbed, her tears rolling faster.

"By the Allspark, don't go into the well just yet." Optimus cried, his optics misted with tears.

"Penny...you taught me what love feels like. I couldn't bare life without you in it." Megatron's chest heaved heavily. "If you can hear me, I want to apologize for anything I've done to hurt you or the others. I promise I'll be good! I want to change for your sake!"

Their cries continued throughout the night while Izzy watched them from the recliner. Her own face was caked with dry tears while she slept with them. All of them wanted the same thing. They had all united as one for the person that changed their lives.

A blue glow came from all their sparks as Penny's body started to glow as well. Somewhere in her heart, a connection was growing. A small faint light shone a bit as it called out for their sparks. An electric feeling ran throughout her body as she began to feel their emotions, their thoughts, their love for her. She saw their pasts, saw the pain and sorrow they had each gone through. For the first time ever, these little sparklings had formed a carrier bond with a human woman.

What they missed was her eyes opening up and the first words she uttered after the event.

"My dear sparklings..."

* * *

 **This concludes our Babysitting arc! Bet you didn't see that plot twist coming. I was crying most of the chapter writing this out. My heart doesn't like seeing children crying. Now that Penny knows what they are, what will happen now?**

 **Until then: What kind of friends should the sparklings make in school?**


	13. Special Fluff Chapter

**I've made a special chapter starring the bots and Penny of course! Thanks fans for all your constant support for this story and enjoy the cuteness!***

* * *

It all started when Penny decided to take the bots out in the backyard to blow off some energy from breakfast. How quickly she forgot that it had rained the night before, creating massive mud puddles everywhere. This was only made worse when she discovered they could all transform into cars and planes.

Penny had stepped inside to grab her galoshes only to come back out to find all of them tossing mudballs at each other like projectiles. Starscream had taken mud in his arms and divebombing Bumblebee. Breakdown was chasing Bulkhead, using his hammer to pound mud on his frame. Dreadwing hid behind the lawn chair while Smokescren threw mud at the chair. Suddenly, he found himself covered in tons of mud that had exploded from the mud balloon that Dreadwing had flung. Soundwave hid behind the tree, Laserbeak floating above him as he was ambushed by Arcee, who was flinging mud at him. Optimus and Megatron were wrestling each other in the massive mud puddle, Megatron having quite the advantage. Penny noticed that Ratchet and Knockout had wisely chosen to stay inside the treehouse and watched the carnage from above. She sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. They just had to going mud all over the place didn't they? She walked out into the battlefront, the mudballs stopped flying and the bots stopped fighting. Starscream landed on the ground while Dreadwing got from behind the chair. Arcee ceased her mud flinging while Laserbeak flew towards Penny happily. Penny patted the small drone as it landed on her shoulder. Bumblebee started to waddle towards her as well, his entire frame thick with mud.

"Penny!" He exclaimed happily, hugging her jeans, covering them with mud. "Are you ready to play with us now?"

"What in the world is going on out here? I leave for two seconds and the entire yard looks like a total warzone!" She screamed, all of them coming towards her. She crossed her arms and gave them all a stern look."Can anyone please explain to me what went wrong here?"

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Penny, we all wanted to play together, but it we sorta got carried away."

"But then Starscream flung some mud at me!" Bumblebee said, climbing his way up her leg. "That's when the real fight started."

"Breakdown was only trying to defend Knockout until Smokescreen started to toss mud at me." Dreadwing put his two cents in, glaring at the rowdy autobot.

"I only did it because Soundwave jumped into the puddle where Arcee was playing!" Smokescreen said.

"Uh huh, and why was Megatron fighting Optimus again?" She picked up the small tyrant and brought him to her face. "What have I told you about fighting the others? I thought enough timeouts would get through your head."

"Carrier! Optimus started it!" Little Megatron whined, flailing his arms around in discomfort. "I was just trying to finish what he started."

"Optimus did not start the fight!" Ratchet and Knockout approached the group after making it down from the tree house. "Megatron flung some mud at him and-!"

"ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE HOW THIS ALL STARTED ANYMORE!" Penny said, putting Megatron down and raising a hand. "You guys are filthy and covered in mud. I was trying to have a relaxing day, but I guess you leave me no choice." There was an air of menace that came off from her as they all backed away slowly. Penny chuckled evilly as a glint came off her eyes. "You guys are in need of a bath."

* * *

Knockout was happy to receive a free car wash from Penny. He had grown to love being pampered by her after she had purchased a buffer and many delicate soaps for everyone. He was in the bathroom with her as she filled up the tub to the brim with steamy water. Using her elbow, she tested it to make sure it was just right. Knockout gleefully helped put the bubble soap in to make the bathtub sparkle with bubbles.

"Thanks again K.O, although it's strange really." Penny said, putting in some various toys. "You seem to be the only one who enjoys getting washed throughly. All the others want a quick bath or playtime in the tub."

"What can I say, I love it when you bathe me! You scrub in all the right places!" He replied, sitting on the toilet. "Bathtime is my time to get to know you better!"

Penny patted his helm and gave him a smile. "Okay my little fashionista, you go round up the others. I need to see if we have enough water toys for the bunch of you."

Knockout nodded and leapt off the toilet. He ran out the door to get the others in the foyer. Penny shook her head before turning her attention back to the tub. Millions of bubbles floated everywhere while toy boats, guns, and bath puppets floated gently. She also remembered to put the duck that Soundwave affectionately named "Duckybeak" in the water for him. Taking a step back, she turned the water off and smiled at the finished product of her kiddie tub. A light knock was heard as Optimus tapped the door, asking for entrance. Penny giggled and thought of an idea.

"If it isn't King Optimus of the Drake estate!" She said with flourish, opening the door for him. "You're bubble bath awaits, my lord."

Optimus was taken aback for a second before he realized that she was playing a game. He smiled at her and walked in with his head up with pride.

"Good morrow to you, Queen Penny." He said in an equally regal voice. "I hope that our bathtime will be most pleasant."

"Of course it shall, for I have decreed it!"

He laughed as she picked him up and gently set him in the tub. Bumblebee followed in after with Smokescreen, then Arcee and Bulkhead clambered in as well.

"Welcome to the Royal Tub, Prince Smokescreen," Smokescreen grinned and puffed his chest as she put him in. "Knights Bee and Bulk," The duo saluted her as she out them in. "The lovely Lady Arcee," Arcee laughed as she was placed in. Ratchet walked in after, still grumbling at the prospect of a bath. "And Mage Ratchet!" He gave her a shocked look as she placed him in the tub. "The Royal Court of King Optimus has arrived!"

All the autobots laughed at her bowing funny just as the decepticons walked in. Megatron raised a eyebrow at her antics while Starscream sighed with admiration. Dreadwing also gave her a goofy grin. Knockout hopped up and down excitedly while Breakdown tried to calm him. Soundwave said nothing, but smiled behind his mask. Penny stopped what she was doing and smiled at the cons.

"Why if it isn't King Megatron and his court!" She said, making Megatron even more confused. "My Lord Megatron, you must get into the Royal tub!"

It took Megatron five seconds before he realized that she was talking to him. He smiled at being called "lord" and played along with her. "Thank you Carrier Penny. You have my permission to escort me to the bath!" With that, he raised his arms as Penny plopped him in the tub.

"Hey! I want to be king too!" Starscream screeched, waving his arms. "No fair!"

Penny groaned internally as she picked him up, giving him a kiss on the wings. "But then who will be my little prince?"

Starscream blushed bright blue as he was put into the tub. He was her Prince Charming like in the stories she read them every night? He smiled widely, not feeling the glare that was radiating from Bumblebee.

"Sir Dreadwing, Sir Breakdown, you are the knights of his royal highness." Penny picked them both up and put them in the tub. "Protect him with your very lives."

"I shall be like the knights in the book with that kid king!" Dreadwing exclaimed, splashing water around.

"Can I be a mage? I want to be a mage!" Knockout said, Penny agreeing with him as she put him in the tub. That left Soundwave, who was latched on her back once more, getting her muddy. She took him off and put him him next to Duckybeak.

"And you shall be the spy!" She declared, making him nod while he played with the duck.

"Now I have both kingdoms playing in harmony in the bath! Queen Penny has done it again!" She said, getting the sponge ready to wash their dirty frames. The rest of the bots splashed water, played with the toy boats, and shot each other with the water guns.

"Wait...Carrier Penny is a queen?" Megatron asked, spraying water on Starscream. "Does that mean she is married to a king?"

Penny squeaked and blushed at that question. She shook her head rapidly. "No honey, I rule my kingdom alone. But someday I will find someone to love and care for like I do with you guys."

"I'll be your Prince Charming, Queen Penny!" Starscream yelled, swimming to the edge of the tub. "We can get married and live in a bigger castle than King Megatron or King Optimus!"

"Wait a minute, I want to marry Queen Penny!" Smokescreen said, pushing him into the water. "She deserves a sparkmate with redeeming qualities!"

"Correction: I will marry Queen Penny." Everyone turned to face Sounwave who squeaked Duckybeak. "Soundwave: Superior Sparkmate!"

"No way! I wanna marry Penny! She and I will be a couple!" Bumblebee said, aiming his gun at Sounwave before firing.

Megatron snarled at this before splashing the whole left side of the tub. "She won't be marrying either of you because I am king! And kings always marry beautiful queens!" He glared at Optimus on the other side. "Don't try to interfere with my courting either Prime!"

Penny sighed as the water went flying all over the place. She could really use a long vacation or have Izzy babysit them while she went to the park. Sighing, she took Knockout and started to wash his frame while his engine purred in delight. _I guess I'll have to wait until they settled down before I wash them._

* * *

Ten minutes went by and she had successfully washed all of them, dried and fluffed them, and put them on the couch. Satisfied, she went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for them and her. Putting all the oil into separate cups and a turkey and cheese sandwich on her plate, she walked into the living room to find a pillow fort and a blanket fort in the midst of her living room.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Penny knew that she was to expect a big mess in her living room.

She sighed as she placed the plate down on the coffee table and walked into the middle of the living room. When she called them knights and kings, she didn't think they would take it to the next level! On one side of the room was the sloppily put together product of a blanket fort complete with chairs and seat cushions. A red face doodled in marker on a piece of paper was taped to the front. On the other side was a fortified pillow fort with her recliner making it nice and sturdy. A purple face drawn by colored pencil was on the front taped down too. Penny shook her head, taking a bite out of her sandwich doing so.

"Who should I visit first?" She wondered aloud, her lips covered with mayo. "I guess I'll go to the blanket fort."

Crawling down on her knees, Penny slipped underneath the massive comforter that covered the outside wall of the base. When she got inside, her mouth dropped significantly. It was like an actual castle in there! Stuffed animals were propped against the wall wearing box armor and helmets. Doodles of all the bots were placed on the walls. Penny crawled deeper to find that there were several layers of the blanket fort that she had yet to discover! She went to walk forward, but found herself falling down into a bunch of blankets.

"King Optimus! Queen Penny has just arrived!" She heard from the layers of blankets over her head. A pair of servos reached out and brought her out of the pile of blankets. Gasping for air, she looked down to see Arcee wearing a tiara on her helm.

"Why are you wearing a tiara?" She asked her, fixing it so it wouldn't fall off.

"I'm a lady in waiting, so I wanted to look pretty!" Arcee replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a blanket wall. "Come on! The entire court is waiting for your arrival."

"What do you mean by-!" Penny's eyes widen as Arcee pushed down the blanket wall to reveal the rest of her blue eyed colored friends sitting around a pillow table. Optimus had a crown on his helm and a red blanket around his neck like a cape. Smokescreen also had a crown on his head along with a blue cape. Bumblebee and Bulkhead wore box armor and helmets too, Bee holding a tin sword. Poor Ratchet had a wizard's hat on his head and a magic wand in his servos.

"Queen Penny!" Smokescreen went over to her and gave her a hug. "You finally came to pledge your allegiance to the good side of the kingdom!"

Penny raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? What do you mean "good side"?"

"King Optimus is trying to make a peace treaty so that we can join our kingdoms in harmony." Bumblebee said, trying to walk over. "He thinks it would be wise to make peace, not war."

"I think it's done!" Optimus held up the lined paper that was covered with scratch marks, crayon smudges, and pictures. "All we need to do is have Penny sign it so we can join our kingdoms!" He gave her a red crayon. "Sign here please!"

"You know, your majesty..." Smokescreen leaned over and whispered into Optimus' ear receptors. "If I marry Queen Penny, then the kingdom would become one quicker."

Penny, who was fixing Bulkhead's mace, overheard this and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Smokescreen to try and court her rather than have her sign the peace treaty. Arcee also rolled her optics at her friend's ridiculous nature. Ratchet took this as a moment to whack him with his magic wand.

"Ow! It was just a suggestion!" Smokescreen exclaimed, rubbing his aching helm. "I'm a prince, I need to marry a powerful woman."

"Wouldn't King Optimus be able to marry her since she is a queen?" Arcee chimed in her opinion. Ratchet nodded in agreement, making the prince's ego deflate a bit.

"She's right Smokescreen, you would need to be a king to marry her." He said, waving his wand at him. "And frankly I think Optimus would be a great king with Penny ruling by his side."

It was official: No more knight stories in the household after today. Suddenly, something flew in the corner of the blanket fort. In her limited line of sight, she could make out the small whizzing form of Lazerbeak, who was no doubt spying on them. She pointed towards the drone, only to see the others around her starting to argue. Sighing, she slipped out of the blankets and followed the small drone to the pillow fort. Penny was already amazed at the sight of the Autobot fort, so what did the Decepticons have to bring to the table?

* * *

There was already a hole in the fort big enough for her to crawl through, so she scooted inside to find yet again how talented her children were. The pillow fort was so comfy and cozy, yet sturdy and fortified to the highest degree. Penny noticed the path was built with the blocks she had given them on their last trip to the toy store. Following Lazerbeak, she found herself in the middle of the fort with her recliner as a large throne which held Megatron. He was wearing a paper crown similar to Optimus and a purple cape wrapped around his neck. A smile had found its way on his lips as he saw Penny looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"I'm guessing you too are also trying to form an alliance with me?" She asked the small mech, who in turn gave her a sharp nod.

"Yes, but unlike those goodie goodies over at the blanket fort, I want your hand in marriage to form the alliance." He said, straight to the point and full of seriousness. "With you ruling by my side, we can take siege to the blanket fort and rule the kingdom."

"Wait...since when do kings fake siege to other kings castles? I haven't even read stories like that to you guys!"

"But it says so right here!" Knockout finally came into the fort, a red wizard's hat on his head. In his hands was a book from Penny's history section of the bookshelf. "We read those big books!"

"Okay I stand corrected then." Penny said, shrugging her shoulders. "Though I have to ask, where are the others?"

"I told them to do some minor reconnaissance." Megatron said, leaping from the couch. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you say yes and we can get married."

"Um...gee Megatron I'm flattered, but I am worried that the others might get a bit..." Her voice started to trail as she tried to fumble over her words, but to no avail. "What would happen if I said no?"

"Said no to what?" The screechy voice of her winged prince walked inside the fort. His crown was a bit lopsided, but he wore it with pride. When he saw Penny inside the fort, he hastily fixed it up. "Megatron! You are trying to steal my bride!"

"How can I steal what's not yours Prince Starscream?" Megatron said in a mocking voice. Penny facepalmed and hot into the middle of the two before they started to bicker again.

"Cut it out you two!" She said sharply, giving them both glares. "And you never answered my question Megatron. What would happen if I said no?"

Megatrong gave her an evil grin. "Then I shall kill those over at the blanket fort!"

"Try that again because we don't kill family members."

"Fine! We will iniate a merciless pillow fight that will make them very hurt."

"A little better, but you won't get away with this!" Penny acted, looking very determined. She started go crawl out of the base. "I will protect them!"

"You are going to let her go my lord?" Knockout asked Megatron, who was grinning.

"Well she never did say no..."

"She also didn't say yes either!" Starscream pumped his fist. "I still have chance to swipe her from you! Then I shall ascend the throne and take over the kingdom!" He laughed as he ran out the base, leaving an angered Megatron and confused Knockout.

"That's it." Megatron growled, grabbing his pillow weapon. "I will destroy him and take Queen Penny for myself."

* * *

 **Can Penny save the good kingdom from the bad one? And will she survive the pillow fight to the death? Find out next time!**

 **Until then: What kind of evil plan does King Megatron have in mind?**


	14. Back to School

**I recommend you listen to "Back to School" from Grease 2 to get into the chapter!**

* * *

A few days had past since the incident, but it affected the bots a lot. Megatron stayed true to his word as he caused little trouble for his caretaker and had resorted to helping her out with many task. Penny herself had a sudden revelation of learning all their names via the vision she had received from her sudden illness. They were happy that she had learned their names, but preferred to stick to their nicknames around her. So it was a nice weekend of fun and merriment for them all.

Although some things changed, some remained the same. She made them all read and play outside to prepare for the school she'd gotten them enrolled into. A few tweaks and she had managed to get them enrolled at the same Elementary school she worked in. She had to inform Principal Danvers that her kids were a "special" case. The principal didn't mind at all! He told her that the children were always welcomed to come and learn like everyone else. Penny was ecstatic that her kids would be treated like equals, but worried about how they would handle bullying and the playground tier.

Maybe she was overthinking things as usual.

* * *

"Is it really true that we are going to a human school today?"

"That's what Penny told us."

"I don't wanna go! Why can't we stay at home with her?"

"We don't even look like humans!"

Penny hummed in delight as she made breakfast and lunch for all of them at the counter. Earlier in the weekend, she took Optimus and Megatron out for back to school shopping for all of them. They had gotten supplies, backpacks, lunch boxes, and other essential items for school. Megatron insisted that he would get a gray and purple backpack to keep his "battle gear" in. Penny wasn't sure what he meant by that, but got him the bag anyways. Optimus picked out the other backpacks for the rest of the group.

Her train of thought was ruined when she felt a small tug on her pants. Looking down, she saw Bee giving her a cute look before lifting up his cup.

"More please." He asked, his blue optics shining with innocence.

One more thing happened the night Penny made a carrier bond with the bots. Now they could speak in her native tongue more fluently. The books helped as well.

"No time Bee! School starts in fifteen minutes and not one of you is fully dressed." Penny picked him up and ushered the bots from the table. "Hoodies on, faces cleaned, and backpacks at the ready! Anyone who is late gets left, and we all know how serious I mean by that."

Starscream set an involuntary shiver down his spine at the memory. She left him in a parking lot before coming back for him.

They all scampered upstairs to their room while Soundwave stayed with Penny. His black and purple hoodie was already on while his black backpack slung lazily over his shoulder. His faceplate had a five minute timer displayed. Penny patted his helm before planting a quick kiss in it.

"Always on time as usual. Why can't the others act like you when it comes to this kind of stuff?" She asked him, wiping his faceplate with a towel. "It's such a hassle to get them up in the morning...from my bed no less!"

" _Carrier: Has nice bed. Bots: Love to cuddle her."_ Soundwave answered, adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"Then I guess I'll have to get a bigger bed for all of us then or make your bed more comfortable."

 _"Penny: Does not need to worry. Money: Big problem."_

It had come to a point in her life that Penny really needed help with keeping the bills payed so that she and her kids could at least have a more suitable life. Soundwave and Lazerbeak had taken the liberty into helping her in the wee hours at night with her finances. He had surprisingly good math skills when it came to accounting. Lazerbeak was also great for keeping them both up.

"I know, but this is why I have to get back to work. You guys deserve so much better than the life you have now. I feel as if I didn't give you enough, you all would be suffering."

"What are you talking about?" It was Megatron, walking down with his backpack on. "You provide enough for us Penny! You are the most hardworking, caring carrier that I have ever come to know!" He ran against her and gave her a tight hug. "Don't think we won't love you if you ran out of money. We will find a way to get back to normal."

"Our lives are anything but normal." Penny said, but patted his helm. She turned her direction upwards. "COME ON GUYS! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The sound of scuffling and her hairdryer being turned on made her groan. Knockout needed to stay out of her beauty bin.

* * *

The ride to LakeWood Elementary was an excited one. For once, Penny wasn't driving to work alone. The bots were all excited to be starting a school year with children their ages and human! Bee was coloring in his bug coloring book that Penny bought him one day. Bulkhead was fiddling with his backpack strap. Knockout was having Breakdown polish him one last time. Arcee was reading a book along with Optimus. Smokescreen was playing with his new toy car, making zooming noises. Dreadwing was fixing his pencil box. Starscream was singing with the radio. Megatron was containing his groans at his horrible screeching. Ratchet was trying to stuff a medical kit inside his bag. Soundwave was quietly playing on her phone, changing the apps and updating her software.

What? It paid to have a kid gifted with technology.

She pulled up in the giant circle that hugged the school property and parked the car. It would have to move in a few due to the buses, but Penny had to get into her classroom to start the day and to drop her kids off. One by one the cybertronian children hopped out the car and walked behind her, in awe at the school building. It was pretty old given the red bricks and greying sidewalk. The windows were washed and had colorful pictures on them ranging from smiley suns and rainbows. The door even had a bunch of flowers on them. They walked down a long corridor where different teachers were resided in different classrooms. Each classroom had a number on it from 1 to 5. They saw a few doors with Pre-K and K on them too. Penny walked them down the hallways before stopping in front of the rooms with a 2 on the front. One room was decorated with orange glitter and streamres while the other room had pictures of various animals.

"Optimus, Starscream, Bulkhead, Dreadwing, and Ratchet are in this room." She gestured towards the animal room. "While Bee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Megatron, Knockout, and Breakdown are in the the other one." She pointed at the orange room.

"What about Soundwave? Where is he going?" Smokescreen asked, giving the bot a strange look.

"Soundwave got placed in the TAG group! His test scores were off the charts!"

"What's TAG? Isn't that the game we play in the yard?" Bee questioned.

"No and yes. Tag is the game we play that Smokey always wins at. TAG is for the Gifted and Talented students."

"I'm gifted and talented, so why am I not in the group?" Starscream whined, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Screamy, school rules are school rules. Which brings up my next point..." Penny leaned down to face them all. "If I hear that one of you is being a bullying or causing trouble, there will be consequences. Both of these teachers are good friends of mine so they will tell me if you are being naughty."

They all nodded. Penny placed one last kiss on their helms before heading down the fifth grade hallway with Soundwave. The bots all gave each other one last look before heading into their new classes. Their new adventure had just begun!

* * *

 **And that's the first part of the Back to School arc! What will happen now that our bots are in different classes?**

 **So now, it is you're turn to be part of the action! I need some kids to be part of the story so readers with some imaginative OCs are now welcomed! We need classmates people so think small and tiny! A bully, a popular girl, even a weirdo can be accepted. Just leave in the comments on what kind of character you want the bots to interact with.**

 **Until then: What would be their favorite subjects?**


	15. The Animal Room

_Oh this is so nervewrecking! I-I-I hope I can c-c-control these kids!_

 _So you must be the audience Penny told me about. My name is Phylla Genera, the Animal Room teacher for second grade. This will be the fourth year teaching and I haven't had students like this before. The fact that my best friend has children now is surprising indeed. But this takes things to a whole new level when she tells me they were robots! Can you even teach robots? But I hope I do a good job with them! My best friend is counting on me!_

 _Oh here they are now! Wish me luck!_

* * *

Mrs. Genera wiped the board down of all substances from the last school year. Her long magenta hair cascaded down her back as the door opened to reveal Optimus, Starscream, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Dreadwing. All of them looked at her with curious optics, holding their backpacks in their servos. They all had hoodies on with different colors and patterns on them. The one in front had a smile on his face that reminded her of the smile her father would give her to comfort her at night. Behind him was one face that a grandfather would relate to, grumpy and irritable. The green one gave her a big dopey smile as he ran up and gave her hug on her leg. She momentarily freaked out inside at the child touching her, shivering a bit inside. The other two with the red eyes was looking around the classroom with interest, the snobbish looking one with a look of pure excitement.

Mrs. Genera's class was often called the "Dead Animal" room by many of the students. It was a fact that she loved animals so much that she kept them around the classroom. A bear pelt was hung on the ceiling, it's maw wide and open. The wallpaper had different ecosystems on them, ranging from African savanna to Artic tundra. Each desktop had a name tag with a different animal pattern on them. Stuffed animals littered the cabinet tops, their beady eyes peering at all the students. Posters of the animal kingdom classifications were put up around the room. But the crown jewel was the science station in the back of the room. A bookshelf containing only books relating to animals were neatly placed and organized by category. Massive empty tanks were placed back there as well, ready to be filled with Mrs. Genera's class pets.

"Um...can you please let go of my leg?" The timid teacher asked Bulkhead quietly. The green bot obliged after seeing her scared face. He cocked his head to the side, curious at why his teacher had a redden face.

"You have no reason to fear us Mrs...?" Optimus reassured her, making her calm down a bit.

"My, you talk well for someone of your age!" Genera exclaimed, her face flushing quite scarlet now. "Do you read a lot of books?"

"Does he?" Starscream answered sarcastically, finally finding his desk and sitting in it. "He always has his helm in a book! He probably brought some to class today as well!"

Optimus gave a sheepish look before stuffing the eight books he had brought from home in his backpack.

"I don't mind if you have books out dear. I love a good reader! You will do well in my class!" Genera said, making him take a book out. "What about you others? Miss Drake has talked great things about you all!"

"I am Starscream and I will enjoy having this class!"

"Dreadwing ma'am and you shall get no trouble from me."

"Nice to meet you! My name's Bulkhead!"

"I'm Ratchet, I like being a medic."

"Wow! She wasn't kidding about you guys being blunt either." Genera said, sweat dropping. "Well it will be nice to see you interacting with the rest of the students. Some of them usually come early in days like this, but you should adjust rather quickly. I am also to warn you about class policies and behavior, but I'm sure most of you know that Miss a Drake will get messages from me regarding any misconduct."

Before either of them could reply, a familiar African-American girl walked in the door with a rather loud BANG! Tanya looked around the room with awe and wonder before her eyes rested on the startled teacher and new students. A certain student in particular caught her eye as she ran over to where he was standing.

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor!" She hugged Optimus, causing him to topple over with her on top of him. "Remember me Optimus?"

"Tanya? The girl I met at the library?" Optimus recalled, his face still holding bewilderment. He hadn't expected her to be here at all. "What ar you doing here?"

"Duh! We have the same class apparently!" She got off him and picked him up from the floor. "I can finally have intelligent conversations with a normal person this year!"

"Optimus, aren't you going to introduce you to your friend?" Ratchet said, eyeing Tanya suspiciously.

"Oh yes! This is Tanya Carson, the girl who recommended those cool medical books for us!"

"Wait...this is the strange girl you met?" Dreadwing came from the back of the room to see her closely. "She sure is dressing funnily."

"Hey! My mommy picked this outfit for me!" Tanya said, placing her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't be talking like that to me hoodie boy!"

"Already causing trouble, huh Tanya?" Another girl walked in and waved at her. She had shoulder-length naturally blonde with brown highlights hair that's curly at the end, cerulean blue eyes with gold ring around pupil and a fair skin tone. She wore a royal blue shirt with beige skirt, black leggings, and blue flats with golden roses. On her back was her blue, gold, and black plaid backpack. "The school year hasn't even started yet!"

"Yo Nadia! I see you have new highlights! They look so cute!" Tanya commented, making the girl blush slightly.

"Thanks, my mom let me get them over the summer." Nadia then noticed the newer students standing by Mrs. Genera. "Are they new? I've never seen them before."

"Yeah, we just got here today!" Bulkhead said from his seat.

"I like those strange markings in your head follicles as well." Starscream leaned closer to see them. "Cool..."

Nadia twirled her hair on her finger. "I just added highlights and now everyone keeps giving me compliments!"

"Ah girls, can you go find your seats?" Mrs Genera asked, her face a bit worried for not talking in awhile. "This classroom fills up fast."

They both nodded and went to hunt for their seats. Tanya smiled as her chair was placed by Optimus. Nadia sighed happily, getting the back window seat away from the front. Nice place to relax and work, just as Che liked it.

The door opened again to reveal another blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She wore a red sundress that complimented her tanned skin, white flats, and a red handband in her hair. On her back was a red backpack decorated with glitter. She looked extremely uncomfortable, making the bots worry.

Mrs Genera leaned down to her level and smiled. "And what is your name sweetie?"

"Alexandra..." She muttered quietly, shying away from her teacher's gaze. "You can call me Alex if you want to."

"Alex..." Ratchet heard her along with the others. "Wonder why she is so scared."

"Go ahead and find your seat." Mrs. Genera instructed her gently, lest making her more frightened. Poor Alex nodded as she walked quietly around to find her chair, which was on the far right side of the room.

The bots thought it was sort of strange for her to be so scared. Tanya leaned over to whisper at Optimus.

"That's Alexandra Hopes, one of the shyest girls in our grade. A cutie to the boys, but so shy that she's practically invisible to society. Luckily she gets out of being bullied because of her looks."

"That sounds horrible! What made her like this?" Optimus asked her.

"No one knows, some say she had something scary happen to her."

The creak of the door opening caused them to look up at the strangest sight. It was a...female? Or was it a male? Either way, another blonde haired person walked in with brown eyes this time. It wore a white shirt and black leggings with shoes and a biege cardigan. The person had cut its hair so short that it was unrecognizable! Mrs. Genera was shocked to see the bored look on the student's face and looked at her chart. Then looked back at the person. Then back at the chart.

"You are Louis Holmes aren't you?" She asked the student, who gave her a sharp nod. "They said you were a...what gender are you sweetheart?"

"Why don't you figure it out? It isn't that hard to see!" Louis exclaimed, looking annoyed. Why was it that hard to figure out Louis? With a name like that, clothing like that, and hair so short, no one could identify the gender!

"Okay, you seem a bit sensitive about this. Why don't you sit next to Starscream? His seat is right by yours!"

"Whatever..." Louis walked to the seat and gave Starscream a look. "Why are you wearing a hoodie?"

Starscream started to panic a bit before coming up with a solution. "Why is your hair so short?"

"Nice comeback, but you will tell me eventually." Louis said, eyes glaring at him.

Starscream gulped at this, wondering if it was too late to go home.

A loud bump made its way from the door as it opened slightly to reveal another girl. Her shoulder-length black hair was in two ponytails tied with purple ribbons. Her eyes were dark blue, looking almost purple. She wore a purple top, black skirt, and black buckled shoes. She looked to be in a daze, trying to soak up everything and anything. She wasn't watching where she was going and ended up falling in the trash can, her legs sticking up. Squeals of shock came from the bin as she started to squirm. Tanya had to hold in her giggles while Louis scoffed at her. Alex peaked curiously at the commotion while Nadia sighed and got up out her chair to help. Before she could, Bulkhead beat her to the top, yanking the girl from the trash.

"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" He wiped some of the grime and sludge from her skirt and shirt. "What happened? It's like you zoned out!"

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl looked around in the unfamiliar place. "Why am I not at home?"

"You do realize you're in school right?" Ratchet asked the wide eyed girl politely.

"When did I get to school?" The girl looked at Bulkhead and smiled. "Are you a new student? Nice to meet you! My name is Violet Tiffs!"

"Bulkhead, nice to meet you too!" He shook her hand as she looked down at it. "What's wrong Violet?"

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me where I am? I think I may be lost!"

Mrs. Genera sat down at her desk and rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter for the Animal Room! Next chapter will focus on the Glitter Room!**

 ** **Until then: What subjects should be taught in the school?****


	16. The Glitter Room

_Greetings, I am Miss Davina Namya, the Glitter Room teacher._

 _You might be wondering what I'm doing here working in a school like this one. To be honest, my love for teaching stems back to the days when I was a little girl. My parents were both travelers and constantly took me on their adventures. I learned many different cultures, languages, and customs Since I learned so much, I decided to teach children about the beauty of the world! My favorite subject is art after all._

 _I know these are supposed to be brief, but when you have a passion for the thing you love, you just cannot stop talking! I'm sure you've met Penny and Phylla, my two best friends. Now it is time to meet me, the most beautiful and dramatic of the trio! I am supposed to be receiving word of my friend's kids joining my class. I hope they will be most enjoyable!_

* * *

"Welcome to class my children!"

The door opened with a loud creak as Arcee, Megatron, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Knockout, and Breakdown walked in to see their teacher sprawled on top of her desk in a seductive fashion. Almost immediately did all the boys blush while Arcee was curious on why she was in that sort of postion.

"Um...are you a teacher?" She asked her, face still in shock.

Davina smiled at the young girl. "Why yes I am! Wonderful for you to notice!"

"Are you our teacher?" Smokescreen said excitedly.

"Correct again! My, I have some smart students in my class this year."

Megatron gave her a look. "If you are a teacher, then why do you have your body on full display over a desk like some needy child?"

That comment made Davina stiffen in surprise. No one, not even the males she had met, had ever called her needy. Her face flushed red with embarrassent as she got off the desk. She scowled at Megatron before huffing and turning away from him.

"I am not a needy woman! I just have higher standards than the average one!" She said, pouting a bit. "And what kind of child knows that kind of knowledge? If anything, your reading level should be subpar and below average!"

"Lady, I know things that you would dream of knowing. So I suggest you take your fake assets and tell us where to sit." Megatron spat, not wanting to take his teacher seriously. He knew he had to be good for Penny's sake, but he wasn't going to let some other woman try to seduce him and the others, even if she was the teacher.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen gave him shocked faces while Knockout's optics widen. Arcee and Breakdown remained impassive, but agreed with his statement. Davina snarled at him, trying her hardest not to punt the child out the window. It took a minute for her to fully calm down as she gritted her teeth and pointed to the seating chart on the wall next to the blackboard.

"How about you look and find out where to sit, young man." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "And while you're at it, tell me your name so that I can remember it for the rest of the year!"

Megatron gave her a toothy grin. "The name is Megatron woman."

"My name is not woman! It's Davina or Miss Davina to you!" Davina snapped, her eyes narrowed at his smug face. "Oh we are going to have _fun_ this school year Megatron!"

Bumblebee stepped between the two of them. "Please don't fight her Megatron! Remember what Penny told us!"

"I know, but she needed to learn her place." He growled at the young bot. "I won't tolerate her kind of attitude to teach me when we have a capable carrier to teach us instead."

"She has work, the least we can do is try to be good students for her sake." Arcee said, sitting down in her chair. "Maybe after school, she'll give us a treat!"

"I can deal with treats!" Knockout said eagerly, sitting down next to her. "Let's be good Breakdown old buddy!"

"Try to be less dramatic please. We don't have time for your theatrics!" Breakdown said.

Before he could reply, the door opened to reveal a pretty little girl sashaying in the room. She had curly waist-length golden blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. She wore a sparkly pink top, a white skirts, and white flats. On her back was a red backpack covered with white and gold hearts. Her long lashes batted at her teacher. Her lips were glossed pink.

"Hello, why don't you look beautiful!" Davina said, gushing on how cute she was. "What's your name?"

"I am Julie Greene! I'm so glad to here!" The girl flipped her long blonde locks and grinned. "I hope we have a great school year together! I love learning!"

Davina wiped the nonexistent tears from her face as she beamed with joy at the girl. "What enthusiasm! I hope you stay that chipper for the whole year!" She looked at the seating chart. "Your seat is next to Knockout, he's the boy in red."

Julie practically skipped to her desk next to Knockout and stuck out her hand. "Hello Knockout! I wish to get the bestest friends with you!"

Knockout shook her hand and blushed slightly. "Thanks Julie! I like your outfit!"

"Really? I thought it looked so fabulous that I just had to wear it!"

"Well you are rocking that pink look!" He turned to Breakdown. "Isn't she Breakdown?"

Breakdown rolled his one optic and sighed. "Sure KO, she looks beautiful!"

Knockout smiled as he turned back around. Julie turned around to face Breakdown as well. Instead of her bright perky smile, she gave Breakdown a sneer worthy of Starscream himself. This surprised the mech as he just saw her making small talk with the teacher and Knockout in a friendly manner. Julie pointed at him before making a slashing motion with her finger on her throat. Then with a flip of the hair, she turned back to face the front of the room.

"What in the Allspark was that all about?" He wondered aloud.

"Ignore her, she's like that all the time to the people she deems lower than her." Breakdown nearly screamed as a dark covered girl appeared next to him. She had long black hair with green eyes. She wore a black sweater with white dress underneath, black flats, and in her hair was a pair of black cat ears. But that wasn't what made him scream, what made him scream was her unnaturally pale skin. She had her backpack in her arms as she smiled silently at him. "I'm Midnight Creatcher, your name is Breakdown huh?"

"Uh...yeah. Nice to meet you I guess." Breakdown said awkwardly, waving at her.

"Wicked name..." Midnight said, plopping in the seat next to him. "Hey Breaky, do you like animals?"

"A little..."

"We will be good friends then. Girls like Julie are do mean to people like us." Midnight took out a large black book with a white star on the cover. "You already look cool enough to me, with only one eye and all. You should join our club."

"We? What do you mean-?"

"Hey Midnight." This time Breakdown did scream as a boy appeared next to him. His hair was blood red and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. He wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots stained with red mud. A large scar covered his right eye.

"Hey Damien, check out our new club member. Isn't he cool?" Midnight asked the red boy who examined Breakdown.

"He isn't cool..." Damien started to say before breaking out in a grin. "He's wicked cool!"

* * *

Bee was organizing his pencil box while Smokescreen was adding extra flame designs on his car when two boys walked over to them.

The first boy was grinning at Smokescreen, eyeing his car. He had slightly curly, short, dirty blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes with gold flecks. His skin was slightly tanned from the summer sun. He wore a scarlet shirt and beige shorts with lots of pockets, and black velcro shoes with red accents. He had red, gold, and black plaid backpack slung over his shoulder.

The boy next to him was watching Bee, his eyes full of curiosity. He had blonde hair and brownish eyes that was covered by black reading glasses. He wore a fuzzy yellow sweater, blue jeans, and red Converse sneakers. His yellow backpack was on his back still.

"Hey you!" The tanned boy said to Smokey. "That's a cool car! Did you decorate that yourself?"

Smokescreen nodded and showed him the cool designs. "Yeah I did! Do you like it?"

"I think that's so cool! My name's Aidan, and I'm the fastest boy in the school!"

"Oh really?" Smokescreen challenged, sizing him up. "That's going to change soon. I am the fastest in my family. I could race circles around you in the schoolyard!"

"Oh you are so on!" Aidan pumped his fist with determination.

The other boy sat in front of Bee and peered over the chair to watch him organize his pencil box. "Hi...I'm Mike. What's your name?" He asked shyly.

" Hi Mike! I'm Bumblebee!" Bee chirped happily. "How are you today?"

Mike smiled at this. "W-W-Well your pencil case looks awesome. C-C-Can we be friends?"

"I don't see why not! Wanna help me with the pencil case?"

"U-U-Uh...sure!"

Arcee saw the boy interacting with Bee and felt a smile forming. She was glad the young bot found someone to talk to. She was starting to wonder if she would get a friend as well. Just as she thought this did a person step in front of her and blinked a beautiful pair of aquamarine eyes in her face. Her hair was silver and in a high ponytail. She wore a cute white tank top with a purple jacket, white jeans, and black boots. Small silver earrings dangled from her earlobes.

"Good morning, my name is Roxanne." She said in a calm voice. "I saw you sitting alone over here and thought you needed some company."

"Oh! Um...well..." Arcee's face was a bit flustered, but she managed to get her words out. "I'm Arcee, next to meet you too Roxanne."

"Pleasant to meet you too Arcee. Wanna read in the book corner with me?"

Arcee gave her new friend a smile before pulling out a book from her bag. "Would I ever!"

* * *

 **That concludes the Glitter Room! Next up is the TAG group with Soundwave's classmates. Just a heads up, he will be getting his other symbionts soon! I have a special chapter planned that involves a robotics club's group project! That's all I will be revealing though!**  
 **Until then: What shall the school caste system be? Also, should there be a fight in the first day?**


	17. TAG You're It!

_Welcome to the TAG group, you must be the audience I have today. I hope you enjoy your stay._

 _My name is Trayi Banryee. Yes I am of Indian descent, for those of you who read the author's note. My class is vigorous and hard-working. I don't tolerate tardiness of any type. Take your notes and pass your test and you'll be fine. But of course I will give you a chance to recover from a poor grade. Please try not to get below a C average._

 _Oh and if any of you pick on my dear Amir, there will be consequences._

* * *

"Okay Soundy, here's your classroom right here!"

Penny stopped in front of what she thought was the strictest teacher in the entire school. Her door was a purple color decorated with wires and discs. In bright LED lights, the teacher's name was on full display.

"Now Soundwave, you have to be very careful with this teacher. She is known to have the strictest curriculum in the whole school!" Penny said, opening the door. "So you have to keep your grades up and interact with others a lot!"

Soundwave smiled under his face mask. He was surprised that Penny had put him in a higher class than the rest of the group. He didn't think he was that smart to be in the specially designed TAG group. But then again he helped with everything technical that broke in the house.

And everything finacial.

And everything wireless.

Maybe she was on to something.

The first thing he saw when she opened the door was the rows of desktops that greeted him. The blank screens showed no sign of life at the moment, but that didn't bother him. He could feel his tentacles creeping out from underneath his purple hoodie. He wanted to plug in and play those online games that Penny had introduced to him. The walls had algorithms and formulas in neatly printed letters. A giant table was smack dab in the middle of the classroom and unlike the other classes, this one had a new SMART board in the front.

"Oh...so this is where the school budget went." Penny replied offhandly. "Figures, only the smart, brainy students get the best stuff."

"That's not always the case." A small voice said from behind them. Soundwave turned around to see a small Indian boy smiling at them. He looked like the typical nerd; a red and white checkered shirt, brown slacks, and brown loafers. He had a brown knapsack on his side. "Mother just likes to spice up the class a bit for all of us."

"Oh so she's...wait she has a kid?" Penny said surprised.

" _Had_ a kid more like it Miss Drake. I am Amir Banryee, I was supposed to be in first grade, but my mother put me in her class to get early advancement to a nice college on day." He shook Soundwave's servo. "This must be the new student she was telling me about. Is that mask digital?"

Soundwave slowly nodded as the small boy grinned. "Oh I can't wait to see what your brain has in store if you wear a mask like that!"

"Well I have to head to my classroom." Penny placed a kiss on Soundwave's forehead. "Be nice and try not to hack into the school! I don't have to remind you not to also use your extra appendages either. And if you let Lazerbeak out, do it outside."

Soundwave pushed her towards the door as she talked, eager to get himself to one of the computers. Penny smiled at his rare show of emotions and left the classroom without a fuss. Soundwave sighed on the inside as Amir walked over to him.

"Your mother seems nice. Is she like that all the time?" He asked, getting another nod from Soundwave, who went to the table to set up his section.

Amir was curious as to why Soundwave never talked, but brushed it aside. Perhaps he was a natural mute like Lotus. Or maybe he didn't like to talk like Nakisha. Whatever he was, he wanted to find out. He sat next to the silent mech who had now taken out his tablet to study a bit more of what the teacher had assigned to them for summer research.

"You did the summer work huh? Did you find it difficult?" Amir wondered, remembering how he struggled on a few questions.

Soundwave showed him the tablet. Amir hawked at how detailed and precise it was. It was as if he scanned it from a textbook! But it was all in his own neat handwriting!

Before he could say anything else on the manner, another person walked in the door. She had pale skin and white hair along with purple eyes. She wore a large hoodie, a knee length skirt with shorts underneath, and red NIKE shoes. Her nails were painted pastel red to match her shoes. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun. She glanced around the room until she spotted Amir and Soundwave and started to walk towards them. She sat in the chair in front of Soundwave.

"Hey Amir, how was summer?" The girl asked, looking at Soundwave with full intensity. Amir and a selective few were only allowed to hear her voice which was sweet to the ear, but cold to the voice.

"It was fine Nakisha." Amir replied happily, gesturing towards Soundwave. "This is Soundwave, he is the new student in the TAG group."

"I can tell, what's his deal? Why doesn't he talk?"

"Dunno, he seems to communicate with just nods and shakes of the head."

Nakisha leaned forward and tapped his screen. "What's with the mask? Is it digital?"

Soundwave decided to play around a bit with this girl. " _Is it digital?"_ He repeated to her in her voice. Nakisha jumped a bit, startled a bit at first before her eyes widen in amazement.

"No freaking way, he can talk with the mask!" She exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Did you make this or something?"

 _"Make this."_ Sounwave said, smiling under his face mask.

Nikki gasped again as she thought of how cool he was. Finally, a student who shared her love of robotics! Maybe he could help her with her "special" project and join her club too! Her heart started to flutter at the thought of the aloof mech helping her with her robotic cat.

"You have got to teach me how to make one! I want to wear a cool mask like that!" Amir asked, reaching over to touch it again. Soundwave leaned backwards out of his reach, only to bump into someone trying to sit on his other side. There was a slight shift in movement before a thumping noise was heard behind him. He turned to see a small girl on the ground looking up at him.

The girl had long brown hair that was in a braided ponytail. Her skin was also pale, making Soundwave wonder why all these girls had such lack of color. Her slightly dull brown eyes were trained on his form. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater, black leggings, and brown boots that looked too hot for the weather. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Oh no, you knocked Lotus over!" Amir exclaimed, pulling Soundwave backwards. "You shouldn't have done that."

Nikki went around the table and brough Lotus into a hug, patting her back. "It's alright Lotus, Soundwave didn't mean to hurt you. He just didn't see where he was going."

Lotus sniffed a bit, looking at Soundwave through her misted eyes. His faceplate showed a picture of a broken heart with tears running down the face. Then it flashed to show a heart that said _"I'm sorry!"_ on it. She realized it was an accident and smiled at Soundwave before taking a small blackboard out of her bag. With a piece of chalk in her hand, she wrote something for him to read.

 _That's okay, you just startled me._

Soundwave was surprised to see her write out her response instead of saying it. Nikki saw the confusion in his body language and started to explain. "Lotus is a mute, she doesn't talk at all. The only way we know what she wants is if she writes it down."

"You get used to it actually. She rarely gives trouble, so you have been placed in good company." Amir said.

"Uh huh! Being the smartest in the school usually makes us targets for bullies!" Another girl walked in the class, smiling at the group. Her silver hair was casted to the side in waves while her aquamarine eyes showed curiosity. She wore a blue t-shirt, white shorts, and white and black sneakers. "But not to worry, we keep each other in packs!"

"Catherine, you always have something perky to say every day!" Amir said, making the girl blush deep red.

"N-N-No I don't!" The girl protested, waving her hands. "I just like to keep all my friends happy!"

Amir and Nikki laughed while Soundwave and Lotus just stared at them. Lotus tugged his hoodie arm before bringing her black board up to show him what she wrote.

 _You must be mute like me too. I haven't seen you talk once. Do you want to be my friend?_

Soundwave nodded, making the small girl smile brightly. She never once thought that she could make friends with any of the new students. Lotus felt her heart flutter at the strange boy. Perhaps this school year was going to be just fine!

"Alright boys and girls, settle down and get to your seats! School will be starting soon so I expect a report on your desk about your summer vacation!" A woman walked in carrying a large brown purse as her stern face scanned the class. "Amir, Nikki, stop teasing Catherine and get to your seats! Lotus, pick yourself off the floor! Catherine, go get Benjamin and Joshua! They are down the hallway to the left!" Trayi finally noticed Soundwave and gave a small smile. "You must be my new gifted scholar! Soundwave wasn't it?"

Soundwave nodded, picking up Lotus from the floor and placing her in the chair next to him. The small girl's cheeks flushed crimson before she went back to her backpack.

"Soundwave, I hope to see good things from you! You are in a high class, but you had the best score on the test! I will push beyond your boundaries and test your limits of learning!" Trayi gave him a look. "There's no turning back now."

" _Bring it on."_ Soundwave said, using Smokescreen's voice.

Trayi crossed her arms and nodded. "Then let us begin."

* * *

 **TAG group done and out! The next chapter will be lunch for everyone and maybe some recess! Thanks to all the students in TAG! I think I have more to put, but that will be for next time!**  
 **Until then: What kind of clubs should the bots and cons join?**


	18. Cafeteria Calamity

_Hey everybody! Tanya here to give you the lowdown of what's going to happen. I am your guide to my school's intrepid caste system!_

 _There are twelve tables in the cafeteria, not counting the one I have with my posse. Each table has a different group of kids at them. You have your Nerds, Popular Kids, Goths and Emos, Losers, Gamers, TAG students, Bookworms, Athletes, Bullies, and the miscellaneous spectrum! We aren't even in middle school and yet we have a sectional system!_

 _Anyways, the lunchroom was its usual way until the new students showed up. Everything changed the first day of school._

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with life and activity.

Kids all around were loudly chatting in lines or at tables. The tables were covered with an assortment of different food scraps, chewed gum, and spilled milk. The air was full of B.O, sour milk, and pizza. The floors were littered with discarded wrappers, empty cartons, and plastic cutterlery. The teacher in charge was on his phone at the stage. The two lunch lines winded around the tables, students eager to get their new lunch pins.

"Welcome to the cafeteria Optimus!" Tanya exclaimed, waving her arms out in a welcoming gesture. "The next three years of your school life will be spent gossiping in this very room!"

Optimus nodded, clearly surprised at how many humans could fit in one room. He had only been eating with his entire family so this was all very new to him. Tanya grabbed his servo and lead him to the table closest to the big window. Arcee was already there with Roxanne, making small talk with the girl. Next to her was a African American female who looked to be in the fifth grade. Her hair was in multiple dark braids with golden beads and a yellow headband in the middle. She wore a blue tank top, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was writing stuff down in a journal. Next to her were two empty chairs reserved for Tanya and OP.

Arcee waved at Optimus as he sat down. "I didn't know you were going to be here Prime."

"Neither did I, but Miss Tanya invited me to sit with her friends." Optimus said, taking out his copy of Robin Hood. "Why are you here?"

Arcee pointed a digit at Roxanne who smiled and gave a polite nod. "Roxy invited me over. We got along quite well during class today."

"You must be the Prime character I've heard about." Roxanne said, shaking his hand. "Welcome to the Bookworm table."

"Ugh...is that what they call this table now?" The older girl made a silly face. "Why are we not classified as nerds? We're capable of being intellectual!"

Tanya gestured towards the other girl. "This is Onyx, she's basically our senpai."

"Senpai?" Optimus asked.

"She means I'm their senior. Stop using Japanese terms on the new kid!" Onyx said, lightly hitting Tanya on the arm. She turned to face Optimus. "Don't worry bout her, she can be kind of a know-it-all when it comes to reading. She claims that people get smarter from the multitude of books they read."

"She's right you know?" Roxy said, whispering to Arcee. "Tanya loves reading a bit too much."

"Hey I can hear you guys whispering about me!" The small girl said, the others laughing at her. Before she could retort, a gasp came from the other side of the lunchroom.

* * *

Knockout couldn't believe his optics.

Julie had "insisted" that he joined her and the other popular kids at the popular table today. At first he was skeptical because of how filthy the lunchroom was. But then she brought him over to the corner by the stage and saw that the floor was spotless. The table had a red tablecloth draped over it and the kids around it had premium lunchboxes of silver and tin. Julie herself had a plush pink pillow in her chair, marking her territory as queen of the popular kids.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Popular Table," She said, gathering their attention. "I would like to announce that we have a new student joining our ranks in society." She gestured over to the stunned face Knockout. "This is Knockout, I would like to put him on a trial run for the popular table."

"Objective!" A girl with cinnamon brown eyes and almond brown hair stood up. She wore a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper, light gray tights and brown high heel boots. "He's too new to be part of this table! I don't see any value in keeping him here." She glared at Knockout, making him shrink a bit further into the floor.

"Vicky, I think the word you're looking for is "objection", not "objective"." The Hispanic boy spoke from next to her, smiling at Knockout. He had brown hair with green tips and bright green eyes. He wore a green and black jacket, black pants and a white shirt, and cool electric green sneakers. A set of headphones were draped over his neck. "Nice to meet you Knockout. I'm DJ Walkins, the girl who just screeched your ears off is Vicky Vale."

"Oh not to worry." Knockout said smiling. "I have a brother who talks just like her. Her screeching is more of an annoyance than intimidating."

DJ laughed at this. "I like this guy. He should sit with us."

Vicky opened her mouth to protest, but Julie beat her to it. "It's decided. Knockout is now officially part of the Popular Kids."

"Glad to be apart of your group." Knockout smiled as he sat down next to Julie. "Wow Julie, you've got to be the most friendly person in school."

"It comes with age KO, it comes with age." The girl grinned at her newest comrade. "Sit next to me and we'll do the initiation at recess."

A gasp came from over at the nerd table as the whole cafeteria went silent.

* * *

Soundwave was in quite the predicament.

"Why don't you share lunch with me Soundwave!" Nikki pushed her bagged lunch near him, her face on full blush. "You can try my homemade cookies made with natural grains and fibers with a hint of chocolately goodness in every bite!"

"Have some of my lunch Soundwave!" Catherine opened her bento box of well-organized food. "I have some of everything in here including my basic balance of dietary needs."

"Soundwave doesn't want your girl food." Joshua, a mixed boy with curly brown hair, piped up. "He needs a guy meal like mine! You've got to try this yogurt! It has different colors in it that make it look psychedelic!"

"Just reading the nutrition label would make your guy go psychedelic." Amir joked, pushing his container towards the silent robot. "Have some of my mother's spicy lamb bites. Try it with the naan for extra flavor!"

"You could burn his mouth feeding him stuff like that. If he has one that is." Sira, another female classmate, said. "What he needs is something flavorful like my tuna noodle casserole!"

"Are you even certain that's tuna?" Ben's face contorted at her sludge of a lunch. "Gross!"

Soundwave watched as his classmates bickered on around him. He was just about to explain that he couldn't even ingest human food when a tap on the shoulder caused him to see Lotus sitting shyly with her lunch bag against her chest. She put her hand inside and placed a small piece of hard candy in front of him. Soundwave inspected the piece to discover that it was grape flavor to his delight. He flashed a smiley face emoticon for her, making the mute girl giggle silently.

A gasp came from the table next to them, making the bickering and arguing stop.

* * *

Breakdown was all alone. Knockout had ditched him to go sit with Julie, leaving the one eyed mech to find a place in the large room. He was so nervous without his best friend by his side that he was left to wander around the cafeteria to find his place.

"Hey Breakdown, over here!"

He turned to see Midnight, the girl from his class, waving at him from the darkest part of the cafeteria. Damien was sitting next to her, reading out of her rather large book. Another boy sat beside him, writing in ketchup on the table. A small girl with pale blonde, almost white hair, sat next to him with a set of cards. The final girl at the table was dressed in classic Victorian-like clothing and playing with a crystal ball. Breakdown sat between Midnight and Damien, uncomfortable with the other three.

"Check this out guys, Breakdown only has one eye!" Midnight told the rest. The pale haired girl lifted her head up to see what she was talking about. The sight of her eyes made Breakdown's jaw drop. Her eyes had a glassy look to them.

"That sounds cool, wish I could see it though." The girl said, smiling sadly at him.

The Lolita-like girl shook his servo. "Cool eyes you have! My name is Lolita, the leader of the Dark Magic Club! I'm a fourth grader." She pointed at the oddly colored eyes girl. "This is Seraphina, but we call her Seer. She's blind and likes to read fortunes." Then she pointed at the boy in the corner. "That's Alastair, he likes writing runes because he's a wizard."

"Are you really a wizard?" Breakdown asked the quiet boy, who looked up and nodded.

"I keep runes all over my body." He rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal black ink drawings along his arm. "I protect the school from demons."

"Woah, that's so cool!" Breakdown said.

"You've already met Midnight, she's our nature lover. Her connection to nature runs deep, which is why she's our healer." Lolita went on.

"If you have a problem with any ailment, I can help you." Midnight said, showing him the cover of her book, which was called _The Magic of Botany._

"And last but not least is Damien. He's a exorcist, but you can't tell anyone!"

Damien pulled the chain around his neck to reveal a cross. "I'm undercover."

Breakdown nodded, amazed of how cool the table actually was. Seer gazed at him, her fingers brushing lightly on his frame.

"Amazing, you have a soul just like us." She said, her eyes seemingly glowing in the light. "It's a beautiful glow."

"Seer, what do you mean "just like us"?" Lolita leaned forward to take a closer look at the bot, who backed away slightly.

A gasp went from two tables down, making the whole table snap their necks towards the commotion.

* * *

"Welcome to the coolest table ever!"

Smokescreen sat among the many different athletes of the school. His excitement was skyrocketing thanks to his new friend Aidan, who had given him a spot at the table. There were other boys around them and one girl in the middle of it all.

"Hey Cole, I'll arm-wrestle you for the last pudding cup." Tori Manson challenged, putting her arm on the table. She was one of the rare tomboys in the school that was actually into sports. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail, contrast to her brown eyes. The blonde boy named Cole smirked and placed his arm on the table too.

"Oh you are so on!" Cole said, starting to arm-wrestle the third grade girl.

"Are they like this all the time?" Smokescreen asked Aidan, who merely shrugged.

"Only on Wednesdays." Aidan replied, cheering for Cole. "Once you find your calling, you'll be doing it too."

Smokescreen hoped he did. He really wanted the pudding cup too.

A gasp came from a few tables over, making Cole lose his concentration. Tori slammed his arm down, making the boy yelp in pain. With a laugh, she snatched the pudding cup from his hands.

"Winner!" She cheered, then stopped when she saw it. "No way, is that Marion Taft?"

* * *

Dreadwing was having a hard time trying to socialize.

For ne thing, he was sitting next to Bulkhead and his new friend who was nice enough. She kept forgetting who he was though. Bulkhead had to inform him that she had a poor memory, making him somewhat sympathetic for her.

A tray plopped down next to him revealing the sullen face of Louis. Sighing, Louis plopped down in the chair and lazily glanced at Dreadwing with interest. A question formed within this troubled soul's mind.

"What's your gimmick? The others seem to have one."

Dreadwing raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You're related to the other new students. They all have something special about em." Louis took a sip of milk. "What's your story?"

"Well...I'm not as smart as Soundwave, I'm not lovable like Bee, I'm not a leader like Optimus..." Dreadwing found his voice trailing a bit. What was his purpose in the family? He didn't have a clue!

"Sounds like you're having a crisis." Louis blew some hair from the pages of a sketchbook. "I like drawing people in crisis."

"Louis, you can't just make people wonder about their purpose. That's kind of messed up." Another girl sat across from Dreadwing, giving him a slight smile. "Don't mind Louis, not all of us figure out our purpose at the moment. My name's Dianna, and you are?"

"Dreadwing."

"Huh, odd name. Then again, at least I can tell your gender from it." Dianna glared at Louis, who was hunkered deep into the sketchbook. "What are you today Lou, male or female?"

"I'm sorry to ask, but what do you mean by that?"

"Oh you don't know? I forget you are a new student." Dianna munched on her sandwich before swallowing. "Louis is..."

A gasp was heard following a crunching sound and a grunt nearby, cutting Dianna off. Dreadwing stood up to see Megatron facing down a tall boy older than him. He sighed, Penny was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

Megatron wasn't having it, not one bit.

No one wanted to sit next to him. No one wanted to talk to him. It was like they were avoiding him all together. He was eating lunch in a corner for crying out loud! He sulked horribly, leaning against the grimey wall. He saw Starscream sitting at the nerd table, chatting up with his fellow scientist. Bee was trying out the Gamer table with all the boys teaching him how to play handheld consoles. Heck even Ratchet was sitting at one of the miscellaneous tables, Alex sitting beside him and blushing. It sicken him that everyone had found a niche to fit in at. He missed Penny deeply, feeling loneliness filling his spark. What he would do for a hug from her.

He was just about to leave to go find her when he saw something that made his spark seize up.

A young boy, looking no older than six, was leaping up and down. He had grey,lively eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore a white and blue striped shirt ,green shoes, and purple pants. He was reaching for something in the hands of a tall, cruel looking boy.

He had brown eyes and really short brown hair. He wore a dark grey track suit and red trainers. He had some muscle to him, making him have a large frame. He was grinning, holding a small book over his head.

"Give me my book back Marion!" The small boy squeaked, trying to reach the book.

"Come and get it Freddy boy! Oh wait, you're just a little shrimp!" He pushed the boy to the ground, making him since in pain. "And what have I told you about calling me Marion. The name's Brooke!"

"Hey leave him alone, you bigot." Nadia said, walking towards the large boy. "Fred never did anything to you. Your just a meany!"

"Look at little Nadia trying to be a hero. Shut up girlie, no one cares about your bleached blonde locks anyways." Marion snapped, making the girl clench her fist. "Why don't you go back to your nerd table and talk some stupid stuff!"

"Give Fred back his book NOW!" The girl looked ready to pound the living day lights out of the fifth grader.

"I'll give his baby book back." With a swift motion, he grabbed hold of Nadia's ponytail. "But first, I'll cut this limp noodle off your head!" Pocketing the book, he brought out a pair of scissors, frightening the girl.

Megatron had seen enough and walked slowly over to him. Nadia made eye contact with him, trying to warn him not to interfere. But one look into his eyes made her blood run cold. He looked ready to murder someone.

"Hey you big shot, let the girl go and give the boy back his book." Megatron said, gaining Marion's attention. The bully looked down to see the gunmetal grey mech glaring at him from underneath his hoodie. He laughed and growled at Megatron.

"Well looky here, another squirt wants to play hero. You must be one of those new students. I'll educate you in the ways things go around here."

"No need, because the way I see it, you either surrender or I'll use force." Megatron grinned and shrugged. "Your choice really."

Marion wasn't having it though. He put the scissors down at the lunch table and brought his fist back to punch Megatron's lights out. Before he could even do anything though, a horrible feeling overcame his face. A crunching noise was also heard as he felt blood running down his face. His grip loosen on Nadia's hair and Fred's book fell from his pocket. He suddenly felt lightheaded and woozy as black spots appeared before him.

CRASH!

Megatron stood over his fallen body, his fist covered in blood. A small look of satisfaction filled his face as a hush went over the lunchroom. Nadia gasped at the fact that the new kid was able to knock Marion Taft onto the ground. The whole lunchroom leaned forward to see the person who defeated the school's top bully.

"Isn't he one of the new students?"

"Yeah, he's is in the second grade."

"I've never seen a second grader punch that hard!"

Megatron turned to Fred and gave him his book back. The stunned boy looked at Megatron, then at the book in his hand. Stars filled his eyes as admiration grew for this new student.

Megatron smiled at his reaction before feeling hands on his shoulder. He turned around only to see a tall woman smiling down at him.

"Well that was most impressive! How about we discuss this in my office, shall we?"

* * *

 **I've put a lot of effort into making this chapter the best I could. Children were made, scenario created, and the moment you guys wanted: Megatron beating the crap out of another student. This wraps up the first school arc. Since we are now in October, I will now start taking your spooky story request! Give me some supernatural scenarios for Penny and the bots to encounter for the month of scary! You can also request your character joining in on the fun.**

 **Until then: What table would you sit with?**


	19. HC: Patching Things Up

***Welcome to the Halloween Arc! This is where I write about some spooky tales for Penny and the bots. The first of this story is told in a Pumpkin Patch!***

* * *

 _"Some say it was an accident gone wrong..."_

A lone red van drove down a winding dirt road. Dust kicked up from the tires. The inhabitants of the van were huddled in bunches, fear evident on their faces. A lone flashlight was on the add the atmospheric effect to the eeriness of the story. The red eyes of the narrator glowed, making his face look creepy.

 _"They say he has the body of a fish..."_

The car bumped over some rocky terrain.

 _"The arms of a bear..."_

The woman driving the car concentrated on the road while trying to listen to the story as well. The pink haired girl next to her was leaned over the shotgun seat, a Pumpkin flavored lollipop in her mouth. Her hair was pulled in multiple ponytails with black, orange, and purple.

 _"And the head...OF A LION!"_

Screams were heard from Knockout, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen as they grabbed each other. Arcee shivered, but refused to show her fear. Bulkhead was breathing hard. Dreadwing was shaking in fear. Ratchet was rolling his optics at the ridiculousness of the story. Megatron looked bored. Breakdown was all into the story, his optics full of intrigue. Soundwave had recorded the whole thing. Only Optimus was blissfully unaware of what was happening, reading his book. Izzy cracked up as she leaned backwards in the chair. Penny groaned and tried to concentrate on the road. Starscream laughed at the expressions on his sibling's faces.

"See? I told you I could make scary stories!" He said triumphantly. "I am the best storyteller in the van."

"That was a boring story."Megatron yawned. "I wasn't scared at all."

"I didn't think it was scary either." Breakdown chimed in.

"Of course you didn't." Starscream put the flashlight down to reveal his annoyed face. "You're part of the only group of supernatural dorks in the school."

"I found the story very interesting. The mad doctor was a good character." Optimus said, placing his book down.

"But no doctor would replace that much of the human anatomy!" Ratchet pointed out.

"That w-w-asn't a r-r-real story, wasn't it?" Poor Bumblebee was frightened to the spark.

"Course not Bee!" Izzy patted his head. "Besides, I know one person who could tell you the creepiest story in the world!"

"Who?" Arcee asked, albeit a bit skeptical.

"Me of course!" Izzy pointed at her chest. "I have a story that will scare you. Especially since it has something to do with the place we're heading to."

A sudden chill enveloped the van as all optics were on Izzy now. Penny cracked a smile as the girl took the flashlight and held it to her face.

"Gather round my bots, and listen to the story of Witches Patch!"

"W-W-Witches!" Bee covered his optics. "Like the ones who cast spells on those poor princesses?"

"The ones with warty faces and crooked noses?" Smokescreen's lip quivered.

"Who change handsome princes into frogs and beast?" Knockout squeaked, shaking all over.

"No!" Izzy said, her smile becoming less friendlier now. "I'm talking about the witches who hide themselves with modern clothing and make brews for naughty children! They look like nice women when you meet them, when suddenly-!"

BAM! FSSH!

Now all the boys screamed at that one as the car started to slow up. Penny stopped the car to go check out what was wrong. Izzy grinned, this was her chance.

"Looks like the perfect time to tell about Witches Patch then! Long ago, in a town like the one we live in..."

* * *

 _Witches used to be part of society, helping poor humans and elders with their magic. If you were lucky to catch one lurking your way, you were blessed with many greetings and luck! Witches also were immortal beings so they stayed young and pretty. Men would always be attracted to their charm and grace, but they swore never to marry._

 _Witches also loved children. They were young and full of spirit like them. If they found a child with a pure soul, they would snatch them up and never bring them back. The child would return one day, but they wouldn't be the same. They would have unusual powers and a mark upon their necks. This was a sign that the child now had witch blood running through them._

 _The kidnappings got worse and worse as many children kept getting captured. Instead of baring a mark, they would be soulless husk! Witches realized that children had potent souls that would grant them immortality. So the more children they collected, the longer they would live._

 _The townsfolk had enough of the witches taking their kids so they staged a witch hunt to kill them all. In order to protect their lives, they escaped deep within the forest and lived the rest of their days taking traveler's souls. Three witches in particular decided to live out in the open fields, growing strange veggtables with orange bodies and glowing yellow eyes. These were eventually called pumpkins. They would hide the souls of the witches, the glow inside them masking as candles. Only a being with a pure heart could defeat the witches and set the souls free._

 _If you see a young woman with a beautiful face, sharp nails, and coloring changing eyes, beware! They might be witches in disguise, baiting you in with their kind smiles and hospitality. Once you are in their sights, your soul is as good as gone!_

* * *

The car was silent as the bots started to register how creepy Izzy's story was. They all shivered at the fact that a witch could look like a normal person and steal people's souls. Bee was even more frightened than ever, shaking his helm and whimpering loudly.

"This pumpkin patch is really where the witches hang out, is it?" Megatron asked, his face a bit scared.

"Yup, at least that's what the urban legend is." Izzy replied, taking out her pumpkin pop. "Thought you might want a little history before we got there."

"I can't have my soul taken! My frame would be ruined without someone to inhabit it!" Knockout said, Breakdown rubbing circles around his back.

"Is it too late to go home now?" Smokescreen looked out the window. "Why isn't the car moving?"

Penny came back into the car and sighed loudly. "Bad news guys, it seems that we can't go to the pumpkin patch today."

A collective sigh was heard from around the car, making Penny raise an eyebrow at their strange behavior. "But we need to get a place to sleep for the night. I saw a sign for an inn a few miles back. I need help pushing the car there."

"I'll help Penny!" Bulkhead unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car.

"Me too!" Breakdown followed him.

"Anyone else? I have plenty of car to push." Penny gave them all pleading looks.

* * *

It was dark by time the bots and humans had reached the inn via pushing. Starscream promptly collapsed on the ground alongside Bee, Knockout, Smokescreen, and Arcee. The others looked a bit winded, but fine nonetheless. Izzy was sweating profusely while Penny was a bit pale. She looked up to see the inn in front of them and cheered silently. The inn was old and creaky, a few windows missing some glass, shutters that creaked with every passing wind, and the unmistakable sound of bats in the belfry. The sign swayed slowly in the wind, making a squeaky noise as it did. The steps had holes in them and the red door had a bony knocker.

"Here we are! Ooh, look at the spooky decor! It even has a creepy name: Three Witches Inn."

All the bots found the adrenaline to open their optics and get back inside the car. Penny was more confused now, turning to Izzy for an explanation. Izzy shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"I dunno what got into them. They seem to be scared of the name." She said, putting a candy apple pop in her mouth. Penny opened the car door and gave her kids a look.

"Did Izzy have something to do with why you guys aren't coming inside?" She asked them.

"The inn is called the three witches!" Arcee said, her face scared.

"And we are close to a pumpkin patch!" Dreadwing pointed out.

"And some witches offer hospitality to unsuspecting guests!" Starscream shrieked.

" _Witches: Bad News."_ Soundwave said, his face displaying a horrified emoticon.

Penny put a hand on her face and rubbed her nose. "Guys, this is why I told you not to tell scary stories. Witches aren't real, they won't steal your soul, and I can tell you for certain-!"

"Hello, are you staying for the night?"

This time, Penny screamed as a slender beautiful young female, with long black hair appeared behind her. Her hair had red highlights at the roots and ends, along with pale skin and green eyes. She wore a black and red dress with red sleeves draping down her shoulders, the dress had both legs showing, and had a red sash around her waist. She had black ankle strapped high heels with red tints, red and black fingerless gloves that end at the elbow, and a red bat necklace. Her make-up consisted of no eyeshadow with red and black lipstick. She also had red nails and pointed teeth. Her red lips curled into a smile.

"Sorry for giving you a fright. I just noticed that you were waiting outside for awhile and thought you were checking in." She extended a hand. "I'm Ebony, the co-owner of the Three Witches Inn. Are you and your children checking in?"

"Uh..." Penny was at a temporary loss for words. "We were going to check in. Can you help us out?"

"Of course! We hardly ever get guest coming our way. This will be a real treat indeed!" Ebony laughed, showing her fanged teeth. She leaned forward to look at the kids. "Nice to meet you children."

"Are you a witch?" Bumblebee asked timidly.

"You never know, but just in case, watch your back." She winked at him, making him shiver. "You guys are in luck. My little niece has been waiting for some playmates her age. Perhaps you'll do for now at least."

Before any of them could ask the strange lady, she appeared in front of Penny. Izzy leaned on the car and gave them a wary look. They each knew what was going on, but none of them were brave enough to say it.

Ebony was definitely a witch, and she wanted their souls. This would be a long night.

* * *

 **This is part one of the first story! Will the bots be able to survive a night in the witch's domain? Or will they get their souls snatched?**

 **I have some ideas for the next stories! Place in the comments on which one I should write next!**

 **Haunted Mansion Mystery Noir: The bots and their friends venture into a haunted mansion to find ghosts!**

 **Lockdown!: When the adults leave the kids to spend the night at school, can they be able to survive on their own?**

 **Sucks to Be Us: Izzy's new friend is out for blood while Breakdown uncovers a secret about his club's president!**

 **Mother Fearest: Penny gets infected by Dark Energon and becomes a wicked mother!**

 **Are you Afraid of the Dark?: In order to celebrate a friend's birthday, the bots take her trick-or-treating.**

 **IT Happens: Children start disappearing and a circus comes to town the same week! Is this all connected?**

 **Virus Takeover: Soundwave has a few hours to save his friends from a virus that turns them into zombies!**

 **Something Amiss with Maddie: Bee's new friend is hiding a snaky secret.**

 **Friends in High Places: Starscream becomes friends with a lonely banshee.**

 **Bride of the Underworld: The cons must rescue Penny from becoming the Grim Reaper's Bride!** **  
**


	20. HC: Patching Things Up 2

***Got positive reviews for the Halloween chapters to make! So the next story will be Bride of the Underworld for all you guys who wanted to we it. For now, let's finish up Patching Things Up!***

* * *

 _Last time, Penny, Izzy, and the bots were on a car trip to a pumpkin patch when their car breaks down. The kids were telling scary stories until Izzy decided to tell one of her own about witches who lived at the patch they were heading. Penny found out that their car had broken down so they had to rest at a nearby inn. They encounter Ebony, a mysterious woman dressed in red and black, who invites them inside. The bots suspect that she isn't who she says she is and believe her to be the witch!_

* * *

"Welcome to the Three Witches Inn!"

The decor was creepier on the inside than it was on the outside. There were old paintings on the wall of women whom were owners at one point. The walls themselves were black with cobwebs and splatters of what the bots hoped wasn't blood. The stairs were lined with velvet plush, giving an authentic atmosphere to it. Doors were black, coffin shaped with skeletal numbers on them. The floorboards creaked and the pipes clattered. A giant crystal chandelier swung from the ceiling, the glowing from the candles giving the room a gothic feel. The front desk was the only thing that stood out in the massive foyer. The desk was gold and red with black spindel keys hanging from hooks.

"This place is so..." Megatron started to say.

"Horrendous?" Ratchet offered.

"Spooky?" Bumblebee shivered.

"Revolting?" Knockout said.

Megatron scowled at them. "I was going to say creepy, but I guess those words will do."

"We like to keep the spirit of Halloween all year, so that our guest will always feel like they're a child again!" Ebony told them, her lips curled in a sweet smile. "Children have the innocent minds that adults lacks. I love children who celebrate holidays with their family."

The bots backed away from the strange woman along with Izzy. They gave the woman creeped out faces while she laughed at their expressions. Penny gave her a suspcious look before crossing her arms.

"Can we please get our room now? We are all exhausted from our journey." She said, rubbing her temple.

"I can help you with that ma'am!" A chipper voice came from behind them, Bee squealing at the girl who appeared behind them. She had long, straw colored hair tied in two ponytails. Her outfit consisted of something out of "The Wizard of Oz" with a red checkered dress and white blouse, long white socks, and red buckled shoes. In her hair was a small red bow. "I'm Eleanora, nice to meet you."

Penny gushed at how cute she was. "Why thank you sweetie! We'd love to get to bed as soon as possible."

Eleanora giggled and skipped to the desk. Grabbing the first key she saw, she ran back and gave it to Optimus. "Here you go! Love your costume by the way. Robots are sorta new to me, I've never seen one up close!"

Optimus took the key gently and nodded at her. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

Eleanora blushed slightly and twirled her ponytails. Megatron rolled his eyes as he snatched the key from Optimus' servo. "C'mon Prime, let's get you to bed."

"Maybe we all just need a rest." Ratchet rubbed his optics.

"Yeah, we keep thinking witches are real." Arcee told Eleanora, who simply shook her head.

"That's just a ploy to get customers. Witches don't exist, you know?"

They all laughed as they made their way towards their room. The second the door was open, the bots leaped on the bed farthest away from the door. Penny brought out her emergency bag and pulled out the giant purple blanket. Smiling,she draped it over her kids, who were rubbing their optics and yawning. Izzy opted for the pull-out underneath her bed, using her jacket as a blanket. Penny slept beside the kids, their soft snores and sighs filling her ears. She was oblivious to the set of glowing red eyes watching them from the corner.

* * *

Izzy woke to the sound of screaming.

Her eyes shot open as she jumped from the bed. Her heart pounding as more screaming was heard from down the hallway. Standing up, her eyes were filled with fear. Slowly turning around, she nearly screamed when she saw Penny and a big chunk of the bots missing. The only ones remaining were Knockout, Bee, and Smokescreen. They were still sleeping peacefully as if nothing was going on. Izzy was about to wake them when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Hastily, she grabbed the sleeping bots, who started to stir awake from the sudden movement, and went into the closet in the corner of the room. Their glowing blue optics widen as a shadow passed over the doorway.

 _"Where are the rest of the children?"_ A soft voice hissed, footsteps creaking on the floor. _"There were three more and a teen. Did they escape?"_

 _"They could've gotten far. This place is magical sealed to lock them in!"_ Another voice hissed, almost as if it was laughing. _"Those souls we took from the mother and the rest of the children were decent enough. The yellow one had a potent soul that would last us more decades! Even that teen still had an innocent soul, still a freakin virgin."_

Izzy took offense to that while the trio gave her a weird look. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance as the voices seemed to fade away. Coming out of the closet, she placed the three on the ground. Bee looked as if was about to cry while Knockout and Smokescreen were scared.

"What are we going to do Izzy? The witches have taken our family's souls!" Bee cried, sniffling.

Izzy patted his helm in a calming way. "Don't worry Bee, we will save them. Remember what I've told you, we can kill those witches if we can find the jack-o-latern and smash it!"

"But didn't you say that the person with the most pure soul could only do that." Smokescreen said.

All their eyes turned to Bee who shook his head.

"No way! I can-t-!"

"But Bee, what about Optimus and the others? They'll be lost forever!" Smokescreen said.

"We'll never see Penny again too!" Knockout chimed in.

Izzy nodded and grabbed Bee's shoulder. "Don't worry, we can distract the witches while you go find the pumpkin. We're all counting on you."

Bee looked scared, but he shook his head. "I-I-I'll do it! For the others and Penny!"

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

The stairs creaked underneath them as they walked down to the foyer. Standing there, as if waiting for them, were the two girls she'd wanted to see.

Izzy turned to glare at Ebony and Eleanora, arms was gripping on her left side of her arm while Smokescreen took the right side. Ebony gave them a sweet smile while Eleanora waved at them.

"Do you need any help today?" Ebony asked them. "We have-"

"Save it, we know who you guys are!" Izzy pointed a finger at them. "You are those witches that escaped all those years ago and consume the souls of your guests!"

"W-W-We will s-s-stop you!" Smokescreen trembled in terror at the look Eleanora gave him. Her sneer grew wider as he hide deeper.

"That's cute, but you guys have no idea who you are messing with. How else do you think you got here?" The girl cackled, the lights going out around them. "Travelers come here expecting a pumpkin patch, but instead their cars break down mysteriously. My aunties treat them with kindness, we offer them a room, and then while they sleep..."

Ebony gave a sigh of happiness. "Eternal youth forever! I'm the last living witch from the Wicca generation. You know how hard it is to keep my face from wrinkling? Oh and I do so love children's souls! Nice and pure!"

"I prefer a good adult soul. Youth is fine, but I like having the feeling of superiority!" Eleanora laughed as her eyes glowed ominously. "Although you have a decent soul too. Just surrender to us and allow us to take it."

"No way, you ladies are sick!" Knockout shouted, a little fear evident in his voice. "Taking our family's souls and using them to live forever!"

"ENOUGH!" Ebony used her magic to push them against the walls. Izzy tried to move, but found herself unable to. "I've waited too long for children like you! Now give me your souls!"

"You know what's pathetic, you guys not figuring it out already." Knockout strained his voice to say.

"Figuring what out?" Eleanora asked, her eyes glowing with hunger.

"We are merely a distraction." Izzy said, looking up. "Do it Bee!"

Before Ebony's nails could plunge into the pinkette's body, Eleanora screamed loudly and pointed towards the door. Bee stood there, a glowing blue pumpkin over his helm. His optics narrowed with fury at the sight of his babysitter and brothers against the wall. Ebony gasped and ran towards him, her fangs growing wider and her face becoming more feral.

" **GIVE THAT TO ME!"** She snarled, lunging forward to grab their life source.

Bee gave her a smirk before smashing the pumpkin on the ground. It made a loud explosion, causing a bright blue light to engulf the area. The two witches screamed in agony, as their ages rapidly started to gain on them. Their hair turned grey and started to turn into dust. Their skin cracked and bones appeared where they should've. Fire appeared on their eyes, burning up their faces. Izzy covered the bots optics as the agonizing screams filled the air, a white light bursting forth from them, a warm fuzzy feeling overcoming them.

* * *

"And that's how you tell a spooky story!"

The whole room was silent as Izzy placed the flashlight down. The sleepover party that Penny had thrown was in full effect due to the scary story contest. Bee's face was ashen with horror while the rest of the bots gave her looks of disbelief.

Wait...what happened with the rest of us? Did we just get killed offscreen?" Starscream asked.

"And that was a stupid way of getting rid of the witches!" Bulkhead said.

"How come you guys were the only ones to survive?!" Megatron shouted, an angry look on his face.

Penny could see letting them stay up pass their bedtime was starting to take a toll on them. Picking up the sleeping Soundwave off her back, she got up and herded the kids to bed. Izzy chuckled as she gathered up things to get to sleep.

"Although there's one thing I don't understand." Dreadwing started to say.

"What's that?" Arcee asked.

"Wasn't there three witches in the story?"

A cackling noise was heard outside as a silhouetted figure flew off into the night.

* * *

 ** _*Next time...*_**

 _There she is...what a beautiful thing of art. I want her,_ _ **I need her to become my bride!**_

 _Too bad she's alive and has children._

 _No matter, she won't be alive for much longer!_

 _And there's no one who can stop DEATH!_

 ** _Bride of the Underworld_**...


	21. HC: Bride of the Underworld

***This chapter is brought to you by Greek Mythology, the undead, and various Yandere tales. It is also a Decpeticon chapter, so no Autobots will be in this story. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not ingest the River Styx if you plan to break promises you don't intend to keep. If you or a loved one has experienced seeing Death in the face, we advise you to sit back and relax as your soul gets taken out slowly. We assure you, you will feel total bliss after it happens.**

 **Enough with the ads already! Time to get this story started!***

* * *

 _Darkness..._

 _Total darkness all around my very existence. I am the terror that walks through the night, the cold shiver that runs down your back, that uneasy feeling when you know someone is watching you...staring from the beyond._

 _Who am I you ask yourself as you read these words. Some of you picture the face of a skeletal figure with a laugh so cold and malicious that it makes you sweat. Some of you picture the face of a hot guy with tons of black locks cascading down his pale face. Others will just notice the weapon I carry around that severs the bond between the living and the dead._

 _I am the being knowned as the Grim Reaper, reaper of souls and destroyer of man. I only have the power to tell when a person is ready to die. My powers of necromancy have hailed for millions of years. People fear me, dread me, tell stories of my unholy wickedness._

 _But I long for a companion, someone to confide my inner feelings with. I desire the interaction between two lovers who are madly enamoured by each other. Someone to hold in my arms, letting me run my fingers through their soft locks. Someone who will have a laugh that chimes like silver bells. Someone who will look pass this facade that has shrouded my darken persona._

 _But who could ever love death?_

* * *

"Ow! Why you stupid plant!"

It was another crisp fall day in the suburbs of the Drake house. The cons and Penny were knee deep in the garden out back, harvesting vegetables from beneath the soil. Penny had her orange hair up in a high ponytail, a red checkered bandana tied around her forehead. She wore a red shirt, dirty blue jeans, and her rainboots. White gloves were digging inside the Earth, pulling out the rich brown potatoes that slumbered there. Beside her was Megatron, who was humming a jovial tune while he helped her. His frame was caked with dirt, but he didn't seem to care. By the tomatoes, Knockout was holding a basket for Breakdown, who was placing the juicy hybrids inside. Dreadwing was uprooting the carrots, yanking hard as he fell on his bottom with a grunt. Soundwave was doing inventory, counting how much they were harvesting and showing it on full display on his faceplate. Lazerbeak was cutting down the vines of squash that had settled on Penny's fence, causing some to smash on an unsuspecting seeker's helm.

"Starscream you're being too loud! Some of us would like to enjoy the nice weather without your constant screeching!" Megatron scowled at the seeker, making him glare back. Penny swatted his servos, a sign that usually meant for him to behave. He grumbled at this, but stopped as soon as he pulled up a big potato.

"I wouldn't be so screechy if a certain bird knew how to aim!" Starscream said, giving the bird a look. "He's doing it on purpose!"

"Screamer, maybe if you ask him politely, he can drop it in your basket." Knockout said, giving him a smug look. "Breakdown response to manners when I ask politely." To prove his point, the cherry mech turned back to his friend/brother. "Breakdown, can you please place the tomatoes in my basket?"

"Why of course KO! How nice of you for asking!" Breakdown played along, putting a rather plump one in his basket. "See Starscream? It's all about manners!"

The seeker was about to go over there and show them what he thought "manners" were when another squash fell on his head. Penny sighed and wiped the mud off her boots. Getting up, she walked over to take the squash off Starscream's head.

"Perhaps I should assign you a different job. You seem to have issues with Beaky." She smiled at the drone who gave her a happy chirp back. "Even though you all live together, why can't you all see that you work well as a team!"

"How do we work as a team?" Dreadwing asked, placing the carrots he'd gathered into inventory.

"Well..." Penny pulled the squash off Starscream's helm and started to wipe him off with her shirt. "Megatron is the leader who shows how strong he can be!"

Megatron nodded, showing off by hoisting the potato basket over his shoulder. He liked how Penny had called him the leader. She respected his privacy and loved him like a son. He loved being admired by many, but he loved being loved by one.

"Starscream, you have the makings of a leader, but you lack understanding and self-control." Penny explained, patting his helm. "But you have a great mind that can whip up a good solution for any problem you will face."

Starscream smiled at this, liking the feeling of Penny's shirt on his helm. Ever since he was adopted into her life, he had grown closer to her. She was the reason he tried to be nice to others and the only person who listened to him rant.

"Now Soundwave obviously is the smartest one out of all of you. His emotions may not show themself, but he has a big heart and cares deeply for all his friends!" Penny placed the fallen squash in the decomposing bin, Lazerbeak on her shoulder. "Even his birdie friend and other animals."

Soundwave displayed a sparkly heart emoji at this. It was true that he had a hard time expressing his feelings and emotions, but he learned how to in subtle ways. He enjoyed spending quality time with Penny in whatever activity they were doing.

"Knockout has medical experience and Breakdown is the muscle. You guys are a great pair." Penny got the basket from Knockout and went over to the inventory.

Knockout blushed at that while Breakdown kicked the ground. The twosome were great when they worked together and enjoyed the company that each had given. Penny even spent time with both of them, Knockout taking her shopping and taking Breakdown to the playground. Even if it was just the two of them with her, they would share the time they spent with her.

"Lastly, Dreadwing is the most loyal guy you'd ever met. He will never let you down even when times are difficult." Penny got the basket that he was holding and placed it under the tree.

Dreadwing sighed happily at the mention of his name. His favorite thing to do with Penny was cuddling, and boy did he enjoy a nice cuddle. He often would sneak into her room at night to get closer with her. He loved the warmth that radiated her very existence.

"You all have something that helps me learn more about your personalities and preferences. Even though I have no idea where you guys are from, I want to protect you and love you for your differences." Penny opened her arms wide. "C'mon you guys know you want a hug."

The Decepticons laughed as they ran towards her with open arms. A family group hug was something not common in the Decepticons, but nevertheless it was enjoyable.

* * *

 _As I took my daily stroll through the world of the living, I happened upon a domicile that stood out from the rest of the neighborhood. Intrigued by its beauty, I walked inside. As usual, a cold chill surrounded the house with outlooks of death and destruction. This was to be my curse for all eternity I suppose. I heard voices coming from the outside. Walking to the sliding glass door, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my long life. Her hair was orange and vivacious. Her skin was kissed by the sun's rays, but not much to mar her gorgeous flesh. The dirt on her face and hands didn't bother her like most modern women. Her light pink lips were soft and delicate, making mine tingle with anticipation. Surrounding her were strange creatures, bodies of purple, black, and one of red. They were playing with her in a luxurious garden, the late harvest of October underneath the tree. How long have I searched for a woman like this, one who embraced the darkness and turned it into light. Who was not afraid of a speck of dirt and enjoyed the company of the different._

 _She was the one I needed, the one I desired. But alas, she lives. If only she were dead then our paths could meet. I would take her to my underworld kingdom and show her the splendors of the dead. I would make her live forever with me and become my queen. She would bare my children, ridding herself of the ones she had._

 _My lust has grown strong for her. If this was indeed fate, then I must make her mine!_

* * *

"Stay where I can see you guys." Penny called out, resting by her flower beds with Megatron. The rest of the Decepticons were scattered throughout the backyard, playing a game of tag. Penny sighed as she fell back, making the weeds puff out their small seeds.

"Megatron, promise me something okay?" She said, making the red eyed bot give her a curious look.

"What is it carrier?" He asked politely.

Before she could reply, a giant crack opened up beside her. Megatron watched as a cloak figure emerged from the ground, carrying a scythe in his right hand and extending a bony hand with his other. Penny stood in front of him, terrified at the hooded figure, but wanting to protect her son.

" _Penny Drake, your time has come. Follow me into the Underworld to meet your fate_." It's voice echoed like a memory from the past. Not waiting for her reply, he grabbed her wrist and brought her to a standing position. Then he threw his cloak over her, causing her to scream with fear. Megatron rushed forward to save her, but was knocked back from the scythe. He fell to the ground, his helm cracked a bit. The Grim Reaper gave a rattled laugh sounding like the rattling of bones.

 _"Did you really think you could stop the Grim Reaper child? I am one of the most powerful beings of the undead and not even children will be able to stop me!"_

"Give her back! Give back our carrier!" Megatron yelled, alerting the others. They saw the Grim Reaper and ran towards them. The Grim Reaper noticed the rest of them coming and started to descend into the crack he'd made in the ground. Megatron leapt after him, only for the crack to seal itself completely blocking off any means of entering the Underworld. The mechlings wailed for her to return, but to no avail. The one who took this the worst was Megatron, who pounded the ground in anger.

"We have to get her back!" He said, eyes full of rage.

"Where did he say he was taking her?" Knockout said, trying to contain his anger.

"Someplace called the Underworld, wherever that is." Megatron grumbled. "He just snatched her up."

"Well we have to find a way to get to the Underworld!" Starscream said, worried sick.

Breakdown tapped his chin in deep thought. "I may know how we can get there. I have a friend..."

* * *

"Breakdown, where the heck are we?"

The cold autumn air hit the metal hides of the Decepticons as they stood in front of an old abandoned house. The iron gate creaked open as if it was expecting some visitors. Breakdown strolled down the cracked walkway without a care in the world while the others follow. Knockout and Starscream both looked as if they were going to freak out. Dreadwing visibly flinched at every little thing. Only Megatron and Soundwave remained impassive, showing no signs of fear at all.

"I told you I know a friend that could help us out. She lives here after all." Breakdown replied, reaching the front door. He pulled the dusty rope that hung outside and waited. A deep bell sound came from the top of the belfry as bats flew from them. Starscream let out a shriek while Knockout jumped a few inches in the air. There was stillness for a second before the door opened slowly, revealing a pair of glowing eyes.

"Breakdown?" It was Sera, the blind girl from his club. The pale skinned female gave a look of surprise as she had sensed his presence before he came. "What are you doing at my home? Did you need your fortune told?"

"No, but we do need your help." Breakdown said in urgency. "It involves the Grim Reaper."

Sera's eyes widen as she looked around the dead gardens of her house. "Come inside quickly and don't make a single noise. Be careful of how you toss that name around here." She grabbed their servos and dragged them in, feeling the minions of the reaper himself watching their every move.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Penny had finally regained consciousness. She groaned, feeling the pain spread around her body. Blinking her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in the backyard anymore, but in a throne room of some kind. The decor was grimly and dark. Red drapes were over large windows, the walls were grey, and the floor was littered with bone fragments. She shuffled backwards, only to find herself against the throne. Gasping, she noticed that the throne was made of some black material and was glowing brightly.

Penny felt something around her neck, weighing her down. Looking down, she noticed it was a chain that connected her to the throne. She was also wearing some sort of dress, black and grey in color and fabric. Her hair was braided with black ribbon as a black crown rested on top of her head. Her feet were bare, making her feel the cold floor. Come to think of it, she was a bit cold herself.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud, her fears rising by the minute. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?" She started to panic when she thought of how scared they must be.

" _You are home."_ A deep voice rasped, coming from the shadows. _"As for your children, you don't need them anymore. I am the only thing you need in your life now."_

Penny saw the figure approach her slowly, thinking he was trying to come off as gentle. As soon as he stepped into the light, she gave a soft scream. His face was...hideous to say the least. There was no skin, only a skull with no eyes. His bony hands were grasped around a large weapon with a blade, which she figured was his scythe. A long black cloak covered the rest of his body. If he had eyes, he would've shown her the love he felt for her. He reached out to touch her face, only for her to back up a bit more. Growling, he grabbed her chain, forcing her to come closer to him.

 _"You will learn to respect me. After all, we were meant to be."_ He caressed her cheek, making her whimper. _"I've seen the way you look at those brats. Why do you continue to think about them? I will give you more happiness."_

"Y-Y-You monster!" Penny looked away from him, feeling violated and disgusted. "How dare you speak about my children like that! They give me more happiness than you could ever give me."

 _"I see...then I'll just have to reap their souls to get you to love me!"_ The Grim Reaper whistled loudly, summoning his minions. _"Find those brats and eliminate them!"_

The minions cackled as they flew out if the room. Reaper turned back to the frighten Penny and grinned.

 _"Now, we need to get you ready for your big day. How do you feel becoming my queen!?"_

* * *

"I feared one day that he might do something like this, but to your mother..."

Sera had seated them in the living room, pouring herself a cup of hot tea and them some hot oil. Megatron refused to eat or drink anything, to distressed about finding Penny. Starscream took a tentative sip before polishing the whole cup. Knockout played with his spoon a bit. Dreadwing looked around at the family portraits on the walls. Soundwave quietly read the random books she kept on the coffee table. Breakdown sat next to her, watching her mess around with her tarot cards.

"Enough wasting our time!" Megatron pounded on the table. "How can we rescue Penny? What do you know about the Underworld?"

Sera calmly took a sip of her tea, wiping her mouth before saying. "I know all because I am a fortune teller and descendant of a oracle. Penny is fine, but she won't have much time before she is forced to submit to the reaper's pleasures."

"Who is the reaper?" Dreadwing asked, curiosity peaked.

"The Grim Reaper is a powerful entity that resides in the Underworld, a place where the dead souls of the living go after he takes them." She held up a card that read "The Death". "Here's what he looks like."

"I recognize him, that cloak and scythe are scary." Starscream whimpered, taking another cupful of oil.

"Which is why you need to go get your mother before he finds a way to kill her and make her live with him forever!" Sera placed the card back into the pile. "But your quest will not be easy. He's crafty and will use everything in his arsenal to make sure that you lose. Only through working together can you be able to save Miss Penny and get out alive."

"What do we need to do? How do we even get there?" Breakdown looked even more worried.

"I can open a portal there using my mom's magic mirror!" Sera stood up and smiled. "You picked a good day to come. Mom is out buying groceries and Dad is out of town. C'mon!" She ran upstairs, leaving them to ponder what she had said.

"Are you sure that we can trust her?" Knockout asked his best friend warily.

"She knows who we're facing and is sending us to the Underworld to save her. We have no other choice." Megatron walked forward, the others following his lead. They went upstairs to find Sera standing in front of a rather large armoire. The mirror on it was misted over, a white glow coming from the screen.

"This is a teleportation mirror. It should allow you to get straight to the underworld or send you to Cleveland. Either way you'll basically be in purgatory." Sera said, her blind eyes glowing with humor. "When you get there, you will be tested in all sorts of ways. You need to-"

"Work together, we know." Starscream sighed before placing his servos in the air. "We need to hurry up!"

"Agree, so show us the way Starscream!" Megatron pushed him forward and watched him disappear into the mirror. He went through along with Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Knockout.

" I'll be back, thanks for the help." Breakdown said, jumping onto the counter to enter the mirror. " If there's anything..."

He was stopped by a kiss on the cheek from Sera, who blushed slightly. "Just come back alive."

And with that, she pushed him through the looking glass.


	22. HC: Bride of the Underworld 2

_I can sense their presences!_

 _Ooh! I'm so excited! Today my master is getting wedded to a wonderful woman with a golden soul while the children strive to rescue her! It seems like the perfect rescue story complete with character development, shocking revelations, and a plot twist!_

 _ **HOW SICKENING CAN THEY BE!**_

 _Oh sorry, I had a moment there. But I have a plan for them. It's to die for!_

* * *

The screams could be heard through the different levels of the underworld.

Megatron noticed the different colors of the fires of Hades as they continued to fall. Starscream tried to stabilize himself along with Dreadwing. Soundwave recorded their fall. Knockout screamed his helm off with a pained expression on his face.

Only Breakdown remained calm, feeling his cheek. Sera had kissed him...and he liked it. A girl had never been this interested in him. They would usually give him looks on his missing eye. The only ones who accepted him was his family and the Dark Magic club. Sera may be blind, but she saw the goodness inside him that no one could see. Perhaps that's why she liked him, he wasn't like any other guy. She said his soul was beautiful. If he could see this side of her more, he would be so happy.

"Thinking of someone?" Megatron asked him as they fell down further. "Is it perhaps that beautiful girl from the house you brought us here?"

"Huh? No way!" Breakdown blushed a bit. "Sera is just a friend. We have the same club and physical education."

"C'mon Breaky, we all know that you have a thing for that blind girl!" Knockout teased, poking him.

" _Knockout: Needs to stop. Breakdown: Likes Sera."_ Soundwave said, his face showing hearts.

"Can we stop talking about crushes and lovey-dovey stuff? I see the end approaching." Starscream said, pouting.

They landed on the ground, the sound of crackling bones underneath their peds. The area was cold and dark. A large river laid in front of them, glowing souls drifting in the murky waters. Breakdown recognized this to be the River Styx. He remembered reading the Greek myth book that he got from the library and seeing that.

"Guys, we made it to the Underworld." He told his brothers. "Penny should be in the palace of the dead. The way to get there will be treacherous, but we have to get her back." He gestured at the river. "This is the River Styx, where the ferryman Charon comes to pick up fallen souls."

"No problem. We can just fly across!" Starscream put out, fluttering his wings.

"Except that Knockout and Breakdown can't fly." Dreadwing said.

"And that's my problem..."

"Starscream we are not leaving anyone behind." Megatron snarled, making the seeker cower a bit. "We need another way across."

"Breakdown said the ferryman could carry us across." Knockout looked out at the horizon. "We just have to wait for the boat to come."

No sooner had the words spilled from his mouth did the image of a slow moving boat come into existence. The long pole dipped in the waters as the hunched over figure of Charon became noticeable. The cons all gulped at the creepy sight, seeing the hands of the victims that had fallen in the River Styx clawing at the edges of the boat.

"Way to go K.O, now we have to ride in the creepy boat with the scary man." Starscream shivered, the others agreeing.

* * *

"I wonder how I should kill the little darlings."

A woman watched the little cons get onto the boat with a cruel smile on her face. Her silver hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her long nails twirling around a couple of strands. Her outfit was slutty and sinful, consisting of a skimpy black top, black underwear, fishnet stockings, and short black boots. On her back, eight black wings were curled around her pale body. Her red eyes twinkled with amusement and wickedness.

"They really are precious. It would break my master's heart to see them die." She smashed the crystal ball that she watched them out of. " **BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM! I'LL MAKE THEM DIE PAINFULLY!"**

She coughed, feeling the mood swings kicking in. "Well since they are young, I'll allow them to make their way towards the palace, but I shall put them through grueling trials to test them! After all, I am a malevolent being."

 **"I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE THEIR BLOOD SPILL! THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY MESSED WITH TEMPTRESS!"**

* * *

"Thanks again Mister Charon!"

Charon waved at the small children, sadden to see their alive bodies get crushed by the negative spirit of the Underworld. The cons walked around a bit until they approached a large iron gate.

"Here we are, the gates of the palace of the Grim Reaper." Breakdown said.

"How do you know this is it?" Knockout asked.

"Sera made me a map. It's like she's been here or something."

Megatron stepped forward, only to take a step back. "There's something here, watching us."

"I think she told me that there was a guardian to keep intruders-"

ROAR!

A large figure loomed over the group, snarling noises coming from all directions. From the shadows, a gigantic dog came from the shadows. But not only was there one head, but three heads! His middle head snapped at them while the other two just growled. Starscream and Knockout screamed and cowered behind Megatron. Megatron looked ready to fight along with Dreadwing pulled out his sword. Breakdown looked up in awe at the magnificent creature.

"Out...well I guess you've met Cerberus now." He finished, rolling up the map. "We should run now."

When suddenly, Soundwave stepped forward and stood in front of the large dog. Cerberus leaned over and was about to snap his helm off when Soundwave's screen emitted a frequency that made the heads whimper. He then walked to pat his snouts, making the dog's tail wag rapidly. The other heads moved in to get some of the action, causing Soundwave to bring out his tentacles to pat the heads. The large dog was practically enamoured by how kindhearted the small bot was.

"Huh, Penny was right about Soundwave being great with animals." Megatron observed, watching the malicious dog reduced to a obedient pup.

"Indeed Soundwave had gotten us pass the dog." Dreadwing said as they all walked pass the dog into the lair of the Grim Reaper.

Soundwave gave Cerberus one last pat before walking inside. The three headed dog whimpered at this, but waited for him to come back.

* * *

"Wait what? How the hell did they get pass Cerberus?" Temptress blanched out as she watched the crystal. "So much for ripping them to shreds."

 _"Temptress, are the brats dead yet?"_ The spooky voice of her employer came from behind her. Temptress shivered a bit before gulping a reply.

"Not yet sir, **BUT THEY WILL SOON PAY FOR MAKING ME ANGRY!"**

" _Are they giving my most faithful servant a hard time?"_

"Of course not sir, I will make sure to get rid of them before you can say the vows."

" _I'll hold you on that. I would like my wedding to go without trouble."_

Temptress could feel the presence of his evil form vanish before releasing a sharp breath. If there was one thing she feared, it was angering her boss. Those brats were driving her insane! She needed a plan to separate them all.

Wait a minute...

A grin slowl etched onto her face as her eyes swirled.

"I need to kill them off individually!"


	23. Penny's Little Sister

**Sorry for the late update! It has been a long year and I have to keep updating! So, to move the story around, I have decided to update before the year ends! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Bonjour to you, my wonderful fans!_

 _I am Megara Drake, nice to make your acquaintances. For those of you who don't know, I am the youngest sister of the Drake family. Penny is my second eldest sister and our oldest will be revealed soon. You probably wanna know where I've been hiding out in the story? Well to tell you the truth, I've been studying abroad in Paris!_

 _You see, long ago Penny, our older sister, and I used to be really close until mother had this bright idea to send me to study abroad to expand my horizons outside our hometown. I was so afraid to leave everyone behind, knowing it could be years before I see them again. Penny assured me to go and see the world since she wanted to teach at the local school when she graduated. My eldest sister didn't take it too well and she left us when she graduated and disappeared. We still have no idea where she is to this day. Mother said she just left without a note and packed up her whole room. So the day I went to study at the Còllege Dupoint, I hugged her, father, Penny, and even little Izzy came to wish me luck! I wanted to say farewell to her cute older brother, but he was with his friends. The jerk..._

 _Oh am I rambling? Pardon moi! So anyways, I went to study to become a fashion designer and pastier. So many designs and foods to eat in that lovely country. But now, I have returned home to visit Penny and surprise her by staying for the Thanksgiving holiday! Boy will she be surprised to see me! I wonder how much she's changed?_

* * *

Megara stood stiff in front of the Drake estate, her suitcase in her hands. She was sweating profusely, her face almost drenched. Her hands were shaking, her mouth was dry, and her thoughts were going a mile a minute. This was it, all she had to do was knock on the door.

"Nope! I can't do this!" She exclaimed, holding her head with her hands. "Penny probably doesn't even want to see me! She probably thinks I am a stuck up French girl with a snobbish fashion sense! Maybe I should leave and go to mom's house. She'll take me in!" Nodding her head, she turned around...

...to see Izzy standing there with a shocked look on her face.

The girl looked way older in Meg's opinion. Her pink hair was a definite change to her normal look. The ribbons were now orange and gold, to signify fall. Today she was wearing a white sweater, black jeans, and black boots. A lollipop hung lazily out of her mouth, almost threatening to fall. The teen squealed as she hugged the young adult tightly, slightly choking her in the process.

"OMG! MEG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed, hugging the Parisian girl. "I haven't seen you since I was little! You look so old now! Are you in college yet? Did you become a famous fashion designer? Do you own a bakery? DETAILS PLEASE!" Izzy shook the poor girl on the shoulder, making Megara nauseous.

"Izzy, please stop doing this." Meg said gently, peeling her off. "I just came back for a visit, but I'm too scared to even walk in the door. I haven't seen my sister in years, and now I show up out of the blue. What if she's mad at me or doesn't even want to see my face?"

"Meg, you know that isn't true! Penny loves you very much! She hasn't seen you in years and now you have to make amends with her!" Izzy pushed her back towards the door. "Now go in there and tell her how you feel! You have got to stop thinking those negative thoughts. That's what taints pretty girls like you!"

Megara blushed red at that comment. "What?"

Izzy started to blush too. "You know what I mean! Go talk to your sister!'"

"No! You can't make me go in there!" Megara started to struggle a bit, avoiding the door handle at all cost.

The commotion outside was so loud that the bots and cons started to wake up grouchy. Megatron growled as he tossed his pillow at Ratchet, who muttered in his sleep. Arcee yawned and rubbed her optics. Starscream stretched his wings out. Knockout rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Smokescreen was kicking Bee in his sleep, making the yellow scout push him farther away from him. Soundwave's screen showed the classic Windows screen savers, Lazerbeak curled up beside him. Bulkhead and Breakdown were cuddling with each other.

The only ones who were wide awake were Optimus and Dreadwing, whom both decided to open the door to check out what was going on outside. Optimus hoisted him up as he turned the handle on the door.

Megara's eyes bugged out at the scene she saw. Two adorable robots were standing at the doorway, one with wings and the other red and blue. The red eyed one drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Will you please keep it down? Our siblings are trying to recharge!" He pressed the sword at her hip. "And who are you?"

Spots danced across Megara's eyes as she fainted in shock.

* * *

"Way to go Dready, you managed to make her faint."

Izzy walked inside and plopped Megara's body on the couch. The bluenette was sleeping soundly, curling up against the pillow. Dreadwing watched her sleep, still feeling on guard. Optimus walked in with a glass of orange juice for Izzy. She graciously took the glass, downed it, and popped a fresh orange lollipop in her mouth.

"So she's carrier's sister?" Optimus asked, sitting on Izzy's lap. "What does that make her for us?"

"Your aunt, which makes her the coolest one ever!" Izzy explained. "Aunts are usually the nicest women after grandmas and mamas. Megara, or Meg as we call her, loves baking and fashion. Penny hasn't seen her for years."

"And she just shows up out of the blue?" Dreadwing poked her. "That's highly suspicious!"

Izzy tapped her chin. "Well she wanted to surprise Penny I guess. I hope she isn't damaged, her mind is a bit fragile." She looked around. "By the way, where is Penny?"

"She left a note saying she was gathering ingredients for our pancake breakfast for this morning." Optimus said.

"When she wakes up, I will apologize to her. My actions were uncalled for." Dreadwing said, putting a blanket in Meg.

The sound of the door opening upstairs signaled that the others were slowly waking up. Izzy sighed at this, more friends to talk with for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud humming noise. She turned to see a cube floating mid-air in front of Meg. The glyphs on the side were glowing brightly.

"Uh...do you guys know what that thing is?" Izzy pointed at the cube. "Why is it glowing?"

"That's the cube that brought us here! Penny kept it as a reminder of us." Optimus told her. "But I have no idea why it is glowing unless..."

The box opened up, a figure coming out of it. A warm orange glow engulfed the area before a massive figure burst out of it.

* * *

 **Who was it that came out of the box? What will happen to Megara now that she knows the secret? Find out next time on the Twisted Sister arc!**

 **Here's what's going down in the next few chapters!**

 **Megatron will get a re-match with the school bully.**

 **The making of Rumble and Frenzy!**

 **Breakdown and Sera's first date.**

 **Megara staying in Penny's house.**

 **An old flame will spark Penny's heart.**

 **Arcee gets invited to her first sleepover.**

 **Vicky and Julie battle over K.O.**

 **A trip to the Planetrium.**

 **The reveal of the final sister**

 **Until then: What do you want Megara to do with the bots?**


	24. When Logic Fails

***Ready to see who came out of the box? Read on to find out!***

* * *

Megara groaned softly as her head pounded hard. She blinked her eyes open and yawned loudly. Perhaps she had dreamed the whole experience about the robotic beings that opened the door of her sister's house. Yeah...that was probably the reason why you was lightheaded and dreamed the whole thing.

The feeling of something snuggling on her chest area made her pause her thoughts. She looked forward to see three bots sleeping right on her chest. They looked exactly the same with red visors, black body with purple accents, and the cutest little wings. They were content, happily cuddling against the Parisian girl. She patted their helms, making them beep and go deeper in her chest. Her eyes darted towards Izzy who was playing with Bee and Scream. Optimus was reading by the bookshelf with Megatron. Dreadwing was watching her on the coffee table. Penny was cooking in the kitchen along with Arcee, Soundwave, and Knockout. Breakdown and Bulkhead were playing with the LEGO blocks, trying to make the Death Star. Ratchet was placing a wet washcloth on her face.

"I see you are awake now." Ratchet said, wiping her sweating face. "Are you okay Aunt Meg?"

"Yeah, I think so." Meg said slowly, blinking her eyes at the small medic. "Um...one quick question. Can I get a quick question?"

"Go ahead."

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE THEY SNUGGLING ON MY BREAST?" Meg shouted, clearly agitated, but had to keep herself from moving. As much as this was strange to her, she felt a connection growing between the small bots. "Not that these aren't adorable."

"Those are called Vehicons, and they are nothing more than cannon fodder." A voice said to the left of her. Another small bot with a red eye looked down at her. He was pressed against her hip, clearly interested in what he was doing. "As for why they are snuggling on your breast, they are now your problem as for me as well."

Penny walked into the living room and gave her sister a cup of water. "Meg, please calm down. Even I was surprised at the arrival of you and these new bots. But these bots change your world better than you ever imagined."

"Sis, you aren't acting like yourself, you're acting weirder!" Meg panicked, sitting up to drink her cup of water. "What just happened in here? What are these robots? And where did you get so many?"

Penny smiled at her sister and sat down next to her. "Well I can't explain why you have those little cuties attached to you. The smart one relatively creeps me out more than my little Wavey."

"I take mild offense to that, but it is illogical to call me creepy." The bot hugged Meg's side, making her place an arm around him. "As for how we got here, I have no idea."

"I can tell you what happen." Izzy said, looking up from the game of poker she was playing with the others. "The box started to glow, opening up and releasing some strange new beings..."

* * *

 _The box glowed and unleashed a ball of light. Optimus and Dreadwing moved in front of Izzy, shielding her from potential danger. The glowing orb stopped and floated in front of Meg's unconscious body. It burst, dropping four figures on the girl's body. Dreadwing gasped as he recognized the figures that came out of the orb._

 _"Shockwave!" He said happily, going over to hug the cycloptic mech. Shockwave's optic widen as he got hugged. It felt...nice._

 _The small Vehicons were beeping wildly in panic. They were afraid and huddled close to each other. Then they noticed Meg and climbed up on her._

 _"Hey you guys, don't disturb-!" Izzy stopped as she saw them hop on her chest and beeped happily._

 _"They appear to be bonding with the human femme." Shockwave said, walking over towards Meg. "I too feel a tug when I'm next to her."_

 _Izzy's eyes widen at the speech from Shockwave. "Are you speaking in in full blown sentences? How is that possible?"_

 _Shockwave shrugged and climbed on top of Meg. "This femme makes me feel most...illogical. But that also makes me feel...nice."_

* * *

"And then I came home and started to make breakfast for everyone. When I saw that you had bots too, I assumed you brought them with you." Penny finished. The Vehicons had started waking up, looking up at Meg. The one in the middle beeped and hugged her. The other two looked at him and followed his movements. Meg couldn't help but smile and giggle at their behavior.

"These bitlets are so cute! I can see why you take care of so many!" Meg placed her forehead on them, the whole trio hopping up and down. "So what do I do with them now?"

"Well are going to take care of them? I know you have school and a life you want." Penny started to say.

"Yeah about that..." Meg said, placing the trio to her side. "I have to tell you something about my schooling."

"You didn't get kicked out already did you?" Penny rambled, placing tray full of oilcakes down for the bots to eat. Almost instantaneously, all the bots attacked the tray with their forks. The Vehicons beeped and leaped for the table, only to be stopped by Knockout, who smirked at their pitiful attempts of getting oilcakes. Megatron smiled at Shockwave and offered him to sit beside him and Soundwave. Shockwave shyly sat down next to them as Arcee handed him some breakfast. The Vehicons started to whine for some breakfast too, seeing the numbers dwindle a bit.

"No I haven't been kicked out of school sis." Meg said, helping the Vehicons get some oilcakes. They cheered at this, beeping their thanks as they dug in. "The truth is...I've been accepted as an apprentice to a famous baker! He wants me to start an internship at his bakery!"

"No way! You're going to be a top baker in no time!" Izzy exclaimed happily.

Meg looked down and shrugged. "I said no."

"Why would you say no?" Penny asked.

"Because I wanted to become a fashion designer over here in America! I got my designs looked over and the lady who runs the business wants me to model my own works! I'm going to become a model now!"

"Like the ones on television?" Starscream asked, smiling widely. "Can I be a model like you Auntie?"

Meg patted his helm. "Sure! One day, your heels will run down that runway!"

Smokescreen laughed loudly while Starscream blushed blue. "Those aren't high heeled shoes he wears! That's his normal look!"

Everyone started laughing while Izzy rolled her eyes. "Really mature guys. Stop teasing poor Screamer!"

"So why are you doing this?" Penny put out pancakes for all of them with cherries, syrup, and whipped cream.

"I wanted to be closer to home you know? I want to be with you, mom and dad, and..." She hesitated a bit, decorating her pancakes. "I want to make amends with Galthea. I want to search for her." Tears started sprouting on her eyes. "She hasn't wrote to me or talked on the phone. I'm worried that she might be in trouble."

Meg felt something touch her hands. Looking down, she saw Shockwave patting her hands.

"It is illogical to cry over a loved one. If she isn't dead, then we can still find her." He told her, his emotionless exterior cracking a bit.

Meg brought him inwards for a hug as he patted her back. "Thanks Shocky, I really needed that vote of confidence. I'm going to try to be a good mother towards you and the bitlets."

The Vehicons jumped up and down, feeling the bond that their new carrier developing inside their sparks. Even Shockwave felt it growing inside his cold spark too.

They would be just fine.

* * *

 **A small chapter dedicated to a new blossoming relationship! Will Meg and Penny be able to find their elder sister Galthea?**


	25. A Few Short Drabbles

**Here are some drabbles featuring Penny, Izzy, and Meg spending time with the kids!  
**

* * *

 **Penny and Soundwave do bills**

"Soundwave, you know you don't have to help me."

It was late at night and he should've been in bed with the others, but here he was watching me do bills. Lazerbeak was on my shoulder, peering over at the dollar signs and various numbers. Soundwave stood at the other end of the table, multiple books stacked on top of each other to give him some leverage. In his servos was a black pen in which he was writing out different calculations on a pad. Most of my bills were spread out amongst the table, checked red if they were done.

I yawned a bit, rubbing my eyes. "Maybe we should call it a night. You must be tired like me." I started to get up, only for him to pull me down with his tentacles. "What is it now Slendy?"

Soundwave showed me the pad he was writing on, displaying the numbers of my mortgage. It was lower than I realized. Perhaps we were actually going to keep this house a bit longer. I smiled at this, patting his helm.

"Thanks Soundwave, say can you do income taxes too?"

" _Soundwave: Loves to help Penny out."_

"That's why you are the best child for monetary policy."

* * *

 **Why Operation isn't played anymore**

"I hate this game!"

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the kids were playing board games from the basement. Penny had found the dreaded Operation game and started to scream loudly. This freaked out the bots, all of them taking out various weapons before she had to calm them down. Explaining her outburst, the bots were quick to understanding her animosity for the game...well except for one.

"I find this game to be relatively easy." Ratchet said, carefully taking out the Adam's Apple. "Surgery in a game is fun!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Of course my little Doc would love this game. It's right up his alley!"

Knockout took the tongs from his servo. "He isn't the only one good at this game!" He looked at the patient's body and tried to grab the Funny Bone.

BZZZZZT!

Needless to say, Megatron made sure that accursed game got blown up into many pieces, much to Ratchet's dismay. Penny was secretly glad the game buzzed it's last buzz.

* * *

 **Starscream's Paper Army**

Izzy had came over one day to show Penny her origami crane that she made for a Japanese project. Penny was so enamored by it that she hung it over the bookshelf. As she was admiring it, Starscream came in.

"Penny!" He started to say before seeing the origami crane fluttering in the soft breeze of the window. "What's that?"

"That," Penny plucked the paper bird from the bookcase and brought it down to show him. "Is an origami crane. They are Japanese paper crafts that children love to make."

Starscream looked in awe at the design and poked it. "Can I have one?"

Penny grinned nervously as she put the crane back up. "You'll have to ask Izzy for one. I can't do much with paper." An idea struck her mind as she smiled. "But we can make paper airplanes instead!"

Starscream faceplate lit up immediately. "Paper airplanes! You mean they can fly too?"

"Of course they can! And you can lead them!"

So they spent the afternoon making paper airplanes. Penny's fingers were covered in cuts, but it was worth putting a smile on Starscream's face. He even gave each one a name: Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, and Thrust. When they were all done, Penny tied them all to a string and tied them to his wings.

"Now when you transform, you have your own little paper plane squad to help you!" Penny said, smiling as he turned around to see his fleet following him.

"Thank you Penny!" He exclaimed, latching onto her chest for a tight hug. Penny patted his back, being wary of the wings. He got out of her hold and went to the backyard where the others were playing.

"Watch this guys!" He said, transforming into his jet mode as he flew across the backyard with his paper army in tow. "Starscream's paper army will rule the backyard."

Penny watched him from the door, her arms crossed and a placid look on her face. Even as the rest of her children wanted their own paper armies too and went to the door to bug her for one.

* * *

 **What Little Girls Are Made Of**

The whole debacle started when Optimus came home from his library run with Penny. He had acquired a certain book that explained the differences between boys and girls respectively. This intrigued the young bots as they gathered around the book to read what it had to say.

"Look, it says to make a female you need sugar, spice, and everything nice!" Bee read aloud to the others. "Do you think Penny was created like this?"

"Well she does have sugar-like qualities." Dreadwing said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "When she sees us crying, she always comforts us. And she gives us treats when we're good."

"She definitely has spice in her too." Breakdown said. "When she disciplines us, her voice gets super scary!"

"What about everything nice?" Smokescreen wondered. "What's so nice about Penny?"

"Everything is nice about her!" Megatron shouted, making the bot flinch. "She cares for us, but not to the point of which it is insufferable! She tolerates us, loves us, and wants to protect us no matter what!"

"Maybe she was created in a lab somewhere to act like this!" Bulkhead looked at the book again. "Maybe we can create a girl for Penny!"

"That would be a thoughtful gift." Optimus said, nodding. "Another human besides Izzy for her to take care of alongside us."

"But doesn't she already have enough on her hands with just us?" Ratchet put out. "Another human being would just add onto her list of growing problems."

"At least let's try. She and Arcee are out shopping for the week. We can make a human by then!" Starscream said, his scientist brain working.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's make a female!" Knockout said, the rest of them cheering.

...

Penny and Arcee walked down the walkway to the house with pleasant looks on their faces. Arcee was glad to finally be hanging out with her mother and trying things that girls do. They went to the store and shopped for groceries and then to this quaint boutique on Broad Street. Penny even took her to her favorite pastier shop and they got little treats for the boys too. Arcee wasn't one for the girly stuff, but it was nice spending time with Penny. She wished the day would never end.

"Boy! That shopping wore me out!" Penny sighed, stretching her arms. "We should do this more often Arcee. You are my only female after all."

"I liked the boutique and the cupcake that man gave me!" Arcee said, holding the box of sweets. "Does he give out free treats to everyone?"

"Only to the cutest little girls!" Penny patted her cheek, making her giggle. "Now let's hope the boys were on their best behavior. I did say they could stay by themselves since Izzy is away on vacation."

They opened the door to be greet with the biggest mess that Penny had ever seen. Her attitude took a full 180 as she saw clumps of sugar on the floor, her spice rack sprawled all around, and her arts and crafts bin raided and broken. Arcee's optics widen when she walked into the kitchen to reveal her brothers surrounded over a bubbling pot on the stove as if waiting for something to pop out. They were all covered in glitter, cinnamon, and sugar. The only one that didn't participate was Soundwave, who was up in the bedroom recharging.

"What did you guys do to the kitchen and the foyer?" Arcee shrieked, looking at the mess that surrounded the area like a bomb going off.

"We were making a girl for Penny!" Bee said happily. "Another sister for her and you to hang out with!"

"But things got super messy." Smokescreen admitted, his servos covered with honey. "We were only following the recipe in the book."

"What on Earth-MY KITCHEN!" Penny exclaimed, shocked at the scene in front of her. Her face turned into a glare as she looked at all her sons. "How did this happened?"

Optimus brought the book from under the table and placed it in her hands. "We read about what little girls were made of and wanted to make you a daughter. Please don't be mad at us."

Penny took a moment to register what he had said before shaking her head. "You guys, little girls aren't made in a kitchen or lab."

"Then how do you make little girls then?" Dreadwing asked curiously.

Either she didn't have the patience or she really didn't want to give them the talk because Penny made sure that her kitchen and foyer were spotless and had Optimus return that book back to the library the next morning. And they all had to stay in their rooms while Soundwave and Arcee enjoyed the baked goods.

* * *

 **1\. No asking Soundwave to do your homework.**

Izzy's eye twitched as she sucked hard on her grape flavored lolly. She was working on her Pre-Algebra homework while babysitting the bots. They all had their homework around the table too, Optimus being the only one who had completed his earlier. He was currently reading the textbook he had received from school. Izzy watched as she wasn't the only one struggling to do work. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were chewing their pencils as they had to write a story for class. Bulkhead was doing some math too. Knockout and Breakdown teamed up to study geography. Arcee was completing her reading homework. Megatron growled as his brows furrowed with concentration to remember the Dewey Decimal System. Starscream smiled while he categorized the different animal kingdoms. Dreadwing was coloring in his math connect-the-dots sheet.

Izzy saw Soundwave doing his homework on Penny's laptop and scooched over to see what he was doing. Her face blanched when she saw him working on Calculus problems. How smart was this kid? Maybe if she bribed him enough, then he would do the homework for her! She silently congratulated herself for thinking this. So she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Soundwave!" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. "I'll let you play on the computer as long as you want if you do my homework for the day!"

Soundwave looked up from the laptop, Izzy couldn't understand what was going on behind his mask. He closed the laptop and left the room, leaving Izzy to weep silently at the fact that she would have to do her homework without his help.

* * *

 **2\. Don't diss Bee's favorite flavored lolly.**

"Hey bots, I got a big pack of lollipops today!"

It was just another afternoon in the Drake estate when Izzy popped the door opened and swung a particularly large bag of multicolored treats onto the coffee table. The bots came from other corners of the house to look upon her large stash.

"How many flavors are in there?" Starscream asked, poking the bag.

"I got the biggest bag I could find!" Izzy replied, a blue raspberry pop in her mouth already. "So about 1000 pops even."

"How come you never get cavities from eating this much candy?" Arcee wondered, fascinated by the teen's addiction.

"I brush my teeth five times a day to balance the ten lollipops I eat every day!" Izzy took the scissors and cut the bag open, spilling the entire contents out on the floor. "So what flavors do you guys want? But don't tell Miss Drake I let you have some of the stash!"

"I'll take Blue Raspberry." Optimus said.

"Fruit Punch." Ratchet requested.

"Do you have Green Apple?" Bulkhead asked.

"Cherry! I want Cherry!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Cotton Candy." Breakdown said.

"Mystery Flavor." Dreadwing said.

" _Grape."_ Soundwave said.

"Bring me the flavor known as Pink Lemonade!" Starscream commanded.

"I want Strawberry if you have it." Arcee said.

"Bring on the Peach-Mango!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"And I know you want Root Bear Megsy." Izzy teased the gunmetal grey mech as he snatched the pop from her hands. Laughing, she leaned over to talk to Bee. "And what flavor would you like today Bee?"

"My favorite!" He told her, hopping up and down.

"One Butterscotch coming right up!" Izzy gave him his treat as he unwrapped it. The others gave him looks of disgust.

"Butterscotch flavored? That's an old person taste!" Starscream said.

"Nobody likes the taste of person candy on their glossa!" Knockout stuck his out. "Blech!"

"I like Butterscotch! It taste good to me!" Bee squeaked, popping the pop in his mouth. "You guys always tease me for liking this flavor!"

"It's not that we tease you for it." Arcee started to say. "It's that we just don't get the appeal of it. The flavor taste yucky!"

Izzy fumed at how they treated little Bee and stood up. "Do you guys even hear yourselves right now? How dare you tease poor Bee for liking a different flavor than one that you're used to. So what if he likes the taste of an old man's candy drawer? That's his flavor and you should be more supportive of this!" To prove her point, she got a Butterscotch flavored pop out of the bag and stuck it in her mouth. "I support the weird and unusual!"

Bee had coolant running down his face as he hugged Izzy on her waist. She patted his helm, lamenting on the inside of how horrible Butterscotch truly did taste.

* * *

 **3\. Never say "Fashion Show" out loud.**

Or else Knockout will have you walk down the runway, in an outfit of his choice.

There wasn't even a runway, it was just the main foyer with some Christmas lights to add for atmospheric effect.

This all started because Izzy put on "America's Next Top Model" for a project in school. Since Penny hadn't turned on the television when the bots started living there, she was surrounded on the couch by the curious bots. They watched as the different designers and models went through all the work and preparation for making outfits. Some of them found the show to be boring while others were smitten by the show's unique sense of style.

Those being Starscream and Knockout.

As soon as the show ended, both of them leapt from the couch and started to strut their stuff in front of the television. Izzy giggled as Knockout turned and posed with his blanket in servo.

"You guys make the fashion world look a bit bigger." She said, wiping the tears from her face. "You actually looked like real models for a second."

"Really? You think we could be models?" Knockout said, posing again.

"As a matter of fact, we should have a fashion show right here in the foyer! We could dress up, make some lights, and have some judges judge us on our outfits!" Izzy said, getting too excited for some reason.

"Who would be the judges?" Starscream asked the girl.

"Optimus can be one, Breakdown too! And Arcee because we need a female touch!"

The three bots nodded in agreement and the preparation for the fashion show began. Bee helped Izzy pick out a cute outfit, making comments like a designer.

"You look gorgeous darling! You will rock that runway!" Bee said in a French accent.

"Oh stop Bee! You're making me blush!" Izzy said.

Megatron and Ratchet begrudgingly helped set up the foyer with the string of lights that Smokescreen had found in the basement. They were white and red, but just festive enough. Optimus and Bulkhead pushed some cushions together to make a judge table. Breakdown used a box for a table. He, Optimus, abd Arcee sat down at the table, eager for the show to begin. Soundwave pulled up fashion show music and started to play some jams. Dreadwing used the red blanket to make a suitable red carpet.

"Okay we're ready!" Bee announced from upstairs. "Femmes and Mechs, I present for you, the Izzy Connell Fashion Show!"

Starscream, Knockout, and Izzy walked downstairs in such a dramatic flair that it made everyone laugh. Izzy had her hair in a high ponytail while sporting one of Penny's cutest sundress. It was pink with white polka dots and looked silly with the floppy pink sunhat. Knockout had made a toga with his blanket and started waving like a Roman Senator. Starscream wore a cape and crown, blowing kisses out to the small audience.

It was all fun and well until Penny chose to walk in on that moment. Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her as everyone froze.

"So, can I be the paparazzi?" She joked, taking out her camera phone.

And so she did. The show went well and Izzy ended up winning.

To which she celebrated with a victory flavored lollipop.

Yes, that is a flavor.

* * *

 **Crepes**

"Mon dieu! What did you three do to yourselves?!"

Megara stood in shock at the mess that had accumulated in her sister's kitchen. Flour was spilled on the floor along with various fruits. Water was spilt on the counter too. Tons of dishes were stacked in the sink. In the middle of all this, her Vehicon trio was on the table, a large bowl full of goop in their servos.

Steve started beeping fast, trying to explain what had happened before she placed a finger in the goop. A smile adorned her face as she sniffed the ooze.

"You know, we can make something out of this! I have the perfect recipe!" She got out a book from her purse and flipped through the pages. "Here we are! This mixture is similar to the crepe! How about we make some for your cousins when they come back from school?"

Gary hopped up and down, excited to make food. That's what they were trying to do in the first place before Kevin accidentally spilled the water all over the place. Steve tried cleaning it up, but where he was reaching for the towel, the flour spilled all over his frame. After all the carnage that happened in the kitchen, they started to panic.

Meg hummed as she cleaned up the mess that had accumulated in the trio's cooking lesson. They helped her of course, beeping happily as they hummed along. After cleaning the pan, Meg got out a bowl and stirred the batter for the crepes.

"So you have to stir nice and gentle. Don't go so fast or the batter will bubble up!" She said, allowing Gary to stir the batter. The Vehicon did what she instructed, gasping at the batter. The other two watched the inside of the bowl, trying to poke their digits in. Meg playfully slapped their hands.

"Hey! Wait till He's done stirring." She said, getting the pan hot. "Steve, you can flip the crepes. Kevin, you can decorate the crepes with chocolate sauce and fruit!"

* * *

The other bots came in through the door, Penny following behind them as she opened the house door. The orange haired woman had bags underneath her eyes, hair all over the place, and a wrinkled shirt. She took off her coat and shoes. Then proceeded to faceplant on the couch.

"Penny's been getting tired too much. She hardly has time to play with us." Bee said sadly, patting her face.

"Penny...please tell us what's wrong." Megatron asked, looking worried.

Before she could reply, Penny's nose caught the distinct scent of freshly made crepes. A sudden memory triggered inside her mind as she recalled a moment from her past.

 _"You know Penelope, you look so beautiful with those flowers in your hair."_

 _"How about we try this little bakery I found! They have the best-"_

"Crepes are done!" Meg shouted, bring in the platter of Parisian deserts. "Me and the triplets made them just for you!"

The bots and cons dug into the treats while Penny looked down at her plate. Her sister had a strawberry flavored heart on the top one while chocolate sauce was drizzled on the sides. Picking up her fork, she speared the treat and placed it in her mouth.

 _Taste liked...a summer's memory._

* * *

 **Macarons**

"Shockwave, you need to at least go outside to make new friends. I took you to the park to have fun, not to study insects!"

"I find making friends to be highly-"

"Illogical, I know..."

Meg volunteered to take the kids to the playground to exercise and get out the house while Penny cleaned up a bit. As if by a miracle, all their friends had came to the park that day. Optimus and Tanya were inside the tunnel, reading. Ratchet and his new friend Claire was hanging out by the pond, he was leaning against her wheelchair. Bee and Smokescreen raced Aidan and his sister. Breakdown and Sera were sitting under the trees. Knockout was pushing Julie on the swings while Vicky watched enviously. Starscream hung upside-down with Louis. Megatron was with Fred and Nadia, playing jacks. Behind them, Beth watched Megatron with loving eyes. Soundwave was chatting with Lotus in rapid fire sign language. Arcee laughed at a joke that Onyx was telling by the slides. Dreadwing was sword fighting with Dianna, who was using her stick to her advantge. Even the Vehicon trio had found kids to play with!

Shockwave was sitting by his carrier, studying the bugs on the ground and possibly torturing some of them if she hadn't intervined. Meg was worried that her brainiac of a son would grow up cold and lonely without someone to play with. Biting her lip, she looked around for a child that wasn't playing with her niece and nephew.

"There has to be someone you want to play with! You can't just stay beside me the whole trip." She argued, waving her arms in a frantic motion. "You need to spend time with children you own age."

Shockwave gave her a lazy look, his red optic glowering. "If I can find someone to connect with on an intellectual front, I will believe it. After all, Soundwave found someone to chat with. I guess it isn't illogical for me to find a friend." He got up from his spot and walked towards the play structure. "Very well, I will try to make "friends" with these lower lifeforms."

Meg could almost weep at the sight of her son trying to effort making friends. She got out a small basket, revealing freshly baked macarons. She handed him one. "Give this Macaron to the first person you see. If they accept, then that shall be your friend."

"This is quite a silly way to make friendship, but I will try this method." He said, walking over to the playground.

Megara hoped he would be alright. Those were darn good Macarons!

* * *

 **Goodnight Bots**

"Meg, you need to get to sleep! You've been working on that project for hours."

Penny was worried that her sister was going to suffer from sleep deprivation. Her little sister had a big modeling project to finish for her boss before the month ended. Her kitchen table was littered with various thrown out prices of papers, pencils on the floor, and ink pens all over the counter. Meg was looking dead as she drew more designs.

"No, I must get these done! I have to *yawn* find a muse for my art!" Her sister babbled, eyes beginning to droop. "I need to...I need to..."

The sound of wheels caught her ears as a small tank made its way into the kitchen. It transformed into Shockwave, who had an annoyed look on his optic.

"Carrier, you need to recharge! You are going to over work yourself!" He chided, scolding her. "Bedtime, now!"

"I am practically an adult! You can't tell me what to do!" Meg protested, pouting at him.

And thus a glaring match began with the two, making Penny get more migraines.

* * *

"Goodnight Carrier."

"Night Auntie!"

"Sweet dreams!"

Meh grumbled as she wrapped her arms around the Vehicon trio. They happily beeped and snuggled deeper into her arms for warmth. Shockwave tucked her into the other bed in the basement before snuggling next to her as well. Meg had to admit, he was clever. Too clever to discover she needed more get more rest. A smile crept onto her face as she nuzzled her nose against their small helms.

"Goodnight, my metal babies."

* * *

 **This chapter is brought to you by Writer's Block.**

 **Until then: Who do you think Penny's mysterious lover was like?**


	26. The Forgotten Sister

***Here she is folks! The final sister in our robot trifecta! What secrets does she hide? What will she do to the story? And what past does she have with Penny and Megara? All will be revealed now!***

* * *

"Going home for the holidays?"

The woman looked up from her screen to see the smiling face of her boss. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back while she adjusted the glasses on her face. She wore a white long sleeved blouse and brown coat. Her skirt was pressed without a single crisp. Her heeled shoes were pressing hard against the floor. Her long nails typed the last sentence on her report before replying to her boss.

"Sir, while I have no intrest in my family whatsoever, I am obliged to go and spend quality time with them. So yes, I am ecstatc to go and see them." She said in her usually stoic voice.

Her boss' smile dwindled a bit. "Aren't you happy to see them? How long has it been since you've last seen them?"

"It's been quite a long time sir." She picked up the framed photo of her and her sisters from when they were little. Penelope was on her back, a grin as big as the hat she wore. Megara was small back then, hanging on her arm like a monkey. Then there was her, the eldest sibling, protecting her sisters from the harsh world. Propping herself with her elbow, she pressed her finger on the frame.

"What can I say? We each desired different paths, different choices in life." She got up from her chair, making a delicate scraping noise on the ground. "Thanks for the chat, but I must be going. I have important business to attend to at home."

"Dr. Drake, will you ever forgive them for what they did?" Her boss asked, already knowing the answer for that question.

Her eyes burned like the fury of a thousand red hot suns. "No, but that doesn't mean I won't go and resolve this issue."

* * *

"What does this box have to do with anything?"

The bots and cons were all in the treehouse in the backyard, the black and blue box in the middle of their circle. Blue and red optics alike peered at the mysterious box, wondering when it would open up again.

"One thing for sure," Bulkhead tapped the box. "It's got something to do with Penny."

"Why do you assume that?" Starscream asked the wrecker with a scowl on his faceplate. "Anything could set this box off! We have no evidence towards it pointing at Penny!"

"Why your claim is highly illogical, it does have some weight to it." Shockwave piped up, looking up from his notepad. "The box did react and send me and the Vehicons over."

Arcee looked at the corner where the Vehicon trio were playing with Bee and Smokescreen. "Yeah, and that was after Megara walked in the house."

"I believe..." Ratchet rubbed his chin. "That the Drakes have something to do with this box!"

"Yes, but what? Penny found us inside the box and then it goes off for Megara. There has to be a connection!" Dreadwing pondered aloud.

Soundwave looked up from his tablet and shrugged. Even he had a hard time trying to figure out the connection. Nothing quite added up in this family.

Optimus and Megatron remained quiet, not wanting to be part of the conversation. The Decepticon warlord was toiling through his thoughts, Penny filling most of them. He was worried that if they found a way to get back, they would leave her behind. If they did, he wouldn't hesitate to take her along. She was nothing but kind and gentle towards him, filling his spark with love. He closed his optics and smiled. Truly she was one of the reasons why he wished to stay here and not return to the war.

Optimus, on the other hand, was wondering how the box was able to pull so many through its dark hole. It was infinite, continuosly bringing over many Cybertronians, turning them into sparklings, and giving them loving carriers. He hadn't felt so relaxed and happy in his life. Penny, Izzy, Tanya, Onyx, and so many others made him feel so loved. His spark jumped with joy at the thought of returning, but he didn't want to leave her...

"For now," He started to say, getting in front of the relic. "Who knows what secrets this box contains? We may have to look into it in the near future."

A shake of the treehouse made them all freeze as they heard the sound of heeled shoes clatter up the ladder. The Vehicon trio squealed and hid underneath the table. The bots and cons got their weapons ready and pointed at the door frame. A woman poked her head in, her face full of shock and amusement.

"Well that's not a nice way to say hello to your grandmother!" She said happily.

Regina Drake was a fun loving, adventure seeking woman with a passion for traveling. Her silver hair was cut in a pixie style, the tips frosted with black and white. She wore a black leather jacket with an upward collar and silver flat studs on the shoulders. She also had black fingerless driving gloves with holes around the knuckles and on the back of her palm, a watch with a tan strap, red jeans, and a black belt. Her black leather boots were polished and studded as well.

"Wait...your our grandmother?" Bee asked, curiosity in his optics.

Regina gave a hearty laugh and leaned into the door frame. "Why of course! Who do you think built this treehouse? Penny and Megara's father didn't have the muscle strength to get the job done!"

"You built this house?" Breakdown was amazed at the silver haired woman. "Just who are you?"

"I'm not your average grandma!" Regina patted his helm. "I have a bit of a wild streak, a motorcycle that goes faster than a Maserati, and raised three girls for a good ten years all by myself."

She hugged them all, feeling their warm metal against her cold skin. The bots and cons both felt happier around their cool grandma. She released them and sat in their circle.

"So what were you kids talking about? Must've been something quite important since this was the place where the girls would go to discuss things."

"Wait...Auntie Meg told us we had another aunt." Smokescreen said. "Who is she?"

"Haven't your mothers told you about her?" Regina asked them.

"Negative, every mention of her is forbidden." Shockwave retorted.

"I figured as much. Oh our family has some damage we never resolved." She crossed her legs and gathered her grandbabies around. "I guess you guys deserve a chance to know why Penny and Meggie never speak about Gal."

"Gal?" Knockout raised his optic. "Is that her name?"

"Yes, Galthea Drake is my eldest and currently missing. I've searched all over the county for her, but never found anything on her. She just vanished on the day our family fell apart."

"Granny Regina, can you tell us about her? Anything at all?" Ratchet leaned against her, worry in his optics.

Regina sighed and gave him a small smile. "Not to be mean, but she was stubborn and determined. She was always in her books, studying and writing. She never had time for friends, fashion, or travel. She wanted to get into the best college rather than have a relationship. The only people she talked with was her sisters and Izzy! Oh she loved them so much!"

"So what happened to her? Why did she vanish?" Starscream demanded, wanting to get to the point.

"Well...it was during high school when she actually met someone out of her comfort zone. A nice gentleman caught her eye and it actually made an impact on her." Regina hugged Arcee, who was currently snuggled on her chest. "That's when everything went down hill..."

* * *

Pale periwinkle eyes stared at the house that belonged to a certain orange haired beauty. A hand reached for the door and didn't hesitate to knock.

Penny looked up from her position in the turkey. Who had made that knock at the door? Her mother had just came in and made a beeline to the backyard to meet the kids. Meg was at the stove making sweet yams and mashed potatoes. The oven had three pies and macaroni and cheese. The table already was set and decorated. Green beans, bread rolls, and stuffing were already placed down.

"Hey Meg, can you get the door? My hand is currently in the turkey." Penny said, trying to yank her stuck hand out.

"Kay! Be there in a sec!" Meg wiped her hands off before walking into the foyer. Her sister really needed a bigger house. All these kids under one roof was starting to get expensive. Then again, she was already struggling as it was.

She turned the handle on the door and didn't hesitate to open it up.

Her face fell, a scream crawling up her throat. Penny ran into the foyer to help her out, a rolling pin in hand.

"Meg what-!" She froze, the rolling pin dropping to the floor. Her eyes grew cloudy as tears rolled down her face. Meg covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

The cold face of Galthea was enough to render them speechless. It wasn't until her icy voice cut through them did they recover.

"Penny, Megara, I'm back."

* * *

 **Shocking! A plot twist everyone expected! What will Galthea bring to the story? How will she affect the dinner? What happened in the past?**

 **Until then: Who is your favorite sister?**


	27. Reconciliation

***Hey guys! I have been so busy lately so I wanted to get this out before I get busier again! Enjoy!***

* * *

"Oh how wonderful! All of my children under one roof!"

The bots and cons sat beside their grandmother, who was beaming with pride at all three sisters sitting at the table. Megara scowled at Galthea, passing her the mashed potatoes. Penny was still in shock at the sight of the eldest sister sitting at the table. Her spoon was full of macaroni, pieces falling off. Galthea ignored her, sipping the cold iced tea from her glass before wiping her mouth with a napkin. It seemed she still retained her cold facade after all these years, giving her two sisters harden glares.

The only one unfazed was Regina, who was eating her rolls. She patted Arcee on the helm, smiling at her only granddaughter. She noticed how while there were many males, she was the only female. That would change in the future. She would promise that. Spreading more butter on her roll, Regina giggled at the sight of the bots trying to eat. Optimus was digging into a turkey leg, the juices spilling from it. Megatron spooned some cranberry sauce on Ratchet's plate, covering his ham. Bumblebee was snatching roll after roll, stuffing his face full. Smokescreen was slurping his soup, the liquid flying everywhere. Beside him, Starscream gave a disgust face before setting down his plate full of salad. Breakdown challenged Bulkhead to an eating contest as the two munched on the various carrots in the soup. Soundwave was quietly eating his sweet potatoes, slipping some under the table for an awaiting Lazerbeak. Shockwave sat beside him, fiddling around with the silverware. The Vehicon trio were being fed by Knockout, who was getting covered with tons of food scraps. The cherry mech grimaced. He would be in for a bath later.

The silence was finally broken from the banging noise of a fist hitting the table. Galthea gazed up to see Megara hovering over her, her face red with hurt and anger. The youngest sibling took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"What is your problem?" She asked, her tone even. "How do you just waltz right in here, take a plate of food, and then act as if nothing happened in the past!"

"Must you be so loud?" Gal asked, taking a rather large bottle out of her purse before taking the cap off. "You are ruining the dinner. But that's not the reason why I'm here." She took a big swig of her drink before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "The reason I'm here is to forgive you for taking what was rightfully mine."

"Um...maybe you guys should..." Penny started to say before she was interrupted.

"No sis, stay out of this one. I want to hear what she has to say about this issue." Megara placed her fork down and glared. "Now why should I listen to the girl who lied about the situation in the first place?"

"We all know who was the girl he was talking about. Obviously you were so in denial that you assumed every cute guy is for you and you alone." Another swing. "Which frankly they could do better."

"Gal..." Regina said, trying to deter the younger chid from doing something foolish.

"Are you calling me desperate? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE CALLING ME?" Meg was seething in anger now, her fist clenched tightly.

"Oh calling you desperate is too nice." Gal gave her a lazy look before taking a long swig. "You are nothing but a child trying to suffice in this world. The second you get love thrown your way, you try too hard to earn it. And looked where that got you."

Regina and Penny gave looks of fright before covering their ears to muffle out the irate screams of Meg. The kids watched in horror as she walked up to Gal and promptly smacked her across the face. The bots and cons both felt unsafe now, inching closer towards Penny and their grandmother. Megara threw her hands in anger and stormed away from the room. Shockwave and the Vehicons followed her, worried about their mother. Gal merely rubbed the red mark on her cheek before getting up and pushing the chair in.

"Well...that didn't work out the way I expected." She said, swirling the clear liquid of the bottle. "Looks like I came too early to try and make things better."

"How was that making things better!" Penny snapped. "You insulted your sister and made her run off in a madden state! If anything, you made the whole thing worse!"

"Again, none of this is my fault. If anything, I should be the one angry, but one of us has to be mature."

Megatron had enough of this. He had never seen Megara so upset or Penny on the verge of hurting someone before. He got in front of Penny and pointed an accusing digit at her.

"Stop looking down on her! If you are only here to cause trouble, then you should leave now! Sisters are supposed to tell each other that they care and be there when they need to." He gave her an angry look. "For one gone for many years, your sisters and mother were happy to have you back. But you have some vendetta against them that you make yourself more distant from them than ever before. Who cares about who did what with who? You guys need to make up!"

Everyone was stunned at Megatron's speech. Penny was slightly proud of her son for standing up for them. Regina silently cheered him on, hoping this would open her eldest's eyes.

Galthea gave the small leader a bitter look before walking out the door. It slammed behind her as she did.

* * *

At the treehouse, the box glowed brightly once more. The symbols lit up, changing in shape and size. It floated in the air before flying out.

* * *

Galthea sat in her car and gave a tearful sigh. Hot tears poured out of her eyes and splattered against her fingers. The bottle in her hands was empty, not a drop of liquid was left. The brunette couldn't hold in her emotions for much longer as she gave big sobs.

"I'm such a bad sister! Why can't I ever make things right with them?" She cried, feeling remorse for what she did. "How can I even call myself their sister?"

A loud humming noise was heard behind her. Turning around, Gal saw a floating box hovering over her head. Her eyes caught the symbols as they squirmed about around the box. Just before she could decipher them, the box opened up. A glowing light engulfed her as she screamed.

* * *

 **That's the cliffhanger I leave you on! What will happened to Gal now?**

 **Until then: Going on a short break!**


	28. Higher Power

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! A lot has been going on over on my side of the spectrum. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it is short!  
**

* * *

Galthea opened her eyes to find herself in the void.

There was nothing around her, just a black mass of space. She appeared to be floating around the area, her hair billowing. She was alone, dark, cold, and empty. Seeing that nothing was happening to her, she closed her eyes and got into a fetal postion.

 _So this is it? I can't believe that I'm dead. I'm sorry Penelope and Mom, I never got a chance to thank you for believing in me. I'm sorry dad that we never got a chance to go to that park._

 _And most of all, I am sorry to Megara. You and I fought over a silly boy. I wished I had known that he was using both if us. If anything, I would kill to see your smiling face again._

 **"Come now child, you don't think you are dead now?"**

Galthea opened her eyes to see a large figure standing in front of her, blue eyes glowing brightly. Fear turned her heart a bit, making her back away. The figure chuckled and reached out towards her. It' palm wrapped around her, embracing her with warmth. Gal saw a smiling face peering down at her, giving her a comforting smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She said, panicking a bit.

" **Rest assured, I will not let harm come to you."** His voice rumbled. **"I am the spirit within this box, which is called the Allspark."**

"Allspark? That's what you are?" Her eyes sparked with facination. "Are you one some sort of alien? A robot? You look like the children my sisters have."

 **"Yes, I have picked your family to house the last generation of Cybertron. With your unique bloodlines, I was sure you three would all take care of the children. And your sisters have done a pretty good job! Never in my life would I imagine seeing Autobots and Decepticons working and playing together."**

"What about me? Will I receive children too?" Her heart leapt at the possibilty. Even though she had a cold personality, she loved children. Perhaps it ran in the family. Her face always brightened whenever she was around children.

The Allspark chuckled at her enthusiasm. **"I have considered giving you some, but I am not sure if you are worthy enough. I have seen the life you live. A life of running, you have a slight drinking problem, and to top it off, you treat your sisters unfairly. That's why I pulled you here. I wanted to learn the real you."**

"The real me?"

 **"The you you were before that boy ruined the relationships between you and your sisters."**

Thoughts went around in her head. She remembered all the times she and Penny used to bake cookies and cakes for the orphanages. Or when she and her mother would sit around the table and chat with some tea. Tears ran down her face as she recalled teaching Meg how to ride her bike the first time. Those days in the summer when they went to the beach house. The winter where the snow would fall on her eyelashes. All those memories flooded back to her, as if her heart unlocked and unfrozen after all those years.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, her hands shaking. "What have I done?"

 **"Perhaps you should see the impact of actions of your selfishness."**

A bright glow enveloped her as she felt herself get sucked into a tunnel.

* * *

 _"She's what!"_

 _It was a winter night as the snow was falling down out the window. Regina was sitting at the table, her face in sheer horror. Penny started to sob loudly as she held a crying Meg._

 _"Gone, your sister has ran away." Regina bit her lip nervously. "What happened between the two of you?"_

 _"She's just upset that Meg basically stole her boyfriend!" Penny replied, hiccuping. "I tried to stop her, but she locked the door to her room. I figured she had fallen asleep in there. But the door unlocked and she was gone."_

 _"And why would she think that Meg would steal her boyfriend?"_

 _Meg looked away. "It's because she came at the wrong time. Her boyfriend was the one that betrayed her. He only used her to get to me! He told me that she was nothing but a appetizer before he got to the dessert." She hugged her arms to her chest. "He tried to kiss me before I kicked him in the shin and ran. When I got home, Gal started yelling at me. She said that we weren't sisters anymore and that I was dead to her."_

 _Regina cooed and hugged her. "Oh my poor baby, where did I go wrong in raising girls like you three!" She kissed her forehead gently. "Don't worry, we'll find her."_

 _"But will she listen to me?" Meg asked, her eyes still sparkling with tears._

 _"Only time will tell." Penny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just hope for the best."_

* * *

"So she didn't betray me..." Gal said slowly. Her thoughts took a 180 as she tried to process what she'd seen. "She never kissed him or went out with him. He was the one trying to go out with her! I've been unfairly cruel to her and the family!"

The Allspark nodded at this. **"Do you know what you must do now?"**

"I need to apologize to them all! I've been such a jerk towards my family that I ran from my problems. But no more, time to stop being such a coldhearted witch!" Galthea smiled as she stood up in the floating space.

" **That's all I needed to hear. You have proven yourself worthy of watching over two of my children."**

"I only get two? How come the others got more?" Gal complained, only to get a look from the Allspark. "Fine, I can watch two kids. I practically took care of my sisters. How hard can these kids be?"

 **"Oh you are going to be regretting those words."** The Allspark warned, snapping his fingers.

Spots danced along her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey is she alright?"

"Hey! Stop poking her cheek! You are going to hurt her!"

"Relax, she hasn't waken up from them. Not like she'll be angry at me or something."

Galthea felt smaller bodies on her larger body. Her eyes fluttered open to see the smiling face of a robot with fins on the side of his head. His blue optics grew large as he jumped in the air. The bot beside him rolled his optics, leaning against the front sear of her car. She saw that one of his hands were artificial.

"Uh...hi?" The finned one waved at her. Galthea didn't really curse much, but today was a given.

"Allspark, you mother-"


	29. Special: Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: I wanted to make a bunch of Christmas story one-shots! So enjoy!**

 **Christmas with the Bots**

 **Picking A Tree**

 **Galthea's tree**

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there Wheeljack!"

"But I'm getting _bored_ Ultra Magnus!"

Galthea prayed to the highest power above for patience. A growing headache was forming in her head as she drove her small children to go pick out a Christmas tree for their house. Both of them were packed tightly in the backseat of the car. Wheeljack proved to be a handful, making her days much more interesting. He constantly broke something and loved to build weapons out of anything he could find. She couldn't believe that she found a homemade explosive on her living room floor! Ultra Magnus was another story. He followed every rule she gave him and didn't talk back. He enjoyed helping her with small tasks around the house. Plus he kept Wheeljack occupied, that was a added bonus.

"Boys, we are nearly there. Can you please stop arguing until we get there?" She asked, giving them both pleaded eyes.

Wheeljack fiddled with some spare parts he had slipped inside. "I guess carrier, but where are we going?"

"She said something about trees!" Ultra Magnus doodled on the pad he had. "What kind of enjoyment does a tree bring?"

"Oh it brings the spirit of Christmas inside a household!" Her car pulled into the tree lot as she parked it. "That's the reason why I brought you two here. I need help finding the perfect Christmas tree!"

Wheeljack grinned as he pulled up his red scarf to cover his face. He grabbed her hand and started to tug Gal towards the massive grove of trees. Magnus followed, his optics gazing around. He had never seen so many trees before in one place!

The search for the tree proved fruitful. So many worthy candidates around them. Wheeljack wanted trees with the sharpest needles. Magnus wanted a smaller tree so that they could decorate them. Gal laughed to herself as she watched them run around a particular tree with dark green needles and strong brown bark. The scent of pine hit her nose the second she reached it. Her spirits were instantly lifted. Placing a hand on it, she could feel the presence of Christmas surge through her.

"This one! This is the perfect tree!" Wheeljack hopped up and down happily.

"Let's hook it up to the car and get out of here." Magnus started to shiver. "My servos are getting cold."

"I told you to grab some gloves on the way out." Gal reprimanded him, getting the car keys from her pocket. "When we get home, I'll make you a nice hot cup of chocolate oil to warm you up."

"Can we also get some cookies too?" Wheeljack asked, tugging on her scarf.

Gal tapped her chin playfully before breaking out into a huge grin. "I don't see why not!"

* * *

 **Megara's Tree**

"I love winter! The snow falls softly, the breeze is gentle, and the trees are pine scented!"

Meg had taken Shockwave and the Vehicons to the lot where her family used to go pick their Christmas tree from. Her little bots were spread out, optics shining with curiosity. Shockwave walked beside her, adjusting his scarf every five minutes to keep his temperature at a mild state. He was excited, but chose not to show it. He didn't want the others to know that he was getting soft. His optic scanned the area, trying to see which tree would be the perfect one to bring back home.

"Hey! Can we get a small tree or a big tree?" Steve called out, running through the white substance.

"We can get the tree that looks like the most perfect tree in the world!" Meg exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. The trio laughed at this and mimicked her movements.

"I find that statement to be highly illogical. There's no such thing as perfection." Shockwave said, making Meg pout.

"Shocky, how can you say such a thing? Perfection is found in the most unlikely of places!" She picked him up and gave him a quick hug. "Besides, you have the opportunity to help you're adopted mother pick a tree to bring home for Christmas."

"I guess I could be of some assistance." Shockwave grumbled before being tightly smooshed against her chest.

"Thanks sweetheart! I know you'll find the best tree in this lot!" She placed him on the ground. "Now transform and search out!"

The Vehicons squealed and immediately transformed into their car modes. Shockwave sighed and went into his tank mode. They zoomed out around the area, avoiding people's feet and small children who reached out to grab them. Meg took the time to take a stroll around. Her silver scarf fluttered as she walked the white snow. Her boots crunched loudly, making her laugh. Christmas was her favorite time of year. The bakery started to sell all their prime cakes. The fashion industry started their winter line of ski pants and boots. Her boss had given her the rest of the year off to spend time with family. As soon as she could get the tickets, she would fly out to her mother's house for the season. Penny and Gal will no doubt be there with the rest of the bots.

Something bumped against her leg, making her look down to see Kevin beeping at her. He motioned towards the secluded area of trees before driving off. She followed slightly, stepping over twigs and rocks. Coming to the clearing, she saw Shockwave standing in front of a medium sized tree with snow still on the tips. Gary was climbing inside the tree, inspecting it from the inside. Steve was sitting on the ground, looking up with a peaceful expression.

"Woah! This tree looks amazing!" Meg gasped, a smile clearly on her face. "How did you find this one?"

"Clearly you don't know the power of probability." Shockwave said, coming towards her. "This was the only tree in this entire lot with no bugs, no moss, or any imperfections!" He sounded so proud of himself.

Meg clapped her hands. "See? Was that so hard to do? You made this task look too easy!"

Shockwave puffed his chest out with pride. "Give me a harder challenge!"

Meg smirked and gather the triplets. "Fine, you can figure out how to get it in the car!"

And with that, she left her cycloptic cutie to glitch out.

* * *

 **Penny's Tree**

"THIS IS THE TREE OPTIMUS! CAN YOU NOT GAZE UPON IT'S MANY BRANCHES IN AWE AND AMAZEMENT!?"

"Megatron, that tree is coming apart at the bark. Perhaps a safer tree is in order."

"DON'T YOU TALK CIVIL TO ME! PENNY, IS THIS NOT THE BEST TREE IN THE LOT!?"

Penny rubbed her forehead with a tired expression on her face. It was nearly closing time at the lot and her two children were bickering over which tree they should take home. Izzy had taken the others for some hot chocolate and they were all waiting in the car. The air was getting colder by the minute. She shivered a bit before the air bit her on the face.

"C-C-Can we p-p-please get home now?" She said, wanting their little argument to end fast. "I-I-I think they b-b-both look fine!"

"Yeah but which is better?" Megatron whined, trying to get her to see reason. "My tree is bigger and looks better!"

"But bigger is not necessarily better! We must be able to reach the branches of the tree!" Optimus said back.

They both looked as if they were about to explode. Penny grumbled loudly before standing up and walking over. Picking up an axe, she went over to both trees and chopped them unto kindling. Both of the bots backed away from her as she picked up a small tree. Then she smiled at them.

"Okay boys, let's get going! I wanted to bake gingerbread tonight!" She laughed and dragged the tree behind her. Megatron felt his spark skip a beat slightly. Optimus gave a look of admiration towards her.

This would be a good holiday after all.

* * *

 **Baking Cookies  
**

 **Penny: Sugar Cookies**

"Hey! Keep away from the hot oven!"

Penny swatted Smokescreen on the servo, making him withdrawal at contact. A whimper came from his mouth as he backed away from the heated oven. The others laughed at this, all of them sitting around the table wearing cute little aprons. Penny shook her head as she placed the last pan on the counter before getting the dough. The sweet smelling dough made the kitchen smell really good.

"Alright guys, I've already pre-mixed it for you. All you have to do is make the shapes!"

"What purpose does a tree have in our Christmas cookies?" Starscream asked, picking up the tree cutter.

"Duh! This one looks like our tree!" Bee said, snatching it from his servos. "That's the purpose!"

"Penny! This one has a bell! Why are bells important?" Knockout waved the bell, as if trying to make it ring.

"Remember that bell song she taught us?" Breakdown informed his buddy, who sheepishly placed the cutter down.

Penny laughed. "You guys sure ask a lot of questions when it comes to the tools. Now come on gang, we have cookies to make!"

The bots eagerly grabbed a cutter and started pressing into the rolled out dough. Stars, Trees, Angels, Snowmen, and Bells littered the trays. There were even ornaments. Some of the bots even tried to sneak some early bites in.

"Hey Bulkhead, I dare you to eat the cookie dough!" Breakdown said, grinning at his rival.

"No, don't do It Bulky! You have so much to live for!" Smokescreen said dramatically.

Starscream snickered. "I never thought that you would be a coward Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead gave him a look. "That's rich coming from you Screamer."

"Stop calling me that!"

Soundwave and Arcee looked up from their spot to see Lazerbeak and Penny placing the cookies in the oven. The screen faced con hopped up out of his seat to help her out. Arcee followed, wanting to put some cookies in.

"Enough! I'll be the one trying the batter!" Dreadwing shouted, grabbing a piece. He licked it off his servo and his eyes widen. "Wow! This taste good!"

"This is very unhealthy." Ratchet grumbled, placing a piece in his mouth. "But not bad."

Penny wiped her hands on her apron, turning around to see the bowl full of fresh batter gone. Shaking her head, she watched as her kids scarfed down the sugary goodness.

It was a good day.

* * *

 **Galthea: Ginger Snaps**

"Just because they're called ginger snaps doesn't mean something will pop out of them."

"Are you sure carrier? I could modify the recipe!"

"Wheeljack! We don't want the cookies to explode!"

Gal and the boys were in her massive kitchen, covered in the brown dough and sprinkled sugar. The dough balls were rolled and plopped onto the many pans. When asked what they were going to do with these cookies, Gal told them she was going to give them away to the children's hospital down the road.

"The best way to spread the joy of Christmas is to share your gifts with all the world." Galthea told them, taking the cookies to place them in the oven. "And we don't want them to explode in their faces!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Wheeljack said, pouting.

Ultra Magnus just shook his helm.

* * *

 **Megara: Palmiers**

"Que Magnifique! You did great with these cookies Shocky!"

At the apartment of Megara, Shockwave beamed with pride as he put the finishing touches on the palmier cookies. The trio was trying to grab some parts of the cookies, but were swatted away by Shockwave. Meg laughed at this as she popped one in her mouth before spitting it out.

"HOT! HOT! SO HOT!" She shrieked, dousing her tongue with milk. Breathing hard, she looked over to see the amused faces on her kids.

"I believe patience is a virtue would be a logical quote right now." Shockwave joked.

"Logic kid makes a joke. The world is about to end." Meg said to the audience.

* * *

 **All in the Family  
**

"Are you ready guys? You all look so cute in your outfits!"

Izzy laughed as her small friends came outside in their Christmas caroling outfits. She was wearing a cute Santa getup complete with black boots, red hat, and gloves, fur lining, and jingle bell earrings. Her pink hair was in two ponytails. Gal and Meg had came to the house to get ready for Christmas at their mother's house. Penny was happy that her siblings were finally getting along again.

Gal was sitting on the couch wearing a cute elf costume with pointed ears and shoes. Her face was in full blush mode as she felt silly in her outfit. But she did like the candy cane stockings.

Meg was dressed as a snow queen, a nice icy blue dress with a white cape. Instead of high heels, she wore silver flats. Her blue hair was tied in curly ponytail. Her earrings were little snowflakes.

Penny was humming as she gathered the coats. She had her hair in a bun while she wore an ugly green sweater, blue jeans, and brown uggs. A peppermint scarf was wrapped around her neck.

The transformers were doing different characters from various movies. Optimus was Santa Claus, beard and all. Bee was Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, playing with his glowing nose. Bulkhead was a snowman with a top hat. Ratchet was Father Christmas, looking very grumpy. Smokescreen was a nutcracker, Meg making him a cute suit. Arcee was dressed to look like Clara from the Nutcracker. Wheeljack was a toy soldier, even making his own gun which Gal disabled. Ultra Magnus even dressed up as Charlie Brown.

Megatron wanted to be Santa too, but with his own flair. His suit was darker and more frightening. Starscream was the ghost of Christmas future, complete with scythe. Soundwave was also a reindeer, Lazerbeak decked as a turtle dove. Knockout was an angel, which had a halo too. Breakdown dressed up to look like a gingerbread man. Shockwave was Charles Dickens, top hat and overcoat. The Vehicon trio were the Wise Men!

"You guys look like a Christmas card!" Izzy gushed, taking a picture of them. "Wait a minute...why is Starscream scary?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas future! He was very scary!" He screeched, waving his arms. "And we got to pick our costumes!"

"Frankly, I like being an angel! It brings out my eyes." Knockout said, smiling at his outfit.

"I'm a reindeer! Look at my blink nose!" Bee giggled, pressing more on his nose.

Soundwave messed with the antlers on his head as a smiley face appeared on his screen.

"Penny, which one of us is the best Santa?" Megatron asked his mother, trying to look more handsome. "I think I make a great fat guy!"

"On the contrary, you look more like the Krampus that she keeps telling us about." Optimus joked, getting a glare from Megatron.

"Hey! No fighting on Christmas! Besides, Santa is giving you all gifts tomorrow! You don't want him to skip your house, do you?" Izzy warned them, wagging her finger.

"I've been a good boy all year! I'm totally getting a giant haul this year!" Smokescreen said, jumping up and down.

"We all were good this year. Not just you!" Arcee replied.

"I still do not get this holiday. How does a giant man in a red suit fly on magical deer and deliver all the gifts to the millions of children every year?" Shockwave asked, getting a smile from his aunt.

"He just does Shocky, he just does." Gal patted his helm and smiled. "You just need to believe he can."

"Well, are you guys ready to head out? A few neighbors are ready to meet you!" Penny opened the door to let the entire clan outside.

"Everyone use your best singing voices! And Starscream, avoid high notes at all times." Izzy said, Screamer pouting at her.

They all went out to enjoy the sounds, smells, and sights of the neighborhood.

* * *

Regina sighed as she sipped her cup of tea.

It was that time of year again. Her daughters would be home tomorrow, the dinner would be cooked, and the memories would be shared. With all her grandkids, she was excited to talk with them! Sure they lived all over the known world, but when they all got together it was always pleasant. Ever since her husband died, she was always alone in the house on Christmas Eve.

She settled in her couch, feeling the plush interior relax her. The fire was not lit until she whistled loudly. Within a second, a roaring flame burst into the fireplace. She closed her eyes to feel the warmth hit her body. A heavy weight came down on her legs as she cracked we eyes open to see a small dragonoid figure snuggled into her legs. Its wings we're curled up against its side. Smoke cane out slowly from its nostrils as chirping noises came from its mouth. Regina smiled and rubbed the back of its helm, making it purr in content. This small creature had came out of nowhere a few days ago and looked so small and helpless that she had to take it in. No sooner did she bring it in, it causes a bit of havoc. A few chairs were singed, papers went up in smoke, and her dinner burned. But eventually it got accustomed to bring with her and relaxed more. It like sitting on her legs and petted. It also took over the couch when she wasn't sitting in it, claiming it like a throne. He looked like a small king when he sat on it.

"Hello cutie, are you ready for Christmas with my family too?" She asked it, making it puff out more smoke. "I am glad you came into my life. I now have someone to talk to. I hope you like my grandkids too. They are metal just like you. But none of them have fire breath."

The dragon only huffed and got closer to her chest. He heard about these grandkids and wasn't too keen to meet them. He was fine just with Regina, and only her.

Besides, he got the lap all to himself.

And that was enough for him.


	30. Beginning of the End

***This is it guys, this is when the plot turns left and when the stories and lore start to intertwine. This is the moment I have been building up to write for and the moment when the biggest baddies come out to play. Are you ready? I hope so because we're about to go into the darkness!***

* * *

"It has been months since the mistress has spoken to anyone. Will she ever grace us with her presence once more?"

"Who knows? The day her beloved Grim Reaper died to the hands of that human woman was the day she snapped."

"The one with those robotic children? How did she manage to kill the great reaper?"

Temptress listened to the conversations outside her room. Her eyes were still full of tears as she wept for her master. The demons and ghosts that surround the area were all worried for her sanity and safety. At the moment, she was in charge of the underworld and would do what she pleased with it. However, she had yet to even appear to face them. Her whole body was slowly crumbling and breaking apart. Her silver hair was matted and frayed, her pale skin was even paler, and her face was caked with dry tears. She had a permanent look of shock and sorrow, but inside her body was boiling with unbridled rage. How could she be defeated my mere children? How could she be bested by a bunch of low class whelps! Her fist clenched at the thought of choking their little necks and snapping them to pieces. A cruel smile adorned her face as she thought of this. Their lives would be diminished, one by one they all would fall. And their mother, oh their mother, she would be the one that would end a slow and painful death.

Her body quivered with excitement at the thought of killing off Penny. She could sense a deep power inside the woman, one that was able to come out when she killed her master. She was hiding something from those kids. She was probably an angel in disguise or something. Whatever she was, she would be defeated.

"Mistress Temptress, will you please allow me to enter?" A young lady's voice came from the other side of the door. Temptress waved her hand and allowed the lady to enter. She was one of the older demonesses to roam the fields of death. She had long jet black hair that flowed down her back and golden eyes. She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covered her shoulders and chest. The most prominent feature on her was her black wings that came out of her back and the white horns that sprouted from her head. Lilica of the Night Realm came from one of the seven floors of darkness. Apparently the place she ruled over was always dark and no light could escape from. She took a bow in front of Temptress.

"Ah, Lady Lilica of the Night Realm!" Temptress rose from her seat in a frantic manner to address the older woman. "I wasn't expecting-!"

"I know, but you seemed so distraught lately that I had to come and visit you." She hugged the younger demon, pressing her face against her large bosom. "You are a very lucky girl to serve a great master. A shame to see him fall at the hands of a human and her robotic pest."

"How did you-?"

"Word travels fast, my dear imp. What you need is to find a new master that gives you purpose in life! That will invigorate your very soul and existence!" She released her and smiled at her. "What you need is a master like my own. I'd follow him to the ends of the world and would gladly destroy the world above for him!" She hugged herself as she slipped into a but of insanity.

Temptress gave her a weird look. "And who is this master you boast of? Surely you can bring him over here to help us out with my problem."

"Master Unicron doesn't just appear to no one. He came to us when we needed him and we happily serve him! He tells us about this AllSpark in which he needs to destroy this planet!" Lilica told her, holding her hands. "You should see him! If you tell him of those robots, he will surely give you the power to end them all! He has some animosity towards two in particular!"

"Two of the woman's bots? Which ones?"

"One with the name of Prime and the other was named Megatron! He says a Prime will be the one to kill him!" Her hands glowed with a dark light. "If he evens touches my beloved Unicron, I will end his life! The one called Megatron was a traitor and deliberately fought against him! He casted him to the bellies of our underworld and now he rules down here!"

"I recognized that latter of the two. Megatron was the one who lead a revolt against my master!" Temptress eyes turned bright red in anger. "I will gladly help your master end his miserable life! He will pay for taking away the one I love most!"

"Then if you are willing to devote your heart and soul..." Lilica took out a crystal from the folds of her dress. It was a dark purple crystal that pulsed with energy that Temptress could not place. The very being of the crystal made her demonic powers fluctuate, seemingly drawing her towards it. "Use this crystal. He calls it from his blood and makes us very strong. Its name is Dark Energon, the very life-force of Master Unicron!"

"So this little rock will give me the strength to get my revenge?" Temptress asked, taking the crystal from her hands and examining it. "How will I know this will work?"

"Only one way to know for sure and that is for you to stab it in your bloodstream! Then you'll be able to hear his voice and listen to his sweet melodious sounds."

Temptress felt her eyes turn purple as her lips curled into a sinister smile. She raised the crystal up as the pale light reflected off her. Then in one swift motion, she stabbed herself in the chest. Pain coursed throughout her body as black and purple markings adorned her face. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Smoke intertwined itself around her body as she could feel the power! It with exhilarating! Lilica watched in jovial excitement as her friend transformed into a servant of her master. Temptress breathed hard as she fell to the ground, the smoke and pain stopping. The black markings were off her face and arms. Slowly she lifted her head up...

Revealing purple eyes...

 **"Long live Master Unicron!"**

* * *

 _A rumbling laughter erupted from the bounds of the Earth as the entire planet shook with power. Purple eyes appeared in the darkness._

 _Lilica floated over the darkness as she examined the Earth from the orb."I don't like them. Humans are fragile and inferior creatures. If I crush them like insects, there would be a pretty sight to behold."_

 ** _"Patience, my loyal fallen one, our time will come."_** _The voice of her master said._ _ **"And when it does, Prime and all his comrades will fall to our power!"**_

 _Lilica could only smile as the Decepticon signal on her back started to glow. Suddenly, she began to transform into a larger being, similar to a Cybertronian._ _Her frame was a black full plate armor with a unique helm that gave her purple eyes. She had wings on the back of her body, sleek like a jet's. In her hands was a battle axe, sharp and obsidian._

 _"I am forever your servant, Master Unicron."_

* * *

 **Woah...was that a build up or what? What will happen next? You'll have to find out next time!**


	31. Premonition of Evil

**Anyways, this chapter will contain scenes of uncomfortable imagery. I don't do it too bad though, so you may not need to worry. Also for those of you who would like to know, I plan on having the AllSpark play a big role in this. You'll find out why.**

 _ **"Everything I was afraid of when I was growing up, I've become. I've taken on my nightmares, like the devil and the end of the world, and I've become those things."**_

 _ **-Marilyn Manson**_

* * *

 _The world was dark and desolate. The skies were black with the clouds that rained fire and spewed lava. The ground was littered with the bodies of the dead and deceased. Some of the bodies were fried while others were frozen in terror. A majority of the bodies had purple crystals sticking out from them. A dark wind blew, scattering the remains of the human race with it. Around the midst of it all, the bodies of familiar robotic creatures were offlined and sparkless. Among them all, one body was ripped apart mercilessly, no optics, no arms, not a single drop of energon circulating in it. The body of the young Optimus Prime was mutilated to death._

 _"This wasn't supposed to end like this! How did he, why did he..." A voice, the crying voice of a paining mother cried out. One of the last remaining humans held her child in her arms as tears gushed from her face. Her own body was burned and scratched up, her clothes beyond repair. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the fallen children that surrounded her body, breaking her sanity and making her weep. She strung curses of the name of their killer, their destroyer._

 _"UNICRON!"_

* * *

Sera opened her eyes and leaped out of her meditative stance. The candles around her room reflected her look of horror as she stood up. Placing a hand on her beating chest, she calmed herself down long enough to comprehend what had just occurred. Was that a warning from the future? Or was that the present that was to come. Confused, she consulted her books to find a way to contact that vision again. A warm glow enveloped her body as she surged with psychic power. What was this vision trying to tell her and could she prevent the events that would happen?

"Seraphina, your little boyfriend is here!" Her mother called, her voice dripping with sweetness. She could almost smile at the thought of spending time with Breakdown if she hadn't just seen his dead body. And who the heck was Unicron? So many questions rolled around in her head as she placed the book down. She'll have to read it later, time to go to school with her friend.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Here you go mom, a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup!"

"Thanks Wheeljack, this better not have any surprises in it!"

"I made sure there wasn't anything mother. In fact, it's just a harmless bowl of soup."

Galthea patted her young mech's helms as she took a whiff of the soup. She had just contracted a cold a few days ago and had to stay home from work. Her kids, bless their hearts, decided to stay home from school in order to make her feel better. Even though she didn't approve of them staying behind from their classes, she already knew they were getting good grades. Ultra Magnus was the top of his class after all. She took the bowl of soup from Wheeljack's servos and took a nice long sniff before lunging her spoon into the murky substance.

"Oh Aunt Penny called to tell you to get well soon." Wheeljack informed her, going back to working on his homemade explosions. "Also to invite us to have a anniversary picnic at her local park to celebrate having the others for almost one full year."

"A silly celebration for her children? Sounds like my sister." Gal snorted, thinking of how she would just throw parties for the heck of it. "And how does she plan on financing a sort of brunch like that? With her house bills so high, I'm surprised she manages to pay for breakfast for twelve kids!"

Ultra Magnus gave a shrug. "I'm not sure how she does it, but somehow she can. But the matter is at hand, are we going to attend?"

Galthea nodded, no point of refusing. She just got back on her sister's good graces and planned to stay a bit longer. A drowsy feeling overcame them as she started to fall asleep. Placing her bowl down, she kiss the helms of Jackie and Magnus before snuggling into the couch to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?"_

 _ **"Hello Galthea, I figured you would be back here again."**_ _Galthea turned to see the glowing light that was the AllSpark floating next to her in the dark void. She smiled brightly at it, but frowned slightly._

 _"If you're here again, it must not be good news. You only ever come when bad things are about to happen." She said, crossing her arms._

 _ **"I'm afraid that an ancient evil has arisen again. I can feel the power of the AntiSpark coming back to power."**_ _His voice rumbled, an ominous feeling foreboding Gal._ _ **"With this, Unicron will surely follow suit. If he comes back, then I fear your planet is doomed to die."**_

 _"What? Who is this Unicron? Why are you telling me this?" Gal was panicking now, her hands fumbling around. "Surely my other sister-"_

 **"You are the only one who can talk to me. Primus does favor your middle sister to take care of the children. Your younger sister has yet to find her true purpose. But you hold a powerful connection with me and me alone."** _A tendril of light poked her chest, where her heart was beating. A warm feeling washed over her as she closed her eyes._ _ **"You are the key to unlocking the AllSpark. I currently reside at your sister's domicile, waiting to be opened again. More bots are in need of the powerful connection that your sisters and you have. Even your own mother has this sort of power inside her, which has gotten her a Predacon."**_

 _"Your speaking in circles. You aren't telling me what makes this Unicron such a big threat." Gal's hair overshadowed her face as a scared look was in her eyes. "If the world was going to come to an end, what will happen?"_

 _The AllSpark was silent before pulsing with light once again._ _ **"Some say the world will end by storms or fire. Others believe that it will just collapse onto itself. But if Unicron was the one to end this world..."**_

 _ **"Then not even a speck of light will be remained. He will devour this entire world."**_

* * *

"Train harder! Faster! How can you call yourself an herald of the high master if you can't even hit his most trusted subordinate?"

Tempest fell down to her knees as Lilth pointed her sword at her Decepticon mark on her breast. She was wearing an entirely new outfit now as her eyes switched back and forth from red to purple. Tempest found herself standing in an arena of some sort, being watched by three other individuals, who in turn was watching their general.

One of them was a tall man with pale skin. He had long silver hair that is tied into a thick braid and held by a blue bead. His eyes were green with red irises. He wore a long black and white tunic with red buttons and cuffs. He also wore black pants and blue flat shoes along with a light blue scarf. A smug look was on his face as he studied the fighting style of the new female.

The other one was male as well with long dark-blue hair with bangs swept to the left side. He wore a golden mask over his eyes, with the eye holes completely black. His suit was dark gray with matching pants and black knee-length boots tucked into the pants. He also wore a black cape, white gloves, and a short blue necktie.

The last one was a female with long, knee-length silver hair and red eyes. She wore a general's apparel with long sleeves, a red scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. On her back were two large wings, one white and the other black. She was giving Tempest a curious look, but nonetheless she wasn't impressed.

"What do you think Virgil? Will she be the next herald of Unicron?" She asked the silver haired male who only chuckled in reply.

"Really Adrestia, do you honestly think she has what it takes? Frankly I'm surprised that Master Unicron allowed such a lowlife to be part of his mighty army!" Virgil replied, turning to the blue haired gentlemen. "And what about you Aesir? Do you believe that she will serve for us well?"

The masked man could only smirk. "Yes, for she has what we we don't have."

 **A thirst for bitter revenge.**

* * *

 **A warning premonition, an untold enemy, a reunion, and the starting of war. What will happen to our heroes? You'll have to find out next time!**


	32. 28 Minutes Later

***This title is a parody to the movie "28 Days Later". And the picture this chapter is of Galthea, who awaits the end of the world. What will happen to our favorite family?***

* * *

"Penny, where do you want these sweet buns?"

"Place them by the macaroni. I want the party to start a bit soon."

Penny stared at the bustling picnic table in he middle of the park. All her kids, Meg's kids, and Izzy were helping out with the party preparations. Balloons were strung to each individual chair, little postcards marking who sat where. The tablecloth was a nice orange, matching the color of her hair. The table was crowded with various foods, each not had a favorite dish she made. Izzy even brought a ton of lollipops to scatter around the table. What was the glorious celebration they were preparing for?

Penny smiled as she remembered the day of her finding the children. The box that had brought them closer. They were little babies that had grown in the span of months. She had only been a mother for a short amount of time. Her arms crossed as she took a deep breath. All the memories of her kids flooded back to her. Had her whole life changed due to these munchkins?

* * *

 _"This book has a lot of content Optimus? Are you sure you want to read that?"_

 _Optimus retrieved the book from the shelf and placed it in Penny's basket. "I want to learn so that I can grow up and be a teacher like you!"_

 _Penny's eyes widen with amusement and surprise. "You want to be a teacher OP? I am flattered you want to be like me."_

* * *

 _"Thank you for visiting the children's hospital! We give our thanks for playing with the children."_

 _Penny nodded and turned towards Ratchet, only to see him waving up at a small girl on the third floor. She was leaning out the window, a grin wide on her face. Ratchet was blushing widely, feeling happier than ever._

 _"Would you like to visit her again Ratchet?" Penny teased, nudging the small orange and white bot._

 _"Huh! What the-?" He stammered, making her laugh._

* * *

 _"Catch it Bee! That is a rare Monarch Butterfly!"_

 _Bee beeped and raced across the meadow with his net. Penny ran behind him, her jeans stained yellow from the pollen. She watched in amusement as Bee struggled to catch a butterfly. After a few quick tries, he successfully snagged it in his net and brought it over._

 _"Look momma! I caught a butterfly!" Bee exclaimed, waving the net in her face._

 _"Way to go Bee! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed his helm, making him giggle._

* * *

 _"Pin him Bulkhead! You can do it!"_

 _All the parents looked at Penny with annoyance, but she ignored them. Bulkhead was part of the wrestling team and was trying to pin down his opponent. Penny was cheering loudly in the audience as she watched her son successfully take down his opponent. He looked up to see her waving down at him, making him smile through his mouth guard._

* * *

 _"Arcee, you would look so cute in this!"_

 _Archer shook her head at the dress that Penny was showing her. She wasn't the girly type so that didn't surprise Penny as much as it should. She smiled and tossed it aside. The shopping she did with her would have to be something that she would want to wear. Picking up a cute jean jacket, she waved it in front of her face._

 _"At least try this one on. You would look so darling!"_

 _Arcee eyed the jacket before taking it and trying it on. She had to admit, it was cute._

* * *

 _Penny wiped the grease from her face as she and Smokescreen took a step back at their handiwork. A derby car race was in town and they had spent all night working on it. Smokescreen wanted to win the race so he added a few "modifications"._

 _"Are you sure adding turbo boosters is street legal?"_

 _"Trust me on this Penny. We are going to win this."_

* * *

 _"Days like this are nice if I can spend it with you."_

 _"I agree Megatron. I'm so glad we have some time to ourselves."_

 _They were in the park, Megatron snuggled against her chest. His optics were closed and he had his arms crossed. Penny was rubbing his helm, making his chest rumble in delight._

 _"I see you are enjoying this. You know we have to go home soon."_

 _"No, I want to stay like this forever. Let's not go home."_

 _"Megatron..."_

 _"A little more longer?"_

 _"Fine."_

* * *

 _"Higher Penny, push me higher! I want to touch the sky!"_

 _"Starscream, you know this is a swing-set, not a catapult."_

 _But he laughed as he held his arms out while Penny pushed him on the swing. They were having a fun time on the playground. Her seeker child loves the swings, hoping that one day he would be able to fly like the planes in the sky._

 _"I love you Penny!"_

 _"Love you too Screamy."_

* * *

 _"I have no words to say, just wanted to know how you got them."_

 _Penny looked down from her station at the kitchen counter to see two miniature robots tugging on her skirt. Lazerbeak cases at them from his spot on Penny's shoulder. Soundwave walked near the two, scolding them for playing around her when she was preparing dinner. The two bots looked up and bowed._

 _"Sorry Grandma." They both mumbled, their heads down._

 _Penny patted their helms. "No worries, just be careful around me when I cook. I wouldn't want you two to be hurt."_

 _"Soundwave: Will take care of Rumble and Frenzy." The faceless not used his tentacles to pick them up and leave the kitchen. Penny smiled and shook her head before going back to dinner._

* * *

 _"I'm going to beat you Penny!"_

 _"No way Knockout! You are going to lose!"_

 _The race was on towards the front door. They were neck and neck as both reached out for the front door. Penny gasped as Knockout placed his servo on the door first. He did a little victory dance before hugging her._

 _"I am getting faster! Maybe one day I will win the Olympics!" Knockout said._

 _"You'll be the first robot to do so. I would be there to cheer you on." Penny said, wiping the sweat from her face._

 _"Uh huh! Right there to see me in all my glory!"_

* * *

 _"Hit one out of the park Breakdown!"_

 _"You can do it Breaky!"_

 _Penny and Sera were in the stands as Breakdown stepped up to plate. He was about to set up for his swing. The blind girl was asking Penny questions on how the game was going. She kept relaying to her the play-by-play to her, making the girl blush with happiness. Breakdown waved at them, keeping his eye on the ball. The pitch was thrown and he swung for the hit. The bat cracked against the ball, making it sail through the air. Both of the girls cheered as he ran the bases._

* * *

 _"Keep your stance nice and sharp! Don't falter with your moves."_

 _Penny watched as Dreadwing practice his fencing with the instructer. She bit her lip as she saw him stab through a test dummy with extreme precison. She was nervous, but tried not to show it._

 _"You have excellent skills! You look as if you are trying to protect someone."_

 _Dreadwing turned around and smiled at Penny. "You could say that!"_

* * *

Penny snapped out of her flashback as she looked up to see dark clouds shrouding the sky. She frowned, it looked as if it were about to rain. The bots and cons ran over to her along with Izzy and Meg.

"Shoot! Just as we were about to have a good party!" Izzy said, getting out her umbrella.

"Guess we have to move this party inside." Meh said, gathering all the food. "Triplets, help mommy get the rest of the food."

The Vehicon trio beeped and followed her to gather all the food from the table. The wind started to pick up as the rain came tumbling down. Penny yanked the car door open, coraling the kids inside. Lightning flashed in the sky followed by a roar of thunder. She hastily put her seatbelt on as the winds were heavier and faster. Trees were bending so far they were touching the ground. A lightning bolt cracked a tree in half. The bots and cons screamed and covered their helms. Meg was comforting them from the backseat. Izzy held on to the basket, feeling the car toss them from side to side. A tornado was forming right behind the car. Penny felt her heart beat rapidly pounding in her chest as she tried to gain control of the car. The car veered off road, a loud screeching noise was heard. Her eyes opened one last time to see something glowing purple down below.

 **Then there was darkness...**

* * *

 ** _To be Continued.._**


	33. Apocalypse A Bit Later

***This chapter is a parody of the movie Apocalypse Now! What happened to our heroes? Have the villains made their move yet? And where was Galthea in all this?***

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and gasped. She clenched her chest and stood up, making Predaking topple to the ground. The dragonling huffed out steamed in annoyance, only to see the frighten look on his mother's face. Her eyes were wide with fear as she walked towards the window. Curious, he followed after her.

She drew back the curtains to reveal the darkness that shrouded the land. The plant and tree life were dying all around them, the sky was unnaturally purple and black. Regina covered her mouth in horror as she saw purple crystals pop up from the ground, draining the life from everything. Predaking hissed as some came close to hitting the house. Regina's face paled as white as her hair as she grabbed Predaking away from the window.

"Dark Energon...what is that doing here? How is that here?" She shook her head. "Why is this happening again? Unless..."

" _I fear that Unicron has awakened once more."_ A voice behind her said, making Regina turn around. A man with immensely white hair and blue eyes appeared on her couch. He wore a white suit with a blue tie. He had a warm smile on his face before changing back to serious.

"Primus..." Regina breathed softly, placing Predaking to the ground and bowing. Primus held a hand up and rose from his chair.

" _Regina, the time has come for me to help you open the powers that have been dorminate inside you for years."_

"Yes my lord, but why are you just doing this now? Wouldn't it had been better for you to have done that before the end of the world?"

" _Are you questioning God?"_

"No, I'm questioning Cybertronian God. There's a stark difference."

Primus sighed. " _Look, can't this wait until after we defeat my devil of a brother? You have relatives that have been captured by his legion of elite soldiers."_

Regina felt tears sting her eyes. "Not my babies! He took them all?"

 _"He has Penny and Megara, along with their children and Izzy. However, they missed Galthea, but I assume that has something to do with her being the guardian of the All-Spark. The All-Spark shrouds her like a veil and keeps her protected from the Anti-Spark."_

"But what about the other two? Penny and Meg don't have supernatural abilities or macguffins!"

Primus chuckled at this, annoying Regina and Predaking. " _All in due time, my child. For now, we must believe that my brother will not harm the children. Optimus Prime is in danger of being killed alongside Megatron. Those two are the key of destroying Unicron with Penelope."_

Regina wiped her face of tears. "I just hope they are alright. But I trust you Primus and your judgements."

 _"Then allow me child to show you the true potential of your powers that have been given to you by your husband."_

* * *

 **Meteorlogist are baffled by the strange weather patterns that have been plaguing the world. Dark ominous clouds shrouds the Earth, purple crystals are popping up from the ground, and numerous accounts of the dead rising from the ground and attacking people. Truly we have reached the end of the world ladies and gentlemen. But why is this all happening? What is the cau-**

"Stupid news with their end of the world predictions!" Galthea grumbled, turning off the radio of her car. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were huddled in the backseat with the All-Spark between them, glowing and humming. The two were nervously gazing out the window at the carnage around them. Even as they drove down the streets of the familiar town, it was littered with purple crystals, fires, and people running from the dead.

"This really is the end." Wheeljack said sadly, holding on to the seatbelt.

"We can't lose hope now! There's got to be a way to stop this!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Right now, we have to make sure to get the All-Spark away from the massively growing dark crystal that destroyed our house!" Gal shouted, biting her lip. "And finding our family is our number one priority!"

The box glowed, almost as if the All-Spark was agreeing with her. The car swerved left to avoid the growing energon crystal that had popped up. Gal knew they were getting close to town as she drove the dirt road. She hoped that Penny and Meg were all right...

* * *

As they walked down the pathway of Penny's home, Gal was surprised to find it was mostly unharmed. It was as if the entire neighborhood was ruined but stopped when it reached her house. The flowers were untouched, the house was still old, but good, and the treehouse was still there too. Wheeljack followed with the All-Spark in his arms while Ultra Magnus looked around.

"Strange, I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." Magnus said. "It's too quiet..."

"Yeah, and too dead." Wheeljack put out. "The house looks to be on, maybe they're inside?"

"We should get inside too." Gal gazed up at the clouds surrounding the house. "I don't like the look of those clouds. They look more...menacing than usual."

They hastily got the locks open and walked inside. There was not a single soul in sight, making them more uneasy. The house was cleaned, the fresh scent of a lemon hit their noses. The windows were also pristine along with the polished floor. Even the blankets were folded and the carpet was cleaned!

"Did they get a maid or something?" Wheeljack placed the All-Spark down on the coffee table. "It looks like the end of the world didn't hit here."

"That's because this is a safe haven." They three of them jumped at the sound of another voice. Standing under the arch of the living room was Sera, who had a cup of tea in her hands. She blew the steam off before smiling. "Didn't you know that Miss Penelope protects the children of the neighborhood? Her house, if she allows it, lets children and close family members inside."

"How did she do that?" Gal asked, still in a state of shock. "Does my sister have a weird power?"

"It's written in her aura. Something I saw..." She chuckled and pointed at her eyes. "Made me wonder about this house. I have many of the students from various classes seeking refuge here. Those wicked heralds can't harm us here."

"What do you mean heralds?" Ultra Magnus gave her a curious look. "What's going on? Do you know something about the end of the world?"

Sera nodded, sitting down on the couch. "We have much to discuss. We better get started before Unicron destroys us all." She smiled mysteriously. "I've had a prophetic vision of hope."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	34. Beyond the Boundary

_As I glance up into the endless skies, I get a glimpse of hope._

 _Perhaps this all is one big dream and the car didn't plummet off a cliff. Maybe the screams behind me aren't of those from my family screaming in fear. The glass is cracking as we fall, the blood from our various wounds are about to sprout up. My eyes catch a glance of Optimus, my dear child giving me a solemn look. Megatron sits besides him, his eyes looking sad too. They too have accepted death as if they had experienced this before. That kind of look you hoped to never see in a child made me scared. My thoughts came flooding back as I realized this was the end of the line, the end of the world that I worked so hard to make wonderful for my children. I smiled at the thought of going to the other side and seeing them laughing and playing without a care in the world. Meg and Izzy would be there too, Izzy having an endless supply of pops while Meg is baking me her famous crepes. I myself would be living in a new house with enough room to house all of them. It would be perfect..._

 _And as for Galthea..._

 _I never got the chance to tell her how much she meant to me. Sure I was angry for her ditching me when Meg left for college, but now that she's back in my life, I wanted to spend as much time with her. I even invited her to the picnic with her kids too. I never expected her to adopt kids then again miracles can happen. She seems to be the only one who has the parenting skills down pack since she practically helped mom raise me and Meg. If she is to live alone, then at least she has the kids to keep her company._

 _As for my mother..._

 _I don't think I have no problem with her being alone. She has all these friends and neighbors to keep her company. And that cute little dragon that seems to follow her like a puppy would. She's always traveling everywhere so she'll never get bored. The only concern I have for her is to stop flirting with younger men. I think it's creeping them out._

 _Soon I will be with father in heaven, his warm embrace will be one I look forward to. The kids will finally meet their grandfather and he will love each one of them. I imagine the look on his face when he realizes their robots. He will be so shocked and confused. But he'll just laugh it off and start playing with them. He tended to be like that a lot when we were younger. It will be nice to see him again._

 _Well this looks like the last thoughts I'll ever have. If I had one thing to say now, it would be to spare my children from this horrible fate and save me instead..._

* * *

The car was slowly descending to the ground below. Optimus looked around to see the autobots and Decepticons alike closing their optics and bracing for impact. He saw Meg crying her heart out as she hugged the Vehicon trio tightly. Shockwave was hugging her from the neck, his optic closed. He watched as Izzy placed one last pop in her mouth and hugged Bee close to her body along with Knockout. He turned to see Penny giving him a small smile, her eyes conveying fear and sadness. He had seen those eyes many times, but never would he want them to grace this beautiful woman's face. She reached a hand out and touched his cheek.

"Optimus, promise me if you survive to live on without me. I will be fine, wherever I go." She said, her voice almost cracking.

"No! Don't say that Penny! We are all going to make it!" Megatron leaned forward and hugged her hand tightly, not letting go. "So please stop saying that."

"My dear Megatron, I have no idea what will happen when we impact the ground. All I know is that you and the others have been the best things in my life." She squeezed his servo gently. "Because I see a bright future where you, Optimus, and all the others live on without me. You will be very strong, strong enough to protect those around you and lead a great example to others. "She looked at Optimus. "And Optimus, I see so much in you that you have no idea what the future holds for you. You have a brave heart, a kind soul, and an intelligent mind. Use those to make a difference in the world. And with that, make yourself a great leader that the people will respect."

Optimus nodded, blue tears staining his face. "I will mama, I will..." He kissed her hand, also holding on to it tightly. "But I refuse to live in a world where you don't exist. Stay with us please, teach us how to live and play. Bake us treats, make up stories, do anything, but die!"

"I love you both..." Fatigue had finally caught up with Penny as the car inched closer to the ground. She closed her eyes for what seemed like the last time. Megatron roared with anguish, feeling a piece of his spark break at the sight of his mother passing out. Optimus looked away, also feeling a pain in his chest.

"Goodbye Penny...until all are one."

* * *

 _The glass shatters, it rains everywhere..._

 _The screams are heard, it is deafening..._

 _Eyes are closed..._

 _Breaths are haltered..._

 _A flash of light, the sound of silence..._

 _Then nothing, as though the thickness of the shadows grabbed the light._

 _All is calm, all is still..._

 _And then someone wakes up..._

* * *

Optimus opened his optics, then closing it as the light stung them. He shook his helm, trying to rid himself of the pain. Then he got up from his berth and stood up to stretch.

Wait...berth?

He looked around to find himself in a large bedroom with solid silver walks and a small window in the corner. A desk was pushed against a wall with a data pad on it. By his bed, a night stand with a small cube of energon and a book was placed idly. He saw that the window was open, letting cool air inside. Quickly, he raced to the window and poked his helm out. What he saw made his spark skip a beat.

He was home...he was back on Cybertron! And the planet wasn't even in ruins like it was when he left. The buildings, the skyline, the streets, even the sounds of the city made him feel slightly nostalgic. This was too good to be true!

"Optimus are you awake?" A voice asked from behind the door. He brought his head back inside and ran to open the door. Standing in the doorframe was Arcee, the femme's frame was cleaned and polished. Her faceplate held a soft smile to it as she gave him a smirk. "Why do you look as if you found out that you won a year's supply of engex?"

"Arcee, tell me this is all real. Are we really back on our home planet?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders in the process. Arcee gave him a bewildered look before nodding her head slowly.

"Um...of course Optimus. The Autobots and Decepticons have developed a peace treaty approximately one year ago! You were there to sign the papers!"

"So it is true..." He swung her around, a small gracing his faceplate. "We finally restored the planet, we saved the world!"

Arcee broke from his grasp. "Optimus are you feeling fine? We need to head over to the anniversary banquet of the event in five! Can you please calm down and go get the rest of the family ready?"

Before Optimus could ask what she meant by that, she ran down the hallway. He made his way out too, seeing the large domicile he now resided in. It was a nice house indeed. Fit for raising a big family of sparklings...

 _Optimus, you are going to do such great things..._

He blinked, where had that strange voice come from? He rubbed the side of his helm in confusion. Was he now hearing things as well?

"Sire! Sire!" A small, energetic voice called from down the hall. Optimus saw a small red and yellow bot running near him, slamming right into his chest plate. He grunted, falling over in shock. The small bot grinned down at his fallen form, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. His flame designs made his red frame stand out. "Carrier told me to find you and tell you to get ready! We have to go meet the others at the town hall!"

Optimus chuckled and got up from his position on the ground. He placed the small sparkling down as well. "Well alright then, tell your carrier that I will be down in a second!"

"Okay Sire! I'll go tell her!" The mechling grinned and took off down the hallway in a blur.

 _Guess that means I have to get ready to see what all this celebration is about._ Optimus thought, smiling as he looked around. _Cybertron is back, I have a family, the war is over, and I am a delegate of peace._

 _So why does it feel as if something is missing from my life?_

* * *

At the same time that Optimus woke up, Megatron woke up as well. He shot up from his bed, a cold sweat running down his faceplate. He placed a servo on it, wiping the sweat. That dream was more of a flux if anything, scaring him to the core. The image of that human woman was ingrained in his mind. Who was she and why was she crying? Why did she reach out towards him with a look of agony and horror?

 _Megatron! Save yourself and the others! Do not worry about me!_

What did it mean? How did she know him? He never recalled having any relationships with humans of any kind. Maybe she was someone that he knew?

"Megatron, are you ready to go meet the Autobots? If we're late, then they're going to start more rumors about us!" The undeniable screechy voice of Starscream permeated his audio receptors, making him groan internally. He got off the berth and walked to the door, sliding it open. He was about to give him an earful when he saw how polished and fixed up the seeker looked. The strangest part was that he was wearing a big smile! "How are you doing on this lovely day?"

"Fine..." He said slowly, arching an eyebrow. "Are you feeling well Starscream?"

"I have never been better! I just came back from Vos and helped fortify an amazing Air Force! The seekers now have a place to call home and I was elected their leader!" He grinned widely. "Imagine me, a leader for the people like you!"

"What are you talking about? What do I lead?"

"You must not be fully awake I see. Maybe this will ring a bell, minister of Kaon! You have to greet and talk with the delegates of Iacon! So hurry up and get ready!" With that, the seeker went off to gather the others, leaving Megatron to comprehend what just happened.

"I am the minister of Kaon? The place that imprisoned me before is now the place I rule?" He said aloud, his voice holding disbelief. "How about that, the planet isn't in ruins and I have helped make it this way." He smiled, feeling triumphant.

"But the question that still lingers in my mind is who that strange woman I saw in my dream?"

* * *

At the edge of the city of Iacon, a bright flash of light erupted from a portal opening up. From the swirls of blue and green, three figures emerged from it. The figure in front of the two larger ones had wild red hair, ripped pants and shirt, and had her arms crossed. A grin spread wide on her face as her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Magnus, Jackie, we're here."

* * *

"Are you certain that this spell we cast will keep them in their little nirvana forever?"

Albedo laughed to herself as she turned to face Tempest once more. "Trust me, no one has been able to break from the curse of nirvana. When you have your life's desire at your grasp, manipulation of the mind comes easily. Besides, if they did find a way, we'll just kill them! They can't fight back at this form."

Tempest nodded. "I see, and the other humans that were with them? What are we doing with them?"

"Prolonged exposure to that dreaded All-Spark has made them practically immuned to whatever the Anti-Spark could do to them, so I sent them to be flogged and tortured. But that Penelope..."

 ** _Leave her to me... I have plans for the chosen one of Primus himself._** The voice of Unicron echoed throughout the caverns of the Underworld, making it shake.

* * *

 **You can only imagine what happens next.**


End file.
